Gideon Reflects
by sandrajane
Summary: Book one from the Crossfire series from Gideon's p.o.v. Gideon Cross billionaire meets and is mesmerized by Eva Tramell; follow their story through Gideon's eyes. REPOST from last year. Have updated to fall in line with lastest Crossfire book. M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Re post: Updated. (Slight alteration when meeting and to vocabulary.)

Having read Bared to you I have been intrigued by Gideon Cross and have often reflected on what was going through his mind throughout the book ... I am only borrowing the characters and all rights belong to Sylvia Day .

CHAPTER 1. CROSSFIRE

I have often wondered whether my life would be the same if I had not received the message on my cell delaying my meeting by 30 minutes. The message annoyed me, Gideon Cross, billionaire, didn't do waiting.

"Goddammit! Angus …Don't leave yet, let me find out what the delay is. "

That's when I see her.

She stands out from the frenetic flow of New York workers. Dressed in yoga pants and a workout tank.

She is beautiful for sure, and has a body to die for. She stands beside the Bentley and looks up her gaze following the line of the Crossfire building.

The look on her face is enthralling.

I am mesmerized, and have a sudden vision of her kneeling before me looking into my eyes as she slowly lowers my pants fly.

I have an instant hard on.

Christ! What's up with me?

I focus on controlling myself, then look back to see she has disappeared into the building.

I want her … I need to know who she is.

No way is she getting away!

Ignoring my cell which is ringing, I exit the car following her through the revolving doors only to be met moments later by my earlier erotic vision before me.

She is squatted on her knees collecting coins off the floor, then waits a moment for me to move.

Before slowly lifting her head.

Clear grey eyes meet mine.

Her eyes widen, her mouth opening slightly, she looks stunned as her eyes slide from my face down my body and back again colour infusing her features.

Usual reaction…

I want to smile.

Instead I kneel to meet those beautiful eyes at her level.

The air suddenly shifts, and there might as well be just the two of us in the lobby.

I suddenly feel very vulnerable, as if she can see past the façade I portray to the world.

She pierces straight into the depths of my soul.

This realization is uncomfortable, I frown I don't do vulnerable, so I stare back unashamedly regarding her intensely.

The power of my stare seems to unsettle her as she falls backwards onto her ass.

"Are you alright?" I enquire quickly, extending a hand to assist her.

" I'm fine, " she gasps , meanwhile taking my hand .

A frisson of electricity shoots through my arm resonating in my groin, my arousal is instantaneous.

It takes everything I have to refrain from groaning…

Just !

Standing and pulling her with me, maintaining eye contact throughout, sexual tension humming in the air.

I wonder whether her thoughts are as erotic as mine ?

Somehow I seem to think they are probably worst …

My vision of her is erotic and carnal.

I see her laid naked on dark satin sheets, her golden hair loose and spread in a fan like a golden halo. Her face full with desire and lust for me, as I pin her arms above her head, her legs spread wide waiting for me to fill her core time and time again.

Using all the control I have mastered over the years I kneel and retrieve her fallen I.D card.

Well, well Miss Eva Tramell intern at Waters, Field and Leaman, the advertising agency based in the Crossfire building.

I enquire again if she is ok?

She blushes profusely, assures me she is fine and turns to relinquish a handful of coins to the woman who has lost them.

This woman immediately starts thanking me, but I zone her out.

I only have eyes for Eva.

Eva takes offence at the woman's rudeness and blatant flirting dumping the coins into the woman's purse.

Speaking over her, to ask for her I.D card which I still retain.

I ignore the other woman and pass the card to Eva ensuring my fingers brush hers. Relishing the vibrant charge of her touch throughout my body once more.

" Thank you, " she mutters quickly, stepping around me through the revolving doors into the street .

Blatantly slighting the other woman I spin round watching Eva pause on the sidewalk. Her face is flushed and aroused, she takes a deep breath and then walks away …

Well fuck me!

what was that ?

Retrieving my cell pressing the code for my office.

" Scott, I need a background _A miss Eva Tramell _works for Waters ,Field and Leaman . Top priority_I want a preliminary report emailed to me tomorrow. "

There is nothing else I can do now but wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Not a Nobody

CHAPTER 2 Not a Nobody.

( slight alteration in text from original format.)

Tantalizing that's Eva Tramell …

Why can't I get this woman out of my thoughts?

This is the conundrum that plays in my mind.

It's Saturday morning, I'm in my home office studying the initial research on Eva _ not a nobody it seems …

the step daughter of Richard Stanton a wealthy, intelligent financial wizard.

Not as wealthy as me ... few are.

However, still rich.

I know Stanton's wife, Eva's mother. Monica.

We both support and finance the same charities.

On reflection I realize Eva looks almost an identical, yet younger version of her mother. (A very beautiful woman.)

Eva's father Victor Reyes is a cop in California. Monica and Victor never married. It seems Eva kept in contact with him since she went to live in California for a time. Her mother married and divorced a couple of times before marrying Stanton, in both marriages it is Monica who files for divorce. There is a stepson a few years older than Eva, however , information on him is vague. So I assume there is no longer any contact .

I am distracted once again in my musings by images of Eva naked and beneath me, orgasmic ... it's a recurring fantasy of mine.

I just need to fuck her.

I feel an erection growing as my erotic thoughts flicker tantalizingly through my mind.

Jeez! I need to get a grip. Or take a shower!

Action that's what is required, and a plan.

This I can do and I'm good at it. Once I decide what I want, I go for it, planning everything down to the last exacting detail.

However, to do this I need more information.

To begin with…

Is she single?

Will she be interested in the sexual non- relationship I have to offer?

Yes, I know she finds me attractive. The look in her eyes in the lobby, she was practically eating me up.

I'm not a stupid man …

I know that I'm good looking , and yes, I use it to my advantage when required. This doesn't make me big headed or conceited, just confident in my abilities where women are concerned .

Considering my wealth I could probably have whomever I desired, even if I had been as ugly as hell.

Women are natural predators, drawn to the money and the life style. It's one of the reasons why I keep my sexual partners' separate from my female friends.

I am a 28yr old man in the prime of my sexual life with the usual sexual needs. Woman practically fall over themselves to be with me, becoming kind of anal after a time. I have to work hard at concealing my contempt at their intrepid attempts to catch my attention. I mean what the hell do they know about me as a person?

Apart from the dollar signs.

No, I definitely am not interested in having an emotional relationship with anyone.

Been there, done that with Corrine .

As beautiful as Corrine is, I 'd known once we had become engaged being with her would never work out.

Several years ago we'd been engaged for over a year. Not once had I spent the whole night with her.

Fucking at my hotel pad. Then finding excuses to leave to avoid spending the whole night together. I didn't want to think about the reasons why. I kept those memories or should I say horrors, locked away avoiding visiting there when possible … Except unconsciously , unwillingly, during sleep.

Some demons never go away …

Nevertheless, when Corrine finally left ( probably in the hope I would stop her and commit more) I was awash with relief.

I'd been in a blind panic for the past year of our engagement having realized as beautiful and sweet as she is I could never truly relate or relax with her. She didn't know the true me; she never penetrated the emotional safeguards I had set in place to protect myself. I was constantly uneasy with our relationship and knew I would have broken off the engagement in time.

She saved me the trouble by doing it herself. I still to this day feel guilty about it.

I avowed never to be in that situation again.

The autonomy and sense of freedom I'd felt when she left was exhilarating; only having myself to be concerned with and I'm disinclined to alter from this path.

Keeping my sexual partners' and female friends separate suits me just fine .

No messy relationships…no exaggerated expectations …just sex if that's what I need …sex at it's rawest.

Satisfaction guaranteed.

I wonder would Eva be interested in just sex ?

It's a possibility...

I'd want to go the whole way with Eva, fuck her senseless. I'm a virile man and enjoy sex. Though often I take girls to the hotel and just play… enjoy fetching them to orgasm over and over, allowing them to suck me off to reach my own climax; now and then being tempted to fuck them.

But is she single?

This I need to ascertain.

The initial report states she is in no known relationship. However, she could be sleeping with someone. And this Cary Taylor, her flatmate. What's he to her?

The report states their relationship as friends. He's a male model Bi sexual...Likes plenty of action then. Male models' are renowned for it ... sleeping with guys'.

It's how they get work for Christ's sake!

I've no problem with that, each to their own.

But I don't share.

I will be disappointed if Cary and Eva are together sexually.

My gut instinct and I'm rarely wrong, is that they're friends so I'm not too perturbed.

I need to initiate a reason to see Eva.

Kingsman Vodka is the company I select to ask Waters, Field and Leaman to promote.

Kingsman is a new company I recently acquired; they're previous advertising campaign under the old management had been abysmal. I'll insist Eva's boss Mark Garrity leads the campaign.

Insisting on meeting Garrity with his proposals' before any firm commitment is set in place.

Emailing Waters, Field and Leaman with my proposals and suggesting Thursday 4 pm meeting my office.

There's a slight chance Garrity will fetch Eva with him. If not, no problem.

I'll go back with him to his office on the pretext of meeting the rest of his team.

Because like it or not Eva the hunt is on.

And I intend to have some answers soon.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

CHAPTER 3 Elevator

Monday morning.

I am at work by 7.30am.

Monday is always a busy day.

Since the World Trade Centre bombing, security in business premises has become a priority.

The Crossfire security command centre has control of all C.C.T.V.

Cameras are in every elevator, office lobby and main reception area.

It is a precaution against terrorism.

I spent the first half hour surveying security cameras' altering angles and so forth.

What I'm doing trying to monitor Eva's movements is highly illegal.

You know freedom of movement and all that crap!

But hey! This is my building … my security cameras.

And lets face it the only person who can see what I'm doing is my head of security, Juan. He won't give a damn; I pay him enough not too.

Plus he is very loyal.

Hell! if I ask him he will enhance the pictures for me. But for the time being I am content to monitor Eva myself.

At 8.50 Eva glides through the lobby.

She looks stunning.

I thought her beautiful on first sight, even though she had been wearing a tank and leggings with no make up. Seeing her now elegantly attired… well I find I'm breathing very deeply, and with a strange unexplainable yearning in my chest .

Once again I question myself .

what it is about this woman that has me going to extreme lengths to be able to see her again?

I am confounded, totally bemused by this desire I have to hunt her down for want of a better word.

I follow Eva's progress through and up the building, until she disappears into Waters Field and Leaman.

I call Juan and ask him to have Miss Tramel's computer monitored.

I require further information for example when her computer is running or when it's switched off.

Also, I want Eva followed, the operative reporting directly back to me where and whom she has been and spoken to.

I initiate further investigations into Eva and Cary Taylor.

Yeah… okay I sound crazy or maybe a bit over the top!

But in business information is everything, it's required to make informed decisions .

I see no difference between business or personal situations, information is vital.

Take for example Eva's apartment it transpires it belongs to Crossfire Industries. Ironically, she lives in an apartment owned by yours truly!

Good.

The concierge will monitor her movements for me.

The initial report on Eva is frustrating, there is no cell number .

This can be explained if Stanton purchased and managers the cell account, for security purposes.

Frustrating for me though!

Without her number I can't have her phone tracked. I do have her home and office number though .

This cheers me immensely.

Another anomaly, which I still haven't figured out is her lack of social websites. Unusual for her age group.

I wonder whether this is Stanton's influence?

Jeez if it is , the guy takes security to a whole new level.

….

The day passes quickly, I have several meetings to attend and a business luncheon with some guys from Arizona; where Crossfire Industries are investing in a new leisure / entertainment complex. It's a huge investment and requires careful planning and overseeing.

My business interests are varied.

However, a large proportion of my wealth is in the entertainment / leisure industry. Varying from hotels, casinos, leisure clubs, music, drink companies etc...

If something entertains or is a leisure pursuit I'm into it .

The other main area in business is real estate .

A large part of Manhattan belongs to me plus large areas in Vegas and many other places. Seventy five percent of my business concerns are mine outright, the other 25 % are share holdings where in most cases I am the principle share holder.

I like control, no that's wrong ...

I NEED to have control.

It's just part of who I am.

I loved the cut and thrust of business the power it gives.

It is a demanding job and suits my temperament perfectly.

…..

The end of another working day.

I have been alerted that Eva's computer has just shut down.

Collecting my jacket I make my way to the bank of elevators. Inserting the master key and calling all of the cars to the Crossfire floor.

Entering the first elevator again inserting the key in the control panel, I press the button for the 20th floor, only removing the key at the 21st level.

Leaning casually against the wall waiting for the doors to open.

There she stands.

Her attention focused on her cell.

She moves forwards, glancing up and meets my eyes .

She stops stock still, her bottom lip dropping slightly taking in a quick gasping breath.

I can't help myself, I just have to smile. She's so amusing just watching her try to regain her equilibrium. I enjoy seeing the effect I have on her.

The doors begin to close.

Moving forwards and pressing a button on the panel to hold them open.

"There's plenty of room for both of us, Eva. "I purr.

She looks momentarily confused, standing still for a few more seconds before stepping into the car.

The second she enters the elevator I become hyperconscious of the sheer sexual magnetism vibrating between us.

It is a strong electrical current. So strong I feel as if I could slice through it with a knife.

Lord have mercy I didn't know if I could survive the elevator ride!

The doors close and the car begins its descent.

The close confines of the car are ramping up the current even more.

Eva stands resolutely facing the car door, fidgeting from one foot to another .

"Enjoy your first day? " I enquire watching her intently. She seems determined not to look at me.

"Yes, actually, "she responds. " How was yours? "

"Well, it wasn't my first, but it was successful". Enjoying the waves of electrical currents flowing between us, and her discomfort of course.

The car stops to collect more passengers. Eva steps back to make room deliberately retreating to the opposite corner away from me . I'm not having that.

As she moves, so do I.

Purposely stepping to the side so I am only a few inches away.

I deliberately adjust my perfectly knotted tie, brushing my arm against hers.

She stiffens and for a brief moment closes her eyes.

I'm being deliberately provocative, and am loving every minute of it.

The car doors open, and as she steps forward I place my hand at the small of her back firmly guiding her forward.

My destination, my Bentley.

I intend to give Eva a lift home.

The warmth and softness of her body ripples through my hand.

At the turn styles my hand falls away, she turns and glances up and I stare steadily back absorbing every small nuance and the flicker of panic or is it loss in her eyes.

"Eva. "A male voice hales.

Shit !

Cary Taylor ... I hadn't planned for his interference and feel a surge of possessive anger pulse through me.

Throwing an impassive glance his way, damn it the guys staring straight at me; giving me the come on.

No thanks, Taylor!

Don't even go there, not my scene.

I angrily spout internally, striding smoothly past them both into the Bentley.


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting

CHAPTER 4

Meeting.

The next couple of days fly by.

I've been out of town for one of them.

Flying over to the Bahamas to be there for the opening of a new hotel / casino come leisure complex Crossfire Industries has just completed.

It is a 5 star complex aimed for the mega rich with every luxury available, to hopefully keep the guests happy while they gamble away fortunes.

Gambling has been part of my life since early adulthood, I have won millions at poker.

Ok, so I'm able to count cards.

I did however have the sense to cut and run whilst I was ahead .

Some of the guests we entertain or the Whales using a gambling term are unable to stop, winning fortunes but losing way more.

All the better for me and my employees'. We're happy to relieve them of their money.

I reinvested all my winnings into land and property. The timing had been unbelievably fortuitous, prices being at an all time low and within months a boom had occurred.

There has been no looking back and I have worked ferociously over the years and have become one of the richest men in the world.

…

Thursday morning.

I'm looking forward to today.

As busy as I have been I still keep thinking of Eva.

And today I will see her.

Hopefully, making some progress.

I'm not looking forward to many more nights aroused with no relief in sight .

The meeting with Garrity is scheduled for 4 pm.

I have arranged for two of my executive officers handling Kingsman to be at the meeting.

They arrive 15 minutes before 4 pm to discuss the project.

Helen Wicks is a smart talented business woman, she wouldn't have been working for me if not. I don't carry passengers.

I know she has to be wondering why I have outsourced the promotional work when we have an excellent promotional team of our own. She's astute enough not to ask, waiting no doubt to work it out for herself.

Maria Pinor has worked for a competitor.

I met her at one of the many business functions I attend .

We had a brief sexual fling, it had been very interesting, she is into all that BDSM shit.

Not something that really appeals to me.

I mean why would you want to be hit / caned / whipped, giving it out or on the receiving end.

Ok, she asked me to smack her bottom a couple of times, and yeah, I quite enjoyed that. But not hitting to hurt only for pleasure and I haven't tried it with any other girl.

The bondage side… hey, come on what guy doesn't want to try that out at sometime.

But pain? No.

Total dominance over another?

I don't need that either.

I am a dominant person I don't need to pretend at it.

She loved sex toys and we had a very enjoyable couple of weeks. Playing mainly and trying new sex toys out. But that was as far as it went I had fun then moved on, as per normal.

A year later she applied for a executive post here at Crossfire Industries, there was no reason not to give her the job she is well qualified, and perfectly capable of doing the job.

After her initial interview I pulled her to one side explaining how I expected her to be totally professional at her job and not to expect a continuation of our previous liaison. Naturally, she'd been slightly affronted at the time, claiming that had never been her objective when applying for the post. She still is over keen, but I can deal with that.

…

THE Meeting

Scott has just informed us that Garrity and Eva are waiting in reception.

BINGO !

He's fetched her with him!

A frisson of excitement trembles through me. This is going to fun.

Eva walks through the door a bright welcoming smile lightening her beautiful features. I rise to my feet as the smile freezes on her face.

Yeah baby, surprise!

Garrity, not expecting Eva to stop stumbles into her, sending her flying forward. I quickly catch her by the waist it is a natural reflex.

What isn't natural is me lifting her off her feet and pulling her directly onto my chest.

We have almost full body contact and the sensation is indescribable. I suck in a sharp breath and her body responds accordingly, I can feel her breasts tightening; as my body makes a silent yet powerful demand on hers.

This close contact with her body gives me an immediate erection.

Christ! we are in a room full of people whose sole attention is fixated on me and Eva.

I breath deeply trying to control my lust.

"Hello again, "I murmur huskily. " Always a pleasure running into you, Eva."

Eva flushes profusely, Garrity makes his apologies while I reluctantly set Eva down all the while assuring him apologies aren't necessary.

I don't like it though when Garrity clasps Eva's elbow to gently urge her back, away from me.

I feel this insane urge to tell him to take his hands off her and I'm unable to stop staring until he releases her elbow.

I want Eva next to me so after the introductions I command her to sit in the chair next to mine.

She hesitates deferring to Garrity for guidance. This I dislike too, I want her obeying me so stepping forward and leaning into her I order her to sit.

She instinctively obeys.

Good girl…

The next hour or so we grill Garrity and we are impressed, the guy knows what he's talking about.

Wrapping up the meeting I ask Eva what would entice her to try Kingsmen. She prevaricates and I have to threaten to clear the room to get her honest opinion. Her answer pleases me, so I wrap up the meeting telling Garrity he has a directive for the RFP.

Eva seems stunned at the pace of my decision making, her eyes wide as I walk beside her to the elevator making small talk with Garrity, I am determined to speak to Eva on her own.

The car doors open and they both step forward.

Placing my hand on Eva's elbow I gently hold her back.

"A moment, Eva. "I mutter.

" She'll be right down. "I tell an astonished Garrity.

Waiting for the doors to close and the car to begin it's descent, before recalling the car.

Turning to Eva who stands there mouth agape I ask her outright, "Are you sleeping with anyone? "

She blushes, inhales sharply and retorts. " What business is it of yours? "

I stare at her impassively, putting all my natural dominance into my face.

Eva takes a step back, almost as if I am intimidating her.

"Because I want to fuck you, Eva. I need to know what's standing in my way, if anything."

My honesty and directness surprises her.

She takes another involuntary step back to maintain her balance. Automatically, I reach out to steady her.

She flaps me away with her hands; and seems flustered and shocked, yet I can tell she is aroused, I certainly am.

"Maybe, I'm just not interested Mr. Cross. "She breathes quickly.

She's lying.

Her body is literally screaming for mine. I can feel the sexual thrall pulling us together.

I chuckle quietly at her. She knows she's lying, and she knows I'm aware of it.

The ding of the elevator makes her jump and she hurries into the car.

Once again I smile lazily as she turns to face me .

"Until next time, Eva. " I purr, confident in my ability to have this girl.

The doors close...

I've enjoyed that.

I can hardly wait to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5 Not in the Mood

CHAPTER 5 Not In The Mood

Friday lunch I am just finishing a meeting at Harley's, a business situated in the Crossfire building level 10.

Waiting by the elevator with some associates heading back to my office to finish up, the elevator doors open.

I glance over.

Eva … I feel a slow smile wrap around my face. A warm soft feeling in my chest.

It is an unexpected pleasure to see her.

Something is wrong though.

She doesn't have her normal composure.

She certainly isn't as pleased to see me as I am her.

Determined to find out why she looks upset, I enter the car holding my hand out to deter my associates from following.

As I move forward Eva attempts to step out.

I restrain her with a sharp tug on her elbow.

"Not so fast Eva." I drawl.

"What are you doing? "She snaps.

Capturing her by her shoulders I study her intently.

"Something's wrong. What is it? " I murmur.

"You. " She cries.

"Me?" I mutter surprised, meanwhile stroking her shoulders and luxuriating in the feel of her.

Pondering what to do I decide to get to the bottom of this. Plugging the master key into the panel, the car automatically ascends to the top floor.

"I'm not in the mood for you, Mr. Cross. "She warns.

I'm sure she isn't.

In fact she sounds like she wants to fight.

Bring it on, baby.

"I can get you in the mood. " I arrogantly reply.

"I'm not interested. " She snaps.

I am beginning to become a little tired of her refusal to admit

that she isn't sexually attracted to me.

"No lies, Eva." I scold, glancing behind to observe her reaction. " Ever."

She denies it as a lie. Saying she is attracted to me, but has no interest in doing anything about it.

Smiling and enjoying the inherent challenge in her words I leisurely turn to face her.

"Attraction is too tame a word for this. " I gesture at the air around high lighting the electrical tension resonating through out.

"Call me crazy, but I have to like someone before I get naked and sweaty with him." She retorts.

"Not crazy, but I don't have the time or inclination to date ." I inform her.

"That makes two of us. Glad we got that cleared up, "she agrees.

Oh I love her prissy attitude and I'd like to kiss that smart mouth and her continued resistance only increases my desire for her.

Stepping forward to touch the side of her mouth where a small amount of chocolate remains from the bar she has been eating catching it with my thumb and lifting it to my mouth.

"Hmm, chocolate and Eva… Delicious. "I purr.

"Romance isn't in my repertoire, Eva. But a thousand ways to make you come is. Let me show you."

The car finally comes to a halt.

Eva backs into a corner, I gently, yet insistently lead her out through the reception towards my office, garnering looks of surprise from my staff.

Once inside the office I press the privacy button to shield us from the view of my employees.

Removing my jacket I offer Eva a drink .

"No, dammit. " she says through tight lips.

I offer her a seat.

"I have to go back to work. "She snaps.

Still being prissy then …

I patiently tell her I also need to work and we need to work things out, therefore she should sit down.

"What's there to work out? "She protests.

Enough …

Picking her up and plonking her down on the couch, then sitting beside her.

She's so light… soft. Her soft body and her prissy attitude is a real turn on I can feel the stirrings of an arousal.

"Your objections." I inform her. " It's time to discuss what it's going to take to get you beneath me? "

"A miracle. "She retorts coldly pushing further away into the far corner of the couch. Then adds," I find your approach, crude and offensive. "

Ouch! Time to be honest I think.

"It's blunt, but it's honest. What do you want bullshit and flattery?" My voice loosing it's teasing tone.

" I want to be seen as more than an inflatable sex doll. " she adds offended.

"Well then. " Hmm, she wants more than sex. Damn it!

She stands.

"Are we done?" Her tone clipped.

I pull her back down.

"Hardly, we've established some talking points. What is it you want Eva? Seduction? Neither of us want to date .But the sexual attraction between us, well…so tell me exactly what you want. Do you want to be seduced?"

"Sex planned like a business transaction , is a turn off for me."She replies stiffly.

I explain how laying down ground rules at the start, avoids messy conclusions and exaggerated expectations.

She's furious.

Asking why I bother to call it a fuck, rather than a seminal emission in a pre – approved orifice .

I roar with laughter ... She's so amusing.

Standing and moving away, sounding pissed at my laughter she responds.

"Casual sex doesn't have to be romantic, but it should be personal, friendly even. Respect at least."

That wipes the smile from my face.

"There are no mixed signals in my affairs. You want me to blur that line. I see no good reason to do so. "A terse taut reply.

"I don't want you to do jackshit! " She yells angrily as she strides towards the door, yanking on the handle ...it's locked.

"Let me out, Cross! "She yanks the door handle again.

Moving swiftly behind her and placing my hands on the glass door.

My front to her back practically encaging her.

I feel her entire body shiver.

She is panting softly as she places her forehead against the cool glass door.

Fighting her arousal.

Breathing in her soft scent and my body pressing into her gently curves the pleasurable feeling …the effects are immediate…

I'm fully erect, she has to be aware of this.

Pressing closer to grind my hips into her back giving relief to my throbbing cock.

"Turn around Eva. " I command huskily in her ear.

"Let it go, Cross I'm too much trouble. "She breathes, her eyes clenched tightly shut, desperately fighting her sexual attraction to me.

She is never going to be too much trouble...

Maybe if I tell a slight untruth she might turn round.

"I am. You're too much trouble. "I lie smoothly.

Pressing one of my hands onto her hip, pulling her back into me. "Turn around, Eva. And say goodbye. "I quietly order.

Slowly, she turns so I can see her beautiful face.

Desire, regret and passion are written across her features.

"Kiss me. " I Demand. "Give me that at least."

She slowly licks her lips making me groan with pent up desire . Lowering my head I seal my lips to hers kissing her with long leisurely licks tasting her, loosing myself.

I deepen the kiss.

Passion ignites within her and her purse falls to the floor, grasping my hair with both hands she steers her lips over mine further igniting my pent up desire.

Growling into her mouth ... pulling away briefly.

"Trouble or not Eva. I want you. I can't stop ..."

I'm unable contain myself any longer.

Lifting Eva gently and placing her supine on the couch.

I hover over her body running one hand up her thigh and hissing when my hand reaches her garter.

"Dear god Eva, I want to see," I mutter ardently. Meanwhile pushing her skirt up above her thighs to marvel at her sexily clad body.

I need to take her here, now.

Moving so as to align my body over hers as she instinctively spreads her legs to accommodate me, lowering my head I take her mouth again ...

The click of the intercom resounds through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The shock of the intercom is a jolt to my system snapping me

out from a sensual daze and allowing rational thought.

My internal composure shattered.

"Christ! It's the middle of the day! In my god dammed office!" I exclaim exasperated.

I pride myself on my control and Eva has just tore that to shreds. As for Eva…

Eva is furious.

Not saying a word she shoots to her feet attempting to straighten her clothes.

"Here. " I move over to her yanking up her skirt to straighten the line of her blouse.

"Stop it! And leave me alone! "She hisses.

"Shut up Eva, "I said. Adjusting her blouse, then straightening her

skirt down again.

"Fix your ponytail. " I advise. It's all askew with that just fucked look.

I should be so lucky!

We reach the door together. A warmth and a touch of tenderness towards Eva spreads through me, as I see her obvious embarrassment and discomfort.

"Hey, are you okay? " I enquire softly.

"Do I look okay? "She snaps sarcastically.

"You look beautiful and fuckable. I want you so badly it hurts.

I am dangerously close to taking you back to the couch, and

making you come until you beg me to stop."

She says nothing, but doesn't look offended, so I press further.

"I'll juggle what I can, I'll come and get you at five. "

We both need to finish what we had started on the couch.

"No you won't, "She whispers fiercely. " This changes nothing."

"The hell it doesn't. "I snap.

"Don't be arrogant Cross! I lost my head. It doesn't change anything; I don't want what you want."

Christ! She's irritating. She won't admit that she wants me even now.

" Yes, you do." I slowly enunciate." You don't like the way I want to give it to you. So we'll revisit and revise."

She glares at me, then yanks the door open striding angrily past

Scott and the guys scheduled for my two pm appointment.

I mutter some platitudes to them and quickly follow in Eva's

wake, catching her at reception and placing my hand across Eva's

back to grasp her hip .

"Five o'clock, Eva. " I state adamantly.

"I'm busy. "

"Tomorrow, then. "I patiently add.

"I'm busy all weekend."

Enough!

Who is she busy with I wonder?

"With whom?" I ask tersely.

"That's none of …"

My hand covers her mouth.

" Don't …" I warn. "Tell me when then and say never. Take a good look at me, tell me if you see a man who is easily deterred."

She steps into the elevator.

"Monday lunch, "she reluctantly mutters. The doors begin to close.

"We're going to happen, Eva. " I promise her.

My tryst with Eva has left me with a serious hard on.

Fortunately, my jacket is fastened enabling me to function and deal

with my next appointment .

On the downside none of the business this afternoon is particularly

interesting, and jeez some people like the sound of their own

voices.

I feel as if I am being tortured all afternoon. I still have a serious

Erection and my balls ache like hell.

Eva seems determined to fetch me to my knees, being sexually frustrated is weakening my position.

Just before 5 pm I am alerted to Eva's computer being shut down.

Yes ...I am still having her monitored.

Wanting some relief from my relentless cravings for her, I decide to give her a call. The musical tone of her voice is so soothing.

"I'm still thinking of you." I rasp. "I can still feel you Eva, still taste you. I've been hard since you left. You've got the advantage. State

your demands ."

"Ah, lemme think." She softly murmurs.

She makes me wait, then comes back with a cheeky retort about

finding another woman to satisfy my needs. Fucking her till

she can't walk. Then hopefully, I will be over her( Eva ) by Monday.

I inhale sharply through my nose.

She's making fun of me, insulting my intelligence. Leaning back

in my seat I fight back my annoyance.

"That's your one free pass Eva. The next time you insult my intelligence,

I'll take you over my knee."

And I meant it. I haven't got to my position by taking bullshit from

anyone .

" I don't like that sort of thing. " she fires back, an under current of

alarm in her voice.

"We'll discuss. In the interim tell me what you do like? "

My threat to spank her hasn't worked, cause she goes on to

tease me about having phone sex and using her vibrator!

The cheeky little minx!

Instead of being annoyed this time, I have visions of her and me and B.O.B ( battery operated boy friend ).

"Oh Eva," I drawl. "What will it take to talk you into a threesome with B.O.B. "

She disregards me, going on to state that B.O.B and her have an

understanding about who has been used ,and it wasn't her. Then

a curt goodnight.

And hangs up.

Feeling frustrated and alarmingly aware that my feelings for Eva are

stronger than I like to admit to; I don't relish the prospect of another evening brooding over her .

Punching a number into my cell a familiar voice echoes back.

"Gideon! Where have you been? And why am I honoured with

this call ? "

"Hi Arnoldo, you free tonight? "

"Until 10 pm, yes. Then my friend I have a beautiful lady waiting for waiting for me."

"Save me the details, "I laugh.

It's typical of Arnoldo there is always a female waiting for him.

" Our place 7 pm, ok? "

"Sure Gideon. See you then. "

Authors note; Several 'guests' have complained at me ' re- hashing' (their words not mine) the old story and not writing anything new. Please log in, so I can defend myself; Yes, most of this story is the same I have altered and added small parts and re edited. Book one does not require too much changing it is Gideon's Mirror Image that requires the work. I don't feel like adding too many different changes in book one, especially his thoughts, he's on a learning curve and making mistakes. This man isn't use to making mistakes and until he realises that a lot of their problems are his fault he won't analyse things too much. He's use to girls falling at his feet!

I will answer reviews, so come on guys give me the opportunity to reply, I won't be rude or clever with it. Regardless what you have to say.

Sandra Jane.


	7. Chapter 7 Tableau One

CHAPTER 7 Tableau One

Angus draws up at Tableau One just before 7pm.

Tableau One is a new fusion bistro, complete with champagne bar and secluded gallery area for the more discerning patrons. There is a grazing menu offering superb food, whilst in an up beat atmosphere at expensive or depending on menu affordable prices.

"Gideon!" Arnoldo hails.

Arnoldo is one of my closest friends, I don't have many close friends they can be counted on one hand .A man in my business has to be careful who he trusts.

So yes, I have numerous friends, but only a few would I feel comfortable with if discussing matters of a personal nature.

I'd met Arnoldo whilst winning a fortune at the card table.

He'd been an up and coming chef in one of the many casinos' I frequented.

He is a talented and ambitious chef with a huge personality to match. He's funny, loquacious and full of Italian charm.

We soon became fast friends.

When my fortune allowed I financed him to start a restaurant on a 50 /5o partnership.

It has been hugely beneficial to both of us, we now own around 40 restaurants under the Tableau One logo across the USA.

Arnoldo is currently one of the most sought after celebrity chefs on T.V. .

"Arnoldo, it's good to see you." Shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while. " He exclaims. "Are you in trouble? " He jokes.

I grimace.

"Christ! You do have a problem don't you! Shall we dine first or do you want to divulge what's eating away at you?"

"Let's eat. "

We're led into a secluded area on the gallery, away from prying eyes or ears for that matter.

The views from the gallery are breath taking. New York at night lit up is something to see , you never got use to it .

The dining area is beautiful, the food delicious, every bite something to savour. As to be expected the service is flawless, the staff extremely attentive and hospitable .

We're sipping cognac when Arnoldo confronts me.

"Well are you going to tell me what this is about? Or are we going to sit here all night discussing sport."

I sigh into my glass.

"It's about a girl …I'm obsessed … Can't get her out of my mind."

"Has she a name? Or don't you want to tell me? "

"Eva." I breathe in deeply.

"Tell me what's happened so far? "

I go on to relate about our first meeting in the Crossfire lobby, then , how I ensured we met again her first day at work. Also, the extensive enquires made into her family and past adding lamely how

I am having her movements monitored.

"You're stalking her! " He exclaims.

"Maybe, you know how it is. I have to be careful with whom I entangle myself with."

I don't need to explain the reasons why. Arnoldo knows all about living in the public eye.

"So the delectable Eva is playing hard to get! " He chuckles.

"How do you know she's delectable? "

"Oh come on Gideon! Every woman I've seen you with is a drop dead gorgeous brunette!"

Starring pensively into my glass I mutter.

"She's a blonde."

There is a long pause causing me to look up at my friend, he isn't normally speechless.

"You are straying from your normal paths, aren't you?" He murmurs quietly.

I shrug.

"I just find her adorable. "

"Then what? Tell me." He urges me to continue.

"I proceed to tell him about the Kingsman meeting and what I have said ,then what had happened this afternoon.

He roars with laughter much to my discomfort.

After a few seconds though I laugh with him. I mean what she'd said on the phone really was quite funny, even if I hadn't thought that at the time.

"Then what? What did you say? How did you react? "He eagerly questions.

"I wasn't amused "I said wryly. " I'm not use to being taunted."

"No I should imagine not." He scoffs.

Then I explain what I have told her.

'It was her only free taunt, otherwise I would take her over my knee and spank her.'

"Kinky. "He smirks.

Trying hard to contain his amusement at my expense.

"So you told her you wanted to fuck her?"

"Yes, she couldn't get away quick enough. " I glower.

Arnoldo bit back a laugh.

His face suddenly forming into a frown. " Gideon, do you seriously believe you may not have her? "

"No, we'll happen. It may just take a little more coaxing than usual. I may have to give a bit more of myself."

"I like the sound of her. Not many women would dare speak to you like that. It's about time you met a girl who challenged you. Hmm , who would have thought Gideon Cross offering himself on a plate to a woman… I never thought I'd see the day!"

" I want to fuck her into next year Arnoldo, not spend the rest of my days with her! " I retort.

He smiles with an annoyingly sceptical expression on his face.

Raising his eye brows, he simply said

"We'll see ..."

It seems Arnoldo can read me better than I thought .

Where is my infamous impassive face?

"I'd like to meet her. Fetch her here .When you've managed to break down her resistance of course! "

"Of course. " I sardonically reply.

He laughs again and then is face crinkles into a frown.

"On a serious note Gideon, tread carefully my friend, I see a change in you."

I dismiss his comment, no woman would ever capture me.

We move onto other matters, until Arnoldo's romantic assignation takes him away.


	8. Chapter 8 Night Club

CHAPTER 8 Night Club

I feel slightly less frustrated when leaving the restaurant, it has been a relief to talk to someone about Eva, even if Arnoldo has found the conversation highly amusing.

His earlier words though keep playing on my mind.

"Take care Gideon. I see a change in you."

Have I altered?

Maybe…

My cell interrupts my inner reverie.

"Cross. " It's the security team I have monitoring Eva.

"Mr. Cross I thought you would want to be informed that Miss Tramell and Mr. Taylor, have been out clubbing at several places; they have just gone into East Village, one of ours. They have been hitting the drink pretty heavy sir."

A surge of cold anger sweeps through me.

She's out trolling!

" Stay with them and don't let Miss Tramel leave with any other man except for Taylor."

I order Angus to take me to another lounge of mine, more up market a few blocks away from East Village.

Once there, I ensconce myself in the security room; whist informing the manager that I want one of our guys to wait outside East village to lure Eva and Cary here with one of our cards normally reserved for the high spenders at the casinos'.

I have tapped into East Villages security cameras so I am able to watch when they are about to leave.

I want to speak to Eva on my own … Taylor will get in the way. Being the control freak that I am, I used the information gleamed from the earlier reports on Cary Taylor to arrange a distraction.

He's bi–sexual, so I have the manager arrange for two good looking guys to keep him occupied for a time, while I speak to Eva .

The plan works a treat.

Before I know it they have been seated upstairs in the V.I.P. bar.

I watch them for a while, standing not too far away, yet out of sight. They are easy and relaxed with each other, obviously very good friends.

The guys the manager has procured wait for me to give them the nod.

Whilst I watch Eva chat amicably away, the lights from the dance floor play across her hair, lightening it so it appears she is wearing a halo. Just like an angel. I thought.

My angel …

What..? I need to get a life!

Nodding to the guys, they casually move towards them.

They're good, playing their parts perfectly.

Ah… my cue... moving forwards and placing a hand firmly on Eva's shoulder.

"This one's taken."

Across from me Taylor's face is a picture.

I move round extending my hand to him, and introducing myself.

He seems delighted to meet me, and coyly adds much to Eva's discomfort.

"I've heard a lot about you. "

Sitting next to Eva I drape my arm across the back of her seat so I can feel the soft skin of her arm .

"Good to know. " I reply calmly looking at Eva's face.

"Maybe there's hope for me yet." And I raise my eyebrows in a silent question.

Eva turns about.

"What are you doing? " She hisses.

Ahh, obviously not pleased to see me.

The muscles in my face harden.

"Whatever it takes. " I said sarcastically.

An amused Taylor goes off to dance with the guys.

Unsettled, Eva glances away in an attempt to ignore me.

My eyes slide over her profile, an angry Eva, is a beautiful Eva.

I remain silent waiting for her to speak.

Eventually, she turns back glancing over my clothes.

"You look…" she pauses " I like the way you look. " She adds lamely.

Her continuous reticence is beginning to piss me off.

"Something you like ? " I said tightly. "Or is it the overall package, or the clothes. Maybe the sweater or pants? "

We go on to swap fast angry words regarding clothes.

She eventually concedes to liking most of what I wear, but I'm not going to let her off that easily.

"How was your date with B.O.B? "

She immediately looks away her cheeks colouring profusely.

"I don't kiss and tell." Her tart reply attempting to hide her colourful

cheeks.

She looks so embarrassed, my temper disappears replaced with a tenderness at her vulnerability. I gently brush her cheeks with my fingers and murmur,

"you're blushing." She hears the amusement and curiosity in my voice and swiftly changes the subject.

"Do you come here often? "Like I haven't heard that before.

Taking hold of her hand to stroke her palm I reply.

"When necessary."

She glares at me.

"What does that mean? When you're on the prowl?"

Yes … She's jealous …She does care.

I beam at her.

" No Eva, when expensive decisions need to be taken. I own this club."

We're interrupted by the waitress fetching Eva's drink of choice for both of us .

Eva bristles at the over attentive behaviour of the waitress towards me. She will have to get use to this, woman have a habit of flirting with me.

The proximity of Eva is enough to turn me on, and talking of B.O.B.'s plus her prissy attitude has me testing my control to the limits.

I want to kiss her, taste her and I'm barely restraining myself.

Grasping the glass tasting the drink I give in to my desires.

Surging forwards to place my lips on hers; the kiss is wild and untamed, she doesn't protest and she pulls my hair to hold me closer.

Groaning I deepen the kiss, stoking my tongue across hers.

She responds by sucking on my tongue .

No doubt shocked at my sudden attack she wrenches away gasping for air I'm not ready to let her go, nuzzling down her neck and breathing in her wonderful aroma.

"I need to be inside you Eva. I'm aching for you." I groan intently.

" How did you know, Cary's name what I have been drinking?"

Reluctantly I pull back explaining she had been in one my clubs drinking earlier, so I pulled the information from the credit cards.

And Cary's name is on the rental agreement for the apartment.

She turns as white as a ghost, I thought she was going to faint.

"You own the building I live in?" She's incredulous with disbelieve.

"Yes. "

She seems to think I'm crazy, telling me her mum stalks her too.

And asks whether I needed to see a shrink.

" Not presently, but you're driving me crazy enough to make that a possibility. "I mutter grimly.

I really couldn't see what her problem was, anyone can access that information if they have a mind to. But she is furious asking me why I did it.

" So I can figure you out, damn it! " My frustration making its appearance.

She tells me in future I should just fucking ask …and asks whether that is so hard to do.

" It is with you." I mutter loosing my patience. "I can't get alone with you for more than five minutes."

" Because the only thing you want to talk about is getting laid! "She screeches.

"Christ Eva! Keep your voice down." Is she crazy?

The fucking paparazzi are everywhere in New York, and top clubs like this are full of them.

She becomes very quiet, seemingly studying my face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Frustrating woman.

"I'm thinking. "

"Well if it's about seminal emissions, I won't be held accountable for my actions. "I went on quickly.

Remember the spanking baby...

" I guess the 'I want to fuck you ' approach works a lot for you? "

Oh no… we ain't going there. I give her my impassive stare whilst telling her I won't answer that one .

I acknowledge that I am here for her, and have arranged it .

She is out trolling , and if she wants someone to sleep with she can chose me.

She denies trolling, just burning off stress.

" So you drink and dance when you're tense, I work on the problem that's making me tense. "I inform her.

" Is that what I am a problem?" She sighs.

"Absolutely. " I smile, pleased she is relaxing and talking at last.

" What's your definition of dating? " She enquires.

"Lengthy social time spent together while we're not actually fucking." I respond immediately.

"Don't you enjoy the company of women? "

Ha she thinks I'm a misogynist.

" Sure, as long as there's no demands on my time, or exaggerated expectations. I've found it best to have mutually exclusive sexual relationships and friendships."

She questions me further on this, then gave me her thoughts .

She lists her priorities in life, job, single woman etc, but she likes sex.

"Good, have it with me." I urge.

Smiling and thinking of the hot and sweaty times we could have .

She shoves at my shoulder.

" I need a personal connection, it doesn't have to be intense but it has to be more than an emotionless transaction for me. "

"Why? " She's saying she wants me to wade in waters I'd promised myself I wouldn't go in again.

Apparently, it pisses her off feeling used for sex. She has issues over it.

I told her to look at it as her using me.

"Not with you. " An elated feeling sweeps through me, she can feel my desire and natural dominance over her.

"Besides… " she hurriedly goes on. " That's semantics ,I need an equal exchange in sexual relationships or the upper hand."

" Okay. " I couldn't quite believe that I have said that so easily, I am going against all my normal rules, yet somehow Eva seems to break down these barriers.

She is surprised too, I tell her I'm not comfortable with it, but will give it a go.

It seems I'm going to have to behave myself tonight, and it's nearly killing me.

Pulling her closer her short dress goes obscenely high exposing her thighs, I sure she doing it deliberately to tease.

I did however spend a pleasant evening making out with Eva , she's a girl that likes to be kissed her lips and neck incredibly soft.

I wonder whether other parts of her body are softer.

Well, with a bit of luck and good planning I will soon find out...

Jesus...I just hope she doesn't make me wait too long, I physically ache for her.

Cary eventually returns insisting Eva leaves since they have another bash tomorrow night.

I have Angus drop them off, since Eva is rather unsteady on her feet by the end of the evening.

All in all … a good night .


	9. Chapter 9 Stunned

CHAPTER 9

Stunned.

Saturday morning I sleep late not rising till 8 am.

Once dressed, maintaining my usual routine I look at the days itinerary.

Until this evening the day is mine to do as I want.

This evening is the Advocacy dinner. A charity event to raise money to help the children who suffer sexual abuse. It is an annual event attended by most of the well heeled philanthropists, and is a powerful and effective way to reach influential professionals in NYC, and when New Yorkers do charity, they do it in style. Through this event the charity are able to reach thousands of new potential donors to further their mission. If I could play only a small part in furthering their cause, then so be it.

Reaching for the guest list I search for the Stanton's names. Brilliant… Richard and Monica are on it, but even better so are Eva and Cary.

Baring in mind that Eva had a lot to drink last night I reckon she will have one hell of a headache this morning, so I have delivered to her apartment a Hang over cure. Complete with a hand written card with my number on, telling her to call me.

I want Eva to come with me to the dinner, she wants to spend time not actively fucking and the dinner seems like a perfect occasion.

For the next three hours I labour away, first with my martial arts instructor, then a tough session in the gym.

Once back home work prevails, e. mails by the dozen need my attention.

It is getting on to late afternoon, Eva still hasn't called.

I concentrate on last night's conversation.

Eva had resented discussing sex between us as if we were negotiating a merger. But in the end she had negotiated in kind.

Her fury over what she would call my stalking or intrusive behaviour, is also a concern for me.

I can't really see what her problem is?

All the same I decide to stand down the security team, I mean when she is with me we will have security anyway.

Plus Stanton seems an able man I'm certain his security officers' will have carried out an assessment of her safety.

If Eva and I do stay together for any period of time we would have to revisit and revise this issue.

Naturally, all this thinking of Eva is making me horny I can't stop thinking about the look on her face when I pleasure her to orgasm.

Fed up of waiting for her call, and realizing time is short I go to see her. Just before I reach her apartment my cell rings.

"Eva. "

She seems startled that I know her number, however, I am out of patience, informing her I am on my way up and for her to let the front desk know, finishing the phone call as I step into the building.

I stand in the hallway, stunned… Eva has answered the door wearing only a robe and diamond anklet.

Her hair and face styled for dinner.

She looks so fucking gorgeous.

Eva's physical proximity sends a shock wave of desire through me.

" Worth the trip to find you like this Eva. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, that can't be why you're here? "

I explain she has taken too long to call, that I have something time sensitive to ask her.

"Go with me to the Advocacy dinner tonight? "

She seems surprised I'm going, yet pleased too. Although She is worried others may read more into the date than there is.

Especially her mother.

I tell her to leave her mother to me. I am accustomed to dealing with woman, and I know Monica Stanton will give me no trouble, most people are too intimidated by my wealth to chance upsetting me.

"God, you look beautiful, Eva. " I can't help myself exclaim.

I press my lips into her neck telling her I will pick her up at 7 pm. Not giving her the opportunity to refuse.

Kissing down her neck she melts into me, and just as before in my office I pick her up and lay her down on the couch.

Undoing her robe I sit back and gaze at her naked body enraptured.

Leaning down to kiss her soft lips, whilst gently kneading her left breast with one hand, the other hand sliding down her inner thigh. Eva's legs opening like the covers of a book. I cup her possessively and then gently tease her soft folds, sliding two fingers inside her.

She is hot and incredibly small inside.

Eva thrusts her hips up demanding my fingers to move quicker and harder inside her.

She explodes, crying out with pleasure.

The look in her eyes as she orgasms, is so needy and vulnerable, I know in that moment she will do anything for me.

A surge of triumph mingles with desire to taste her surges through me .

Lifting her leg over the back of the sofa I place my mouth over her trembling clit. She tastes of woman and sex, continuing to tease, lick and suck until she explodes again this time into my mouth breathlessly calling out my name.

Pulling back I close her robe. I have no condoms on me, I am desperate to be inside her. I need to leave before my control is completely shredded.

Staring down at her I touch the diamond anklet.

" 7 o'clock Eva, and keep this on I want to fuck you while you're wearing nothing else …


	10. Chapter 10 Friendly Warning

CHAPTER 10

Friendly Warning

Leaving Eva had been excruciatingly painful, I am so hard my balls are aching.

In the elevator I fight to fetch myself back in control, if it wasn't for the fact I know there are cameras' in all the elevators I would have given myself some relief.

I envisage what could happen if I did, no doubt one of the building's security guys would siege upon the opportunity to make a fast buck.

Selling the tapes and images of me giving myself a hand job would go viral within minutes.

The thought makes me shudder, it certainly has the desired effect, pouring cold water on my overheated libido.

While I am musing on the disastrous P.R. job my guys would have to handle, my cell rings, I ignore it letting it go to voice mail.

Once home, I contact the manager at the hotel where I maintain a permanent suite, I use this pad to entertain the women I want to have sex with.

I've never fetched a woman to my apartment, it's never felt the right thing to do. It's my place of refuge, my retreat and I've never felt close enough to any woman.

I find it best to keep things separate.

I inform the manager to place some chilled Krug vintage Champagne de Mesnil 2000 in the room.

Its a wonderful drink though outrageously expensive at around $700 a bottle, Eva is worth it.

If I feel a moment of unease at taking Eva to the hotel, I quickly ignore it pushing the thought to the dark recesses of my mind.

My cell vibrates in my pocket ( having switched it to silent earlier. )

This time I look at the caller I.D .

Damn, it's Corrine.

In fact the earlier call was from her.

I really am not in the mood for one of her long meandering conversations, she couldn't really have too much to say I'd only spoken to her a few days ago.

Assuredly, if I was her husband I would get pretty pissed off if she kept phoning another man.

Allowing the call go to voice mail again, I go to change for this evening .

….

Arriving at the front desk the concierge refuses me entrance, apparently Eva hasn't informed them I am expected.

Swallowing my annoyance at being kept waiting in my own building, I attempt to wait patiently.

Taylor emerges from the lift.

"Sorry about that Gideon, Eva's not quite ready. Let's go on up, she won't be long."

Nodding curtly, I follow him into the lift feeling tense, and still a little annoyed at being kept waiting, I let him chat freely away only answering him when necessary.

He seems an easy going affable guy.

In the apartment he offers me a drink, which I refuse.

"Look Gideon there's something I need to say," he began.

" Eva is my closest friend and she's precious to me. I know she comes across as a very confidant woman and in some ways she is, but a lot of it is a front. Emotionally, she is extremely fragile. I've been doing a little research on you; you're known as the playboy billionaire. You fuck about with her, I don't care how rich you are I'll kick the shit out of you."

"Coming from you with your track record, that's a bit out of line don't you think? " Casting my mind back to the reports I have received about Taylor, he sleeps around like a whore.

" I don't care what you think of me, however I do care about Eva."

"Do you give this warning to all Eva's dates? "

" No, this is my first time she calls you dark and dangerous . You're the first guy I have ever felt could potentially hurt her, badly."

I narrow my eyes staring at him intently, his concern for Eva is genuine; not that I thought he would be able to kick the shit out of me. I am highly trained in martial arts and know how to defend myself.

"I'll bear it in mind. " I mutter. "Is she going to be much longer? " turning to stare at the New York sky line from their window.

" I'll go get her , " his voice returning to the light hearted tone of earlier.

Staring out at the view I wonder whether I will hurt Eva?

Taylor is correct, going on my past record the odds are I would.

I sense her, before seeing her.

Turning quickly and standing stock still, gazing at the beautiful angel before me.

She looks sensational … dressed in a long brilliant red dress, slashed at the side to her hip, diagonally cut at the top with an open back. Her dress displays every soft curve of her body, enhancing her beautiful breasts.

For a few moments I am speechless, before collecting myself and taking her soft hand to kiss.

"Hi. " She breathes.

I smile, remembering where my lips had been on her body the last time I saw her.

"Hi yourself, you look amazing I can't wait to show you off."

"Let's hope I do you justice. "She replies.

Why wouldn't she do me justice?

She looks fabulous.

I frown trying to work this out, then Cary's earlier words come to mind about her being emotionally fragile. It seems self esteem is one of her problems, beats the life out of me why.

We all take the ride in the car to the lobby, Eva's proximity and the confines of the elevator once again ramping up the sexual tension.

In the lobby I place my hand at the small of Eva's back guiding her to the waiting limousine, we part company with Cary.

At last I have Eva to myself.

She steps into the limousine…

JUST A REMINDER I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY AND ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SYLVIA DAY . JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR A WHILE …


	11. Chapter 11 Red Dresses and Limo's

CHAPTER 11

Red Dresses and Limo's

Sliding into the limo after Eva holding her hand and gently stoking her palm, this simple touch has me tugging Eva onto my lap and hitting the button for the privacy glass.

Eva's reaction is immediate, grasping hold of my hair and moulding her lips to mine. Our hands are everywhere, touching and feeling each others bodies.

Eva moves to straggle me raising her dress above her hips.

The bulge of my erection pressing into her thigh.

Deepening her kiss she licks, sucks and strokes my tongue.

I have never before felt so utterly processed and wanted, my heart thuds to her touch .

Drawing back, my chest heaving and gazing into her eyes, I ask her "What are you doing to me ?"

"I'm touching you, enjoying you. I want you, Gideon." Her words are soft and playful, her voice husky.

Her hands resting on my chest go lower.

"No! " I protest. "Not here…later when we have time to finish it. "

Eva never responds, instead running her hands down over my waist to my fly.

Stopping her again with my hand, she protests.

"I need this."

Looking around alarmed, we are in the middle of a city surrounded by pedestrians and cars.

I narrow my eyes at her, yet she keeps up the slow seductive rhythm. Watching my face through out she places her hand on my groin slowly undoing my fly.

My erection falls heavily into her hands.

She wraps her fingers around my arousal, and the sheer sensation has me quivering with pleasure.

"Give this to me." she whispers.

I make no further attempts to stop her.

I know I haven't a hope in hell of stopping.

Gripping her thighs and sliding my thumbs inside her panties, ripping them away.

" I want to spread your legs and lick you till you beg." I murmur against her mouth.

Reaching back she unclasps her purse producing a condom.

"I'm no good with these," she purrs, passing the condom to me.

"I'm breaking all my rules for you. " I complain huskily.

I still can't understand why I'm allowing Eva to do this.

Yet I'm consumed with desire for her.

"Rules are made to be broken," she quips.

This makes my mind up and pressing the intercom button to tell Angus to keep driving till told otherwise.

Eva goes bright red.

" Why Eva you seduce me into having sex in my limo, yet blush when I tell my driver not to interrupt us while you're doing it to me . " I tease amused by her embarrassment.

She pouts prettily then positions herself above the crown of my cock.

"Go slow." I tell her.

Pressing down slowly her eyes looking straight into mine, her tight muscles squeezing my cock to the point that it's almost painful. She cries out when she's taken me to the hilt.

"God Eva…" I gasp, feeling off kilter.

What we are doing is so intimate, so close, eye to eye.

My jaw is locked hard as I fight to resist the urge to thrust into her.

Using my right hand to circle her clit, my left to grasp her thigh guiding her movements slowly up and down.

Half mad for her I pull her forward roughly kissing her face murmuring all the things I want her to do to me .

My words send Eva out of control riding my cock fast and hard until she explodes.

Hell! Control fucked… I thrust up into her, Fuck… Fuck. " I growl after every in stroke.

Pounding my hips up until I hit her end.

It must hurt her, cause I am a big man, and Eva is only small; yet I can't help it I've lost control completely.

All I'm bothered about is fucking her.

I pound on and on until I have my sweet release, shouting Eva's name with an animal ferocity as stars flicker behind my eyes blinding me in an overload of sensations.

We sit fore head to forehead both of us gasping for breath; clasping her face I stare into her eyes both our souls laid bare for the other to see.

We stay locked like this for what seems forever.

"Wow." She breathes.

"Yeah, "I grin.

Still staring into her eyes mesmerised, we still remain as one.

Eva doesn't know this but I have just had the best orgasm of my life …

Yet unbelievably I am primed and ready to go again.

After that fucking I wouldn't have thought it possible .

Well, we all live and learn ... Somehow though, I think it's because it's Eva , she seems to appeal to me on a deeper level than any other woman ever has before.

Sighing a deep breath, cause all I want to do is take Eva away and spend the night making love to her

She feels so soft and loveable.

"I don't want to break this moment, but I can't blow this dinner off. I have to give a speech. " I explain.

Lifting Eva off me and to my side, I gently run a tissue between her legs, before sorting out myself and informing Angus to take us to the charity event.

Leaning back I realise how emotionally attached I've become to Eva in such a short period of time.

Suddenly, tumults of emotions rush through my mind.

Panic, fear, love, desire and loss of control, but more than anything fear.

My brain becomes confused with all these conflicting emotions.

I seem to have no command over my tongue or mind, all I want to do is get away from her, as far as possible.

This raw insatiable need for her, frightens the hell out of me .

How could I allow myself to become so emotionally involved when there are aspects of me, that if she found out would drive her away.

God, I need a drink!

Leaning forward opening the bar for a brandy, offering her a drink, yet find I'm unable to look at her.

I can't understand why I feel so wretched ,and don't want her to read this in my face.

The violence of my emotions continue to come crashing down,

so I use a coping strategy from my teenage years, withdrawing into my mind, keeping myself aloof from every one.

I am reeling…

…

Authors note:

Hi guys, presently I'm in the process of writing my own story, for those of you who haven't already read it I've decided to post a teaser… a bonus chapter.

Many thanks to 1962 who suggested this to me, and must have spent hours editing chapters one and two.

Please note this is a M rated story.

The Third Person

Chapter 1

Tommy's POV:  
The hotel lobby is full of weary travellers queuing in line waiting to be allocated rooms.  
Unbeknown to the press I've been here all week, conducting business from the conference rooms or my penthouse apartment on the roof top of the hotel.  
I'm aware my whereabouts won't remain unknown for much longer. The staff are trying to help though, the doorman Fred has placed reserve labels on all the seats in the lobby to discourage loiterers and paparazzi, lurking amongst paying guests.  
"Looking forward to your party Tom?" Hank jests, knowing full well my thoughts on the matter.  
"Sure, like a hole in the head." I grouse, side stepping around suit cases.  
Likewise, the bar has several guests waiting to be served.  
"Take a seat, I'll order."  
Jack, a young local kid who has worked at the hotel for a couple of years is serving. He sometimes works the bar in my suite when I'm entertaining.  
On my approach Jack automatically glances my way. "Yes sir?"  
"Large cafetiere of coffee and four bottles of water."  
"Great," a soft feminine voice breathes, "don't bother with me, I don't exist." She continues.  
It's the tone of her voice, her indignation, and her complete indifference at offending me. Oh god…  
I'm sent hurtling back in time, to another bar, another girl… Sarah.  
Controlling my features, then slowly turning wanting to look, assure myself I'm not dreaming.  
She's slim around mid thirties, pale skinned and beautiful green eyes and mid length light brown hair.  
Her clothes are creased from travelling; she looks tired and fed up.  
At this moment she has an almost scornful look on her face, clearly not impressed with my manners.  
She's pouting, pulling her fragile frame up to stand straight at the bar and square her shoulders as if preparing for battle.  
If her stance hadn't been so achingly familiar, I would have laughed, she probably only weighs one hundred and ten pounds wet through. I'm a big guy at six foot three.  
But there has to be something here, I'm so drawn to her. The way she lifts her eyes to study me, then looks down as if all her courage has ebbed away.  
The tiny glances around her, until she plucks up the courage to face me.  
Frankly, I don't believe in love at first sight, I don't really want anything to do with love…It's too painful.  
But I do know when two people are meant to meet and find each other.  
And me and this woman are meant to be, maybe for one night only, I don't know… but at the moment every expression she makes or each word she utters reminds me of Sarah.  
A powerful sense of loss and desire plough through me, loss because I know the Sarah I knew is impossible to conjure up and, desire because it is seventeen years since I had sex with Sarah and apart from their looks being different all other facets of her scream Sarah of old .  
I want her, I want to take her from this room now, up to my penthouse and make sweet and passionate love.  
I haven't done that for years, a woman's enjoyment of sex doesn't usually concern me, not anymore.  
Call girls that's all I use.  
Business transactions, I pay … get what I want. No responsibility…  
Her courage is waning, after looking me over for a moment, and then meeting my eyes, the strength of my stare has her lowering her eyes again.  
Her frail shoulders slump slightly, the earlier miff of temper dissipating, replaced by a little shame, much to her chagrin.  
She turns defeated…  
No don't go ...I want to shout.  
Shaken by the vehemence of my thoughts I watch bemused as this woman wanders carefully out of the room.  
Breathing deeply, aware my actions may have serious repercussions, yet not giving a damn.  
Reaching into my pocket for my cell.  
"Juan, " he nods, being just inside the room, bodyguards try to blend in , however Juan is six foot seven and wouldn't blend in anywhere.  
"The woman walking towards you, find out who she is? Keep an eye on her, if she leaves the hotel I want to know."  
Chapter 2:

Jasmine's POV:

At the bar there is only one guy serving and he is extremely efficient apart from the fact he seems to prefer serving men, regardless of who was there first.  
My attempts to catch his eye are a total waste of time; he seems to have selective sight. Mind, I've always had this problem when waiting to be served I become this invisible woman, usually too polite to make any complaints.  
Bloody hell… talk about moaning, what's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this. I suppose a five hour delay at Manchester airport, then an eight hour flight, plus the three hour journey to Manchester and the hour transfer from JFK airport to the hotel has left me pretty bereft of patience.  
At last… "Ma'am?" Mister efficient bar staff enquires. "Err…"  
His attention immediately switches away from me to my left a guy is striding towards the bar all suited and booted.  
Obviously a business man, walking with an easy confidence portraying his self possession.  
"Yes sir?" Mister 'I don't want to serve women' calls out.  
Yes, I'm peeved… Bloody hell I was only joking when I thought the bartender didn't like serving women!  
"Large caffetaire of coffee and four bottles of water." Suited and booted replies. No pleases...no thank you.  
The barman jumps to action.  
"Great." I gripe.  
Lifting my resting arms off the bar to stand up straight in indignation.  
"Don't bother with me, I don't exist." Continuing to whine.  
Suited and booted slowly turns, staring straight at my petulant face.  
Oh heck, did I say all that out loud?  
His face is totally impassive as he assesses my rather crumpled appearance.  
I've been wearing the same clothes for the last thirty hours, my make up is non existent, worn off with time, and my clothes are creased from continually sitting in the confines of a plane, my hair tousled and untidy.  
Not to put to fine a point on it. I'm a mess.  
And with the sour puss look on my face, well … do I need to elaborate?  
I'm determined not to blush, however his stare is so penetrating I find myself looking down, averting my eyes for a moment as I swallow back the uncomfortable lump forming in my throat. Damn it…  
Oh well be brave Jazz, what's good for the gander is good for the goose as the old adage goes.  
Gradually lifting my eyes assessing him as he is me.  
He's impeccable turned out, of course.  
The suit looks expensive, the shirt the whitest white I've ever seen, and the sleeves fasten with cufflinks which have an unusual design.  
The tie is elegant and is tied in a perfect Windsor knot. The shoes he's wearing probably cost more than my holiday.  
Moving on to his face he has a slightly rugged complexion, he's probably around, hmm, mid forties? He's not beautiful in the way some men are, or overtly good looking, attractive yes, gorgeous eyes definitely, but he has something else.  
Magnetism perhaps?  
Moving up. Chocolate brown hair, one or two tiny flecks of grey at the temples, hardly noticeable, the cut is short around the sides and back, layered on top softening the effect.  
No, he isn't drop dead gorgeous.  
Though he has this innate attractiveness.  
His whole demeanour radiates confidence.  
His eyes and lips a redeeming feature off setting his cold hard expression.  
Unfortunately for me those eyes are now boring straight into mine, still expressionless.  
Crikey this guy has the deadpan, inscrutable look nailed.  
Feeling very self conscious and slightly light headed from the long trip, and my earlier petulant behaviour. Wishing now I had kept my mouth shut, I turn away, giving up completely on any form of drink.  
Tentatively making my way towards the exit, watching every step I take, it would be just my luck to trip and fall thus making my humiliation complete.  
By the door a tall, muscled guy stands surveying the room. He too, is well dressed though seems to be attempting to blend in and go unnoticed, failing completely, there is just so much of him... he gives me a small disinterested glance, then reaching into his inner jacket pocket and retrieving his vibrating cell, placing the phone to his ear to listen. His eyes instantly glance my way cool and detached.

As I pass by I turn giving suited and booted a swift glance, he's talking on his cell his eyes focused on the muscled guy by the door.

Coincidence, I appease myself. Either that or maybe I've just been rude to the hotel manager and the other guy is security.

I hope they don't kick me out…

Nevertheless, the encounter has left me feeling stupid. Damn I can feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes…

Flopping down to sit on my luggage, preparing for a long wait. Laughing at myself for my over active imagination trying to beat back the tears with sarcasm at my behaviour.

Oh well it was diverting if nothing else.

There are only eight people in front of me in the queue now. I try to work the timing out, two people have been taken to their rooms I must have been away fifteen minutes, that's one hour before I'll be able to shower and…

"Ma'am?"

"Yes." Looking up in surprise at one of the hotel receptionists.

Damn have they come out here to tell me off for sitting on the case messing up their precious lobby or worse still maybe that guy is hotel security.

"May I have your passport and booking details?"

I hand these over; the receptionist leads me to the desk by passing my fellow travellers who all look rather disgruntled at this unwarranted show of favouritism.

To be honest I'm too tired to care and the efficiency of the staff have me booked in and shown to my room in no time at all.

…..

The above are shortened versions of chapters one and two.

For the full chapters go to my profile, the story 'The Third Person'.

Or look under the fifty shades trilogy for the books title.

Please review and let me know what you think of the story.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12 Advocacy Dinner

CHAPTER 12

Advocacy Dinner

We arrive at the dinner, the tension in the air is palpable neither of us has spoken.

My aloofness leaving a heavy silence.

Eva keeps giving me tiny side long glances, she must be wondering what the hell has come over me and I don't have the time or the inclination to address this with her.

As we leave the limo by automatic reflex Eva takes my arm.

We deserve an award for our acting abilities, smiling and stopping by rote for the mass of waiting paparazzi.

Once inside a friend calls my name waking me from my self imposed stupor, I head over.

Only when I reach him do I realize Eva has slipped away, feeling a frisson of annoyance and sense of loss, I bite back my temper. Once again resorting back to my acting abilities, I go through with the normal social niceties, I play my part well enough I suppose.

Turning and scanning the room for Eva, I find her with Taylor and her family; Taylor is holding her hand with a concerned expression across his features.

Shit, she's telling him… This make's me mad as hell.

The damn phone vibrates again.

Distracted, I automatically answer my cell without looking at the caller I.D.

"Cross … "I bit out.

"Err ... Gideon ..? " A soft familiar voice breathes hesitantly.

Shit its Corrine again...

What the hell does she want?

I really could do without this at the moment.

"Gideon… I … I … need your help ...I'm ... having a bit of a crisis."

So am I, baby… So am I.

"Corrine, I would like to help, but I'm in a tight spot here I'm at a charity dinner and I have to give a speech. Can't this wait? "

" Oh Gideon ... " She proceeds to burst into tears making me feel bad for trying to fob her off.

"Corrine! Stop that. What the hell is up with you? "

"I'm leaving him Gideon ... I need your help ... "She sobs.

"Giroux! What's he done? "I'll strangle the bastard if he's hurt her.

"Nothing ...it's me ...I …I ...keep thinking ...of … of... us, "

My thought's slam to a halt, there is perfect clarity for the first time this evening since seeing Eva.

And panic, remembering the near panic I use to feel when entangled with Corrine.

Oh fuck!

No ...no not again. I don't want this, its Eva I want.

I'm stunned for one second realizing what I have subconsciously admitted to myself, it's Eva, always Eva.

Taking a deep breath to speak in my most cool and calm impassive way.

"Corrine, I'll call you back, when I get home."

"Don't leave it for long Gideon, I'm struggling here."

"Very well, speak to you soon. "

Ending the call I make my way over to Eva, could this evening become anymore intense?

Placing my hand on the bare skin of her lower back sending tingles resonating up my arm.

Eva tenses.

"Eva," I admonish you ran off.

She shoots me a glare full of recriminations, before proceeding to introduce the Stanton's to me.

I make some comments about having the most beautiful women with us in the room, at the same time pulling Eva away from Cary; She's arrived with me and I want her to stay by my side not his.

Cary replaces her empty champagne flute that is my job …

"Remember you're here with me." I whisper harshly, my jealous nature rearing its ugly head.

"You're one to talk. "She whispers fiercely back.

"Not here, Eva. Not now. "I warn her.

Nodding at everyone I lead her away.

"Not ever! " Is her angry retort.

Deciding to ignore her comment, we couldn't really have a full scale showdown when we are the principle guests in a room full of several hundred people. The press would have a field day!

I wouldn't forget though, we'd revisit later.

We make our way around the hall, talking to all the principle guests and future donors' whom the charity have asked me to speak to.

We speak to everyone apart from each other, unless I am introducing my friends to her, even at the table we are quiet and I make no attempt to draw her into a conversation.

At one point I thought of the Krug champagne we have waiting for us at the hotel.

God, even if by some miracle I could have got her there, she'd probably pour it over me and then hit me on the head with the bottle for good measure .

What a waste of $700 champagne!

This thought is probably the only light-hearted moment of the evening.

I make my speech, child sex abuse is a cause close to my heart for obvious reasons.

I'm a good orator accustomed to addressing the public. Where this subject is concerned, I don't hold back.

What does surprise me though is Eva standing immediately I have finished, clapping with an awed expression across her beautiful features.

Stepping from the stage I am engulfed in a deluge of people eager for attention leaving me no option but to spend some time answering their enquiries.

From the corner of my eye I can see Madalalene patiently waiting to the side.

"Maggie, how are you? You look lovely as usual." Enabling me to lose those who surround me.

"Well thank you Gideon, and you? "

"Not too bad… You know ..." I utter, Eva is no longer at the table and I scan the room trying to locate her.

"You seem distracted? "

"No …I'm…"

I'll kill him.

Fucking Christopher!

She's dancing with Christopher… the little shit.

As I watch he moves away and Cary takes his place.

"Gideon? "

"You'll have to excuse me Maggie, we'll catch up later."

Moving across to where Eva and Cary are dancing.

"I'm cutting in. "It isn't a request …

Reluctantly, Taylor moves away.

Holding Eva close sends pleasant sensations through my chest.

"You keep running off…" I scowl.

"Seems like Magdalalene picked up the slack quickly enough. "

Arching my brow in surprise and pulling her closer.

"Jealous? "She certainly sounds it, I hope she is I understand jealousy.

"Seriously? " She mocks pulling a face of disbelieve.

Frustrated at her attitude I sigh loudly.

My brother comes to mind.

"Stay away from my brother, Eva. " I command.

"Why? "

Because he's a twisted fucker, I'd better not say that.

"Because I said so."

"Stay away from Magdalalene, Gideon. " She furiously hisses.

"She's a good friend. "

"Meaning you haven't slept with her? " She snaps.

My anger gets the better of me.

"No, damn it and I don't want to. Look, I bought you here and I would like to be the one who takes you home.

I have to leave; however, if you're enjoying yourself I won't pull you away. Do you want to stick around and go home with your mother?"

She looks at me as if I am a complete idiot for even entertaining the idea that she might be enjoying herself. It was a stupid thing for me to say.

The dance ends she pushes away,

"I'll be fine. Forget about me." Her voice is angry full of hurt, hurt I've inflicted .

Stepping towards her my voice soft, an ache in my chest.

"Eva … "

Cary's arm encircles her waist from behind pulling her to him.

"I've got her, Cross. "

"Don't get in my way, Taylor. " I threaten, annoyed at his prior claim and easy assured manner with Eva.

I am only willing to accept his misplaced concern to a certain extent. Allowing his big brother chat is as far as it goes.

His interference is unwelcome, unwarranted and quite frankly none of his business.

Taylor's warnings were all hyperbole, mine aren't.

Taylor snorts. " I get the impression you're a doing a smoking job of that all by yourself. "

"You gave a wonderful speech, Gideon. It was the highlight of my evening. " Eva adds coldly.

I inhale deeply through my nose.

Her carefully targeted insult hitting the bull's eye.

Narrowing my eyes at her and shaking my head, as my wounded pride struggles to recover then pushing my hands through my hair as a delaying tactic while I deliberate my reply, the blasted cell vibrates again… Cursing and glancing at the screen...Corrine again.

I need to sort this, I can make no further headway with Eva with Corrine looming on the horizon.

Plus, she is a friend, a friend in need.

Catching Eva's gaze and running my fingers slowly down her cheek,

"I have to go. I'll call you ..."

…

All rights belong to Sylvia Day just borrowing the characters and having some fun.


	13. Chapter 13 Lunch

Chapter 13 Lunch

Back in the limo at last.

As Angus pulls away into the evening traffic, sighing I lean back closing my eyes for some respite.

Immediately I visualize Eva as she was in the car only a few hours ago.

The red dress pushed up around her waist, the tightness of her sweet little cunt as she slid over my cock again and again… the little needy sounds she makes just before she explodes, the intense high I had felt when I came.

It was so intense it almost hurt.

God… I have to stop doing this, thinking about her like this I seem to have a constant hard on.

Just recently me and palm are becoming too attached to one another.

Corrine…

Now I'm home I need to phone her, I can't have her leaving her husband for me we just won't be happening.

We talk for what feels an age, she tentatively touches on the subject of us.

I can't lie to her it would be unfair, I've let her down before. And feel guilty enough about that as it is.

"Corrine. "I say softly. " There's no easy way to say this. I've met someone, do not leave your husband for me. He's a good man, he loves you, try again to make it work all marriages go through bad patches."

"Oh! … Who..? Who have you … met..? "She whispers her voice breaking.

Shit…

"Eva. Her name is Eva. When the time is right I'd like you to meet her." There's a long pause as she absorbs my words.

"Oh Gideon I thought …"

"No Corrine, we … well you and me, no. I'm with Eva now".

I try to speak kindly, knowing my words are hurting her.

She's silent saying nothing.

" Corrine I'm still your friend and if you're still set on leaving Giroux, I'll be there for you. You know help you find an apartment, pick you up from the airport etc. Just phone and let me know. Don't be to hasty give your marriage a chance."

I finish the call it wasn't pleasant, yet it had to be done.

Now Eva?

I thought back to the time in the car when I'd panicked and with drawn into my mind and tried to put myself in her situation so as to get some idea of what she would have been thinking.

Shit ...

She would have taken my behaviour as rejection ...I'd no doubt left her feeling humiliated and hurt, which later at the dinner had turned into anger.

She'd told me she needed respect in her sexual relationships and I'd shown the opposite. My behaviour to her has been shameful; I need to make amends and quickly.

Sleep doesn't come easily in between red dresses, bouts of anger and then sheer panic, it came as no surprise to wake up violently in the midst of one of my nightmares; drenched in sweat and feeling like garbage.

I gave up on sleep and go to the gym at 4.30am, doing a punishing two hour work out before returning home to shower and catch up on some work.

By 8am I have ordered a huge arrangement of red roses insisting on having the natural fragranced flowers. I've enclosed a hand written card with…

' I'm still thinking about you. Gideon.'

By 9.30am I begin phoning on her land line I still don't have her mobile number I ring the number repeatedly, leaving several messages asking her to phone me back. At 2 pm I am beginning to become desperate …

The ding from the elevator distracts me, it has to be someone I know or they wouldn't have got past security.

Arnoldo knocks then enters flapping a newspaper about with a broad grin lighting up his face .

"Have you seen this? " He calls waving the paper about. " It's you, a picture of you and a beautiful curvy blonde attached to your arm!"

He gracefully glides down onto the couch across from me.

" Hello Arnoldo, do sit down." I reply sarcastically motioning with my hands for him to sit.

He makes a frustrated sound.

"What's up with you? Didn't you get laid? "He gripes.

"Everything, and yes I did get laid. "

"Gideon, what's up with you? "He sounds exasperated.

"I fucked up, Arnoldo. And now she won't speak to me."

I gave him a quick run down on last nights events.

"Jeez, what a fuck up!" he cries." And Corrine that's all you need. You'll have to get Corrine told pretty quick. I told you years ago she wasn't the girl for you, if you remember we fell out over it."

"Corrine's aware of Eva, I think she'll back off. I was thinking about going round? "

"Gideon, that's your decision, but you've sent her flowers, and phoned, left messages. Maybe it's best to let her sleep on it. Let her calm down. "

I nod in agreement.

I know he's right.

The truth of it is I have fucked up. I just have to hope I haven't upset her to the extent that she won't see me again. Not that it will stop me.

I'll make her see me …

…..

I arrive at work around 8 am deliberately going early.

Like last Monday, I sit glued to the security monitor waiting for Eva to arrive.

8.30 she breezes through the doors, moving swiftly with her head down avoiding looking around.

I try to read her expression she comes across as being on edge. Maybe that is what I want to see, I don't know, but I intend to find out.

Its okay angel, I'm not going to pounce just yet; I'm gonna let you settle in, become complacent.

There are a couple of matters I need to deal with, one easy the other not so.

The first arranging lunch for Eva and me, that's easy, I inform Scott what I want and leave him to it. Before dealing with the second issue I receive a call from Maggie.

"Gideon, you left early on Saturday? We didn't have chance to talk. Did you and Eva Tramell fall out? I noticed you didn't leave together. "

This really is none of her business, she's on a fishing expedition … I humour her with a none answer.

"There was a slight crisis with a friend of mine, I had no other option except to leave and deal with it." Ignoring her question about Eva completely.

Of course Corrine was Maggie's friend too, it's up to Corrine to tell her though, she wouldn't hear anything through me.

"Do you know Eva?" These society girls tended to know one another, although with Eva just moving here it is unlikely.

"No. As you can imagine being your escort she garnered a lot of interest. Everyone wanted to know who she is. I … hmm...Well … I did speak to her after you left. It … how can I put it, err. It didn't go well … That's why I wondered if you had fallen out? She seemed a bit upset."

Damn…

"It's beyond me Maggie, no idea." I lie breezily. " Maggie I need to go, speak to you soon."

Now the second matter, this isn't going to be pleasant.

I tap in the number.

"Gideon. Is there a problem? " My brothers cold voice on the other end of the line.

We don't waste time on any pleasantries, he hates my guts and the feelings are reciprocated. The only reason why he speaks to me is because he has no choice.

I own the controlling shares in Vidal Records.

I'd purchased them several years back when the record industry was going through a difficult time. Not because I particularly wished to help my brother or had an interest in that field, apart from the fact it was part and parcel of the entertainment / leisure industry.

I had two reasons.

One I didn't want my mother to have to relieve the experience of her husbands firm going bust again.

I may not be close to her, however, as young as I had been when my father died. I remember the arguments, the distress; my usually light-hearted laughing mother, crying and rowing with my father constantly.

Secondly, I purchased the shares because I wanted control.

Yes that word again , control of Christopher.

I'd tried everything, being nice, throwing money at him, persuasion even, nothing worked. So I took from him what he values, hence a little more control.

Of course he hates me all the more for this, but I don't give a toss. I've only ever needed him once in my life and boy did he let me down, big time… I'll never forgive him for that.

I get straight to the point.

" What were you doing dancing with Eva? "

" I didn't realise it was necessary to run by you who I dance with?" Is his sneering reply." Anyhow, you were busy and Eva looked bored and miserable, I was helping you out. "

" Don't mess with me Christopher I know what you're up to. " I warn my tone artic.

"What's all the drama about? You're not even dating her. I asked and she said it was just a case of two people going to the same event in one car, that to me reads as her being available."

I could just imagine him questioning her and being delighted at her indifference towards me.

Christopher could be very charismatic and charming when he chose to.

I keep my voice low, cold and hard.

"Stay away from her. I don't want to have this conversation with you again." The threat implicit in my voice.

There is a long pause _

"Okay, point taken." He said grimly.

"Good. Just making sure we're reading from the same sheet."

Hitting the end button, sitting back closing my eyes and trying to rid myself of the distaste I feel when dealing with my brother.

11.20am still no contact from Eva, it looks like I'm going to have to make the first move.

I dial her number …

Her soft voice sends warmth through me.

"How's your day been so far? " I enquire .

"Hectic."

"Good ." I pause and take a deep breath. "I tried calling you yesterday. I wanted to hear your voice. "

" I did the hermit thing and worked a little." She replies calmly.

"Did you get the flowers I sent? "Trying to break the ice.

"Yes. They're lovely, thank you. "Spoken with polite indifference.

"They reminded me of your dress." I try again.

"Some might say that's romantic. "

She's referring to one of our earlier conversations, when I'd told her 'romance wasn't in my repertoire' Shows you what I know…

" I only care what you say. " I reply huskily rising from my chair I take a deep breath here goes.

"I thought about stopping by_ I wanted to. "

"I'm glad you didn't. " She whispers.

Oh shit …

"I deserved that. " I mutter truthfully.

"I didn't say it to be a bitch." She hurriedly adds. "It's just the truth. "

I knew it was, but she still wasn't getting out of today.

"I know. Listen_ I've arranged for lunch here in my office to avoid wasting time going back and forth. "

" Gideon we don't have any reason to have lunch together, we hashed things out Friday and ...took care of business Saturday. Let's just leave it at that."

My whole body tenses my voice rough and raw.

"Eva … I know I fucked up. Let me explain. "I plead.

"You don't have to its okay." She breathes softly.

"It's not I need to see you. " I plead again.

"I don't …"

I interrupt her she is going to see me, my voice took on a hard edge. I'd tried pleading it hadn't worked; now I demanded.

"We can do this the easy way or you can make this difficult; either way you'll hear me out. "

And she would even if it meant me going to her office demanding her attention.

There is a pause.

"Fine, I'll come up. " She sighs.

I release a breath I hadn't even realised I'd been holding.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see you." Warmth and gratitude flowing in my voice.

It's just before noon, the food has arrived Eva hasn't.

Out of patience I make my way to her office. She's sat at her desk absorbed in work.

I study her closely.

God, she looks beautiful. All my pent up emotion and desires rising to the surface.

I am on fire for her, need her; her not wanting me frightens the hell out of me.

"Eva." I purr.

" Gid .. Mr. Cross. You didn't have to come down here. "

"Ready? " That is about as much as I can manage to say while others are watching.

We make our excuses to everyone and then I guide her to the bank of elevators, placing my hand at the small of her back.

Turning to her as we wait for the car, I have to touch her and I run my fingers down her sleeve.

"Every time I close my eyes I see you in that red dress. I hear the sounds you make when you're turned on. I feel you sliding over my cock, squeezing me, till I come so hard it hurts. "

She closes her eyes as I pour my heart out to her.

"Don't, "she whispers turning away.

"I can't help it. " My eyes full of passion and love for this beautiful girl beside me.

The car arrives pulling her inside and tugging her closer.

"I going to kiss you Eva. "

"I don't… "

I seal my lips over hers kissing her like my life depends upon it; her initial reluctance melts away as I suck, lick and taste her mouth desperate to feel her body against mine.

Once in the office taking off my jacket and taking her purse to hang up, Eva stares at me longingly …

"Eva? " I purr relishing her longing look.

"You're beautiful Gideon … "

The words are music to my ears, I need her to desire me .

Looking softly back at her.

"I glad you like what you see."

She moves away and crosses her arms in a defensive stance…

And utters.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want to see you any more."

WHAT _!

As usual all rights belong to Sylvia Day . Just borrowing the characters.


	14. Chapter 14 More Than That

CHAPTER 14

More than That

I'm speechless...

For a few moments Eva's words swirl around my mind, it's as if my brain is unable to comprehend the meaning, she might as well been have talking double Dutch.

If I had been asked earlier how I would have reacted, I would have said … despair or wretchedness… When my mind finally understands, my reaction takes even me by surprise.

I am fucking livid…

Losing my temper isn't a usual reaction.

Over the years I've found when displeased a few well placed cold, quiet words far more effective than raving. I don't understand why some guys shout and rave, you don't need to shout to be a ball breaker.

Yet Eva seems to be able to break through all my normal behaviour patterns. Doesn't she realise how much I have already bent my normal rules for her, allowed her to negotiate terms, take control sexually.

"You don't mean that, " I blurt out convinced she is attracted to me.

"I really do. You and me… It was a mistake." There's sadness in her voice.

"It wasn't." I reply vehemently jaw tight and my body tense. "The way I handled it afterwards was the mistake."

She seems startled by the fierceness of my reply.

"I wasn't talking about the sex, Gideon. I'm talking about my agreeing to this crazy strangers with benefits deal between us. I knew that was all wrong from the beginning. I should have listened to my instincts."

Oh angel haven't you worked it out, I got past that part of the contract with in 24 hours of agreeing to it… I just haven't told you yet.

"Do you want to be with me Eva? " Now is probably the time to be honest, I won't loose her.

"No. That's what… "

"Not like we discussed at the bar," I interrupt. "More than that. "

She looks confused, yet I've never felt so certain before about anything; a little worried, but certain.

"What are you talking about? "

I step closer needing to be near her,

"Everything," I breathe. "I want to be with you."

She tightens her crossed arms, her body language betraying her uncertainty.

" You didn't seem like you did Saturday, " she whispers fiercely.

"I was ...reeling. " Visions of my emotional reaction to Eva last Saturday flicker through my mind. I couldn't explain it to her, I didn't want to…

"So? I was, too. "She persists defiantly.

"Christ, Eva. " It's all I can manage my emotions raw with need, need to be with her, and need to protect my inner secrets.

"If that's all you've got, we're done. "

"The hell we are, " my thinly veiled temper rising to the surface.

"We've already hit a dead end if you're going to take a head trip every time we have sex. " She retorts mocking my reaction on Saturday night.

Christ… won't she give up on that? How do I explain?

There's no way I'm going to divulge everything, she probably run a mile; plus its non of her business.

"I'm use to having control. I need it. And you blew it all to hell in the limousine." I try to explain. "I didn't handle it well." I add.

There, that sounds plausible…

"Ya think? " She retorts.

Obviously not plausible enough.

"Eva, "I try a different tact, softer and gentler.

"I've never experienced anything like that. I didn't think it was possible for me to. Now that I have…I've got to have it. I've got to have you… "

"It's just sex, Gideon. Super awesome sex, but that can seriously screw with your head when the two people doing it aren't good for each other."

I try to keep my patience and fail spectacularly.

Exasperated at her, my temper finally surfaces.

"Bullshit. I've admitted I fucked up. I can't change what happened, but I can as sure as shit get pissed off that you want to cut me off because of it. You laid out your rules and I adjusted to accommodate them, but you won't make even a tiny adjustment for me. You have to meet me half way. At least give me a damn inch! "

Her stance alters and becomes less defensive her features softening,

"What do you want Gideon? " She softly asks.

Seizing my chance and stepping forward, I cup her soft cheek in one hand.

" I want to keep feeling the way I feel when I'm with you. Just tell me what to do. And give me some room to screw up.

I've never done this before. There's a learning curve. " My voice impassioned and full of longing ,I'm so anxious, waiting for her reply.

Placing her hand over my heart;

"Done what before? " She breathes.

"Whatever it takes to spend as much time with you in or out of bed." I mutter seriously.

I feel an odd sensation rise up from the ground and through my body. She's going to say yes, give me another chance, I can feel it;

the sensation can only be described as euphoric.

Eva quickly goes on to explain what a relationship with her would entail, her job, her crazy mother, then added almost as an after thought, but you're worth it, and I want you bad enough. So I guess I don't have a choice. Do I?"

"Eva. Damn you. " Lifting her beneath her rear, as I speak she wraps her legs around me, enabling me to kiss her long and hard.

Carrying her over to the bar, I sit her down and take the dome off the food and prepare to eat. She loves the food, moaning as she gets the full hit of the flavours.

After some witty banter between us, she pauses for a moment and said " how resistant are you to exclusivity? "

Has she not been listening to what I've been saying ?

Does she think I am willing to share?

Standing stock still, the lightness of the last few moments disappearing from my tone.

"I assumed that was implied in our arrangement. But to avoid any doubts, I'll be clear and say there won't be any other men for you, Eva. "

"But women are okay?" She teases trying to lighten the mood. Or at least that's what I hope she is trying to do, better check.

"I know your roommate is bi sexual. Are you? "

"Would that bother you? " She teases.

Yes, it would... It would be bad enough keeping an eye out for all the men that want her… God forbid if I have to watch out for women as well! Plus, Eva said she has a jealous nature if she thinks she's bad she's yet to see how possessive and jealous I could be. No, she'd soon learn her jealous nature was nothing compared to mine. I'm off the charts …

"Sharing you would bother me. It's not an option. Your body belongs to me, Eva."

There I've warned her.

Somehow, I get the impression that rather than be alarmed at my statement she seems to take comfort from this. Good. I just hope she remembers, and doesn't lose it at a later date when I am in one of my possessive rages.

"And yours belongs to me? Exclusively? " She asks.

Oh yes angel. Can't you see? My body can't wait for you, only you…I feel a stirring in my groin.

Goddammit! Not again.

Am I gonna have to spend another afternoon with a hard on again! I try to exercise some control.

Gaze hot. " Yes, yours exclusively and I expect you to take frequent and excessive advantage of it."

"But you've seen me naked. She pouts. "You know what you're getting. I don't. I love what I've seen of your body so far, but that hasn't been a whole lot."

Shit.

Control fucked …

Apart from my hands and face, she's only seen one other part of my anatomy.

My dick.

Limo's, red dresses and her riding my cock flitter through my mind, driving me crazy…

If that's what she wants…?

Jaw tight with restraint. "We can rectify that now."

I'd strip for her now if she needs however, I won't be responsible for the consequences… Her choice…

My offer has her squirming in her seat, a delicate shade of pink coursing across her beautiful features .

Ha, I've embarrassed her. She didn't expect me to call her on it. Raising my eyebrows as an enquiry , I give her a wickedly amused look.

"You'd better not. I was late back on Friday." Her voice is soft, low and husky.

Jeez. How much longer is she going to make me wait?

"Tonight then. " I said calmly, unwilling to show how desperate I am for her.

She looks slightly alarmed. "Absolutely. "

I calmly carry on eating, yet I was anything but calm, I could hardly wait…

Yeah another afternoon taking lessons in self control, I'll have a degree in it soon.

" I'll be sure to clear my schedule by 5 pm. " I want to be sure, no mixed signals, no mishaps.

"You don't have to." She smiles. "I have to hit the gym after work."

Angel, I do have to. Now I've managed to regain a frisson of control in this relationship, there's no way I am going to let go of it, or her out of my sight tonight…My possessive tendencies?

No, control … Maybe a bit of both...

Whatever…wherever she's going, so am I.

"We'll go together. "

"Really? "

Eva is having problems with the ketch up taking the bottle from her to assist and casually adding,

" It's probably best for me to work off some energy first, I'm sure you'd like to walk tomorrow."

She stares at me in astonishment , trying to gauge whether I'm joking.

Giving her an amused rueful smile and saying nothing…I don't make statements I can't live up to.

She swallows hard, and adds,

"Magdelene could be a problem for me."

Ah, the jealous nature she'd told me about . Maggie's just an old friend, nothing else.

"She'd told me she'd spoken to you, and it didn't go very well."

"No, it didn't go very well. But then I don't appreciate being told you don't respect the women you fuck, and the moment you shoved your dick into me you were done with me."

I still, annoyance being the prevalent emotion, Maggie had stepped way over the line …

"She said that? "

"Word for word; she said you're keeping her on ice until you're ready to settle down. "

I didn't appreciate Maggie's interference, we would be having words, and as for keeping her on ice, she must be delusional.

"Did she now, " my voice low and chilling.

Eva went on to explain how much of a problem Maggie could be.

Stating her irrational jealous and self esteem problems as the cause. She doesn't want to accept my assurances that she wasn't a problem. Moreover, she said it's going to drive her nuts watching women salivating over me, and having no right to say anything.

"You have the right now. " Any thing, if it gave her even a semblance of reassurance.

"You're not taking me seriously. " Thinking I am being flippant.

I am angel. Believe me I am… and Maggie means nothing to me…

" I've never been as serious about anything in my life, believe me Eva, you're not the only one who can get possessive . I'm extremely proprietary about what's mine."

She considers this for a few moments and then her eyes haze over, a sexy pout to her lips.

"Keep thinking thoughts like that and you'll be late back for work again. " I smirk knowing she's thinking sexy things.

"How did you know what I was thinking? "

" You get this look on your face when you're turned on, I intend to put that look on your face as often as possible… Look, I feel kind of daft asking you this after all that's happened, but can I have your cell number? I want to be able to contact you at all times."

I pass her my card where I have written all my contact numbers, office, home and cell.

Apparently, she no longer has a cell, discarding the last cell cause her mother has been tracking her movements. A bit like I have been, probably not the best time to mention that…thank god I'd called off the covet protection team.

If she'd cottoned on, I imagine her reaction isn't even worth contemplating.

The situation though still remains the same, if we remain in a relationship this issue will have to be revisited and revised, and I'm accustomed to getting my way.

She needs a cell though, not only for her safety, but I need to be able to speak to her whenever I feel like it… and track her movements.

Par for the course …

We finish off the meal and brush our teeth in the bathroom, laughing at the normality of it all; then I retrieve my jacket so as to see Eva back to work.

Well my little minx has other ideas.

She hops onto my desk facing the chair and curling her fingers indicating she wants me to sit facing her .

"Is this where you play with your millions?" She taunts.

Once I'm seated she pulls me closer, automatically I wrap my arms around her waist.

She's so naughty.

"One day Eva," I murmur." I'm going to fuck you over this desk.

" Just a kiss for now." She mutters.

The kiss is soft, teasing, loving as she slips her tongue into my mouth.

"Oh god … " I groan, deepening the kiss till I feel my groin tightening in anticipation.

"One day Mr. Cross," she taunts sweetly. " I'm going to kneel beneath this desk and suck you off, while you play with your millions, just like monopoly. You Mr. Cross will pass go and collect $200. "

"You're driving me crazy, " my cock ready to jerk out my pants.

"Are you complaining? " She trills running her hand along my jaw.

"Angel, I'm salivating. "

"Angel? "

"Hmm… my angel" I mutter as I softly kiss her lips.

Time catches up with us, reluctantly we part at the bank of elevators at Waters Field and Leaman, where I cage her in for one final kiss.

"You're late, "she whispers.

"What's the point of being the boss angel , if you can't do what you want?"

I am a different man once back in the office, walking on air.

My angel is a tease … she's going to kill me; even in the elevator knowing how aroused I was, she'd leaned back with her back to my front, then wriggled her butt against me ... it was torture!

I'd hissed out loud telling her to behave.

No doubt one of my security team would be watching the cctv in the car and pissing himself laughing.

Her parting words made me smile…

"See you later, dark and dangerous. "

"Five o'clock, "I'd rasped. " And don't be late. "

We have agreed to hit the cell store first and then the gym.

Which gym though I ponder, retrieving Eva's file to ascertain which gym she frequents.

Ah Equinox… I make arrangements for Angus to fetch my gym gear in case Eva wishes for her own gym.

Where to go after?

We could go to the hotel?

No, probably best to go to Eva's, I would be able to make my excuses then enabling me to avoid spending the whole night there.

This thought saddens me, I want to sleep with her in my arms; better not though , just spend all night fucking .

This thought cheers me immensely.

The rest of the day whizzes by, my buoyant mood enabling me to plough through work, what with the added incentive to have all the days work wrapped up by 5pm!

I do better than that.

Descending the Crossfire building at 4.55.

Collecting Eva at 5 pm.

The lift is packed so neither of us speaks.

Grasping her small hand once we clear the turnstiles and steering Eva to the waiting Bentley.

"Which gym Eva? Equinox or mine, I go to Cross Trainer on thirty fifth ."

"You wouldn't happen to own that gym would you? "

"Of course, the chain. "

"Well let's go to yours then. "

Eva stares through the sedan windows fascinated by the Manhattan rush hour. As for me I stare at Eva fascinated by this woman who has me literally burning with desire and need …

All rights belong to Sylvia day …


	15. Chapter 15 Hhotel

All rights belong to Sylvia Day just borrowing the characters and having some fun .

Author's note; Sorry about the withdrawing of this chapter, however, it has been pointed out to me that I forgot to mention Gideon reaching into a drawer for a condom. An important part since this is what makes Eva suspicious about the hotel room. Thank you, Bella Phoenix for fetching this to my attention.

Chapter 15 Hotel.

We act like two kids who've been let loose in a fun park they've

been waiting an age to visit.

Kissing and laughing whilst in the limo.

The cell store is our first port of call.

The over enthusiastic female assistant showing a little too much interest in yours truly for Eva's liking. Eva keeps trying to wriggle free, I keep a firm grip on her hand, enjoying the sensation of her hand in mine.

I've chosen the cell and network, naturally I expect to pay .

Eva takes affront by this pushing my black Amex card away.

By nature I am a good negotiator, even I can see I'm not going to win this battle .

Petulantly, I concede.

Some battles aren't worth the fight…

Back in the limo, Angus proceeds to Crosstrainer gym.

I use the travelling time to input all my contact numbers into Eva's phone, and her numbers into mine.

Crosstrainer gym has only been open for around 18 months, hence it is a modern up to date gym. It has the most abundant and up to date equipment available. Modern and trendy, with excellent classes and highly trained staff.

When Eva emerges from the changing rooms I nearly have a coronary.

"What the hell are you wearing? " I exclaim appalled.

Throwing her arms up to clasp around my neck and kissing me.

"Clothes," she whispers in my ear her lips brushing my lobe.

She looks naked, it's a skin coloured material showing every soft curve she has.

There is nothing else for it I will have to stay by her side the whole session.

"Come on let's get this over with. I need to fuck you. "I growl.

"I need to be fucked. " She retorts quickly.

"Jesus … Eva! "

I'm desperate enough without her egging me on!

And true to form one of the trainers zones in on Eva.

Probably couldn't take his eyes off her tits.

Better intervene though, cause if this kid doesn't back off he won't have employment for much longer…

The trainer Daniel doesn't half step back quick when he realises Eva is my girlfriend.

Ah well, situation resolved.

I'm gonna get hold of that top though and fucking burn it…

"Let's go, he couldn't keep his eyes off your tits. "

"They're nice tits. " She pouts, increasing the sexual need.

I smack her butt.

"That damn band aid doesn't leave much to the imagination." I growl.

"Don't take long in the shower, you're only gonna get sweaty again. " She catches my arm.

"Wait, will it gross you out if I told you I don't want you to shower? And I want to find some place close by, where I can jump you while you're still sweaty."

I harden immediately, is she for real?

The hotel it's the next block...perfect!

"I'm beginning to fear for your safety. Grab your stuff. I have a hotel near by. "

As we rush from the gym me holding her hand, so she can keep pace with my long eager strides, I recognise a photographer from the usual crowd of paparazzi that relentlessly follow me when able to.

A rush of possessiveness and desire to announce to all the stupid fuckers like Daniel in the world that Eva was out of bounds to any other man but me. This has me grabbing Eva, dipping her back and passionately kissing her on the sidewalk .

Applause breaks out around us.

"What was that for? "She breathlessly asks.

"A prelude. "

Grasping her hand again we dash through the hotel lobby to the elevators I just manage to nod at the manager who steps forward to greet me before the car doors close.

Dropping my duffel on the floor of the car I try to work out how to undo that damn band aid.

Eva is giggling slapping my hands away.

Grabbing the master key from my pocket we fall into the room.

She literally pounces on me.

" Get naked like now. " She laughingly demands.

Happy to oblige yanking off my sneakers and clothes; my dick by this time is rock hard and jutting out.

Eva stands still for a moment fascinated.

"Oh my, I've died and I've gone to heaven. " She's looking straight at my throbbing dick.

Laughing at her reaction.

"You're still dressed, "I smirk.

Then attack, pulling her clothes off in a frenzy of need and lust.

Losing our balance and falling onto the bed.

There is no finesse to my actions I can't wait to have her naked; Dying to run my hands and mouth over her.

Damn near desperate to have her underneath me, so I can pound into her, deep and hard.

Pulling her under me kissing her lips, jaw and neck ,whilst plumping her breast.

"You're so beautiful Eva." I murmur taking one of her nipples into my mouth, her back arches as she cries out after every soft suck.

Her hands are everywhere on my body making me moan and groan, but this is my turn, she'd had control in the limo Saturday night, not tonight.

" It's my turn." Lifting my head to smile down at her .

" Gideo….. "

Silencing her with a kiss, I make my way down her body.

"I love your body… I can't get enough... " I whisper.

She teases me by saying I haven't had very much yet… I would never have enough and I'd never wanted anything so badly.

"Then do me," she cries.

She is been driven crazy by my relentless kissing and sucking of her breasts.

"No baby, you're not ready. You have a small cunt Eva, and I'm a big man, I'll hurt you."

Grabbing my hair making a frustrated sound.

"I'll never be readier! "

Grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head in one hand, I slid down between her legs. Her scent is provocative, she tastes powerful. I want to savour every taste. She complains, says she needs a shower first.

"No. Do you think I feel differently about your body, than you do mine? I want you Eva. "

I taste her again, I want to prepare her to shed all her inhibitions and surrender herself to the warm wetness of my tongue.

I love performing cunnilingus, having Eva's pussy so close, the aroma it's self is making my heart race.

My cock becomes harder, I didn't think that was possible… But the flavour and feel of intimate flesh making contact with my lips and tongue is driving me crazy.

Eva tightens her legs.

My head feels like it is been held in a vice.

Hmmm, I might have to tie her legs at some future time, to keep my head from being squashed . Then she'll be bound and helpless and I can lick her to my hearts content…

Eva's body arches as she explodes into my mouth, I lighten my touch for a few licks, then go harder again onto her over sensitive clit.

She has multiple orgasms, over and over …

My dick can't wait any longer.

I hope she's prepared for a wild ride!

I tear myself away from Eva's body quickly moving to the bedside drawer and grabbing a condom packet that I swiftly open and sheath over my dick; the mattress dips as I clamber back onto the bed, yanking Eva by her ankles and pulling her into the centre of the bed.

Aligning myself on top of her and pinning her down with my weight and tucking her arms tightly to her sides with my forearms; my mind blazing with sexual fury and need.

"I love watching you come … I'm going to fuck you now." I rasp hoarsely, unable to contain myself any longer.

Eva's flat on the bed with her arms constrained by mine.

"Fuck me. "She orders.

" Eva, " I shout as I ram into her balls deep in one thrust.

I pound into her, the pressure in my dick building to an intense level, thrust after thrust.

My face is in her neck as I murmur all the things I'd like to do to her. The head of my dick feels like it's going to explode all the energy and passion of the last few days coming to a head.

I keep pumping and pumping hitting her back wall, it feels soooo wonderful.

My shaft is hot and warm.

Eva is so tight it feels amazing…

We are both covered in sweat and out of breath, everything then explodes out of my dick, just like the space shuttle blasting into orbit!

I can feel my cum being pumped into her as she explodes with me.

Christ !

What an experience.

Eva's earlier words coming true. .. I don't think I'm in heaven .

I'm there!

"Wow . "She mutters.

"You're gonna kill me. "I pant.

She laughs and kisses me softly. We lay for sometime just holding each other.

Lifting my head,

"We're gonna shower, eat, then do that again."

"Can you do that again? I don't think I can walk. "

"All night angel, all night ... and I'll help you walk. " I smirk.

Staring down at her I feel an odd emotion.

I know that for the first time in my life, I've found a woman who makes me feel alive, and I have no intention of losing her.

" Shower with me, " I quietly ask, startled by my admission.

"Okay, give me a minute. "

I bound into the bathroom, happy, euphoric even.

Standing under the spray waiting for Eva.

Hmm sex in the shower, just a quickie before dinner.

"Eva? "

Has she fallen asleep?

Several minutes later padding naked and wet into the room.

"Ev…. a "

Oh god. No. No. Fucking no …

Sex toys and boxes of condoms lay strewn across the bed.

The message is clear _ She couldn't have found a better way to tell me to fuck off .

I can hardly breathe, panic courses through my body .

"You fucking idiot! Gideon. " I shout out loud at myself, punching my fist through the wooden panel of the bathroom door.


	16. Chapter 16 Home

As usual all rights belong to Sylvia Day

CHAPTER 16

Home

Eva has fled… I couldn't blame her.

No doubt she believes I am only interested in sex.

Fetching her here to the hotel was a monumental fuck up!

Christ! What had I been thinking?

Where is my common sense?

That had been the problem really, I'd been led by my dick rather than my head! *

How must she have felt seeing all these sex toys … Stupid …Stupid …Stupid.

The thought of Eva thinking I'm just using her for sex I find abhorrent, ironic really since that's my usual modus operandi.

All these thoughts cascade through my mind at an incredible pace. However she's fled with this thought in mind…

Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I quickly dress, I have to find her… I refuse to allow my mind to dwell on the fact that she may have left me for good.

All the same a slow prevailing sickness rises in my gut.

I've broken her trust, abused all the conditions she's laid down.

Rushing into the elevator I try to phone Eva three times before the car has finished it's descent, each time the calls going to voice mail.

Striding over to the front desk nearly catatonic with panic, and asking the manager which direction Eva fled.

I speak so quickly my words are almost incoherent and his inability to understand my words leads to further frustration on my part.

"For God's sake; which way did she leave? " I demand.

My unease and frustration must be on full display, even though I have tried to compose my features.

The manager points to the side entrance.

"That way, she went left and she looked upset… "

My jaw hardens my heart throbs.

God. No...

The guy must be wondering what the hell happened?

He knows I fetch women here and they usually leave happy.

He's been in the room, seen all the sex toys in the cupboards, probably thinks I've done something sexually inappropriate; that's why she has run.

But I couldn't care less what he thinks, at the moment finding Eva is all I care about.

I try phoning her again and again through to voice mail each time, in desperation leaving a message.

'I fucked up again. Don't break up with me. Talk to me. Please.'

Outside it is nearly dark, the street is streaming with people and vendors, food carts and people just out for a good time.

My eyes are frantically searching for her golden halo of hair.

I am powered by a chaotic mix of self anger and remorse for my callous, thoughtless behaviour.

What is she thinking at this moment in time? I wonder.

She has to think she is just another notch on the bedpost.

My cell is cemented to my hand, again and again pressing redial. "Hello." A tearful quiet voice whispers.

"Eva! Thank God. Where are you? "

"I don't know. I … I'm … sorry Gideon. "

She sounds lost, bewildered.

"No Eva. Don't blame yourself, it was me, my fault. I need to find you. Where are you? "

I knew which direction she'd taken from the hotel and with a little more coaxing I manage to find her at an Italian restaurant.

I freeze, she's sat hunched over at the back of the dining area, she looks so small, so vulnerable…

I don't like seeing her this way, hurt and confused.

Striding forward purposely ignoring the waiter and hauling her up against me, trying to comfort her and silently begging for her forgiveness.

Guilt throbs away at the centre of my heart.

"God...Eva, " burying my face in her neck.

She must have felt my anguish, hugging me back, and whispering,

"I'm sorry …I'm being stupid. "

"No Eva. If you had taken me to a place you reserved for fucking other men, I would have lost it. "

Our surroundings begin to filter through to my mind, others are sat at the tables watching.

" I can't be here, not in public at this moment. Come home with me? "

She looks at me hesitantly.

"It won't be like the hotel. I promise. My mother and housekeeper are the only women who have been there. "

The waiter arrives with a menu.

"That won't be necessary, we're leaving. "

…

My home is a penthouse apartment on 5th Avenue.

It was on my list of priorities to purchase when fortune permitted.

As a child I'd lived in a similar apartment with my parents up until I was five .

Then the disaster of my fathers business dealings and his subsequent suicide had left us penniless. My mother soon rectified this by remarrying. However, the only happy memories from childhood are from my formative years; hence my desire to live here.

My home has always been my inner sanctum.

Here I am free to be myself, not Gideon Cross billionaire, just Gideon the man.

Few have been here, never women my mother and housekeeper don't count, not even Corrine .

It never felt right.

No one connected enough emotionally for me to give them this extra insight as to who I am.

Yet Eva is unique, so unlike my previous liaisons; different not only in appearance, but in temperament too.

She is fiery and independent yet needy and emotionally insecure.

For once I want to connect physically and emotionally with this woman. I want her to see me, all of me. My life, my home.

She is a new start for me.

On the other hand, I'm nervous.

I'm entering into unknown, uncharted territory. A person's home reveals a lot about oneself, showing any weakness.

Vulnerability isn't a sensation I am accustomed to.

My unease probably shows through.

Eva is so sweet when we arrive more than I deserve considering what's happened. She obviously can feel my tension.

Tugging her into the apartment.

"Come in. I want you to sleep here tonight. "

And I did need her, both of us need to reassure each other.

I also want the opportunity to tell her how much she means to me.

Plus reassurance that my monumental cock up hasn't ruined our relationship.

"I don't have any clothes or stuff. "

"We can pick up anything you need. " Pulling her closer and explaining how I didn't blame her for leaving the hotel, but she has scared the shit out of me; and I need to hang on to her for a while.

She seems to like this, though protests she needs a shower, she smells of me and sex.

I like that.

I like my scent all over her. It reminds me of what we've done. And she is mine …

I take Eva through to my bedroom, pulling towels from a drawer for her to use. As I hand them over she looks up at me shyly

"Thank you. "She mutters.

I know she isn't thanking me for the towels, she seems to understand I am revealing a part of me that I have never shown to another woman.

"It feels good to have you here. "I mutter and I meant what I said, it felt right, comfortable and natural.

Leaving Eva to shower, to go and prepare some caviar and crème fraiche on mini toast .

Joining me sometime later wearing a tee shirt I'd left out for her to wear, we sit and watch old re runs on t.v. it's nice, just lounging around enjoying each others company, snuggled together on the sofa. I haven't had this simply intimacy before, I never relaxed in a woman's company like this, no pretence just being me.

At 10.30pm we crawl into bed me spooning Eva, her back to my front. The warmth and close proximity of her body has me hard in seconds, desperate as I am to make love I hold back trying to make amends for earlier behaviour.

Slowly we drift asleep…

* Thank you 1962. Took the idea from your review!


	17. Chapter 17 A fabulous Way

All rights belong to Sylvia Day. Just borrowing characters and having fun.

Chapter 17 A Fabulous Way.

A bleak darkness seeps into my mind, I am entering a world where there is no hope, just darkness and pain .

An evil shadow approaches. I am helpless, there is no one to come to my aid.

I know what is going to happen next, writhing I try to escape, it is pointless.

Angered by my own helplessness...

"No...No! "Shifting quickly and lashing out.

"Christ it hurts! Crying out angry words …

A soft voice echoing on the periphery… Good, loving …caring.

Stilling, I desperately search for the source.

"Gideon, you're dreaming. Come back to me. " Her voice is a small echo penetrating the outer edges of the darkness.

"Eva…? "

Still tense desperately waiting for her to ward off this grasping darkness.

"I'm here, are you awake? "Her voice floats ethereally by.

The warmth of a naked body presses into my side, a gently caress down my arm.

"Gideon? "

Gasping awake;

"What? What is it? "

"What the… "Eva's sat staring at me.

"What's wrong? You okay? "I utter hoarsely.

I feel disorientated , tendrils of darkness lingering and clinging to my mind.

Wrapping her arms around me I surrender to her my body drowning in her warm embrace. Burying my nose in her neck to smell her beautiful scent.

"I want you. " She whispers, stretching out aligning her body against mine, pressing her face into my neck softly kissing and sucking my throat.

Automatically wrapping my arms around her, and running my fingers up and down her body, gradually soaking in her warmth.

Vestiges of the darkness disappear leaving no memory of the darkness with in.

Eva climbs slowly over, laying on top of me. Sealing her lips over mine. Rocking her body over my erection again and again… Grasping her hair, holding her face tightly to mine as tongues and teeth clash.

Up and down, up and down, she strokes using me to masturbate.

It sends a shock of desire through my body, groaning loudly and rolling Eva over so she is beneath me and pushing her legs apart with my knees.

"I don't have any condoms in the house. " I murmur whilst sucking her nipples.

" I know you mentioned bills of health and it's the responsible wa… "

"Shh, I trust you. " Pushing the head of my cock slowly inside her; the sensation is fantastic, so much more sensitive when not using a condom.

"Eva. "I sigh, holding her tightly. "I never …Christ you feel so good. I'm glad you're here. "

Our love making is slow and so good, both of us finding our releases together and then laying forehead to forehead for several minutes.

After a while I hear a gently snooze, Eva has fallen asleep with me still inside her. Slowly, so not to wake her I gently pull out moving to the side.

Shame really, I am already rock hard again, better let her sleep though, we have work tomorrow … Spooning her I drift off into a dreamless slumber.

I awake feeling refreshed and incredibly horny.

My dick is rock hard pushing into Eva's hip. She's still asleep, though she looks so desirable … I can't help myself.

Keeping my weight on my arms and feet, I climb on top and slowly push my cock inside her. She feels tight yet soft and warm, the sensation is pure pleasure.

Her eyes blink open, desire quickly replacing surprise.

"I hope you don't mind, I couldn't resist. "I murmur.

" Umm, " she sighs arching her breasts into my chest. " I could get use to this. "

"That was my thought at 3 o'clock this morning. " I grin," I thought I'd return the favour. "

Sinking deeper and thrusting harder into her.

Eva responds by lifting her hips to meet my thrusts.

All in all it is a fabulous way to start a morning…


	18. Chapter 18 Naughty Secretary

All rights belong to Sylvia Day

CHAPTER 18 Naughty Secretary

Arriving at Eva's apartment she goes to change while I make the coffee.

Eva has her idiosyncrasies, her coffee for instance, heavy on cream and sweetener. Most girls shied away from this, for Eva to keep her figure she either works out a lot or has a fast metabolism.

I love the normality of being with her just doing ordinary things. This is all new to me and I want to spend more and more of my time with her. I sigh thinking of this evening a business dinner which will take me away from Eva .

" I have a business dinner tonight I was hoping you'd come with me and make it bearable? "

She smiles apologetically, "sorry, chicks before dicks and all that."

I cage her in against the breakfast bar, feeling like a hunter who has been denied his quarry. There is no way I am not going to see her tonight. Taylor is her close friend though, so I suppose I'm going to have to make allowances .

"Cary isn't a chick, but I get it. Could I come over after dinner and stay the night? "

Smoothing her hands over my vest her eyes darkening.

"I'd love it, if you did. " She huskily replies.

"Good. " Because baby, I wouldn't have accepted no as an answer.

…

I really do think Eva is trying to kill me.

The sexual tension between us is always high.

We only have to be in one another's presence, it takes one look, one touch and we're ready to rip each others clothes off .

Maintaining a normal, indifferent or even passive attitude isn't easy, when your girlfriend insists on wearing short skirts with incredibly high heels.

To add insult to injury she has on luxurious black silk stockings. Once we're in the limo she lifts her skirt to reveal lace top stockings attached to a lacy garter belt.

"You like? "She cheekily enquires.

I mean come on! What guy could resist…

"I'm hard, "I moan having to adjust myself. " How the hell am I going to get through the day knowing you're dressed like that? "

"There's always lunch? "She teases.

Jeez, she is hyping it up even further…

Groaning. " I have a business lunch I'd reschedule if I hadn't moved it already yesterday. "

She seems pleased that I have altered my itinerary to be able to see her .

Intuitively I lean over brushing my fingers over her cheek. Leaning into my hand, she mutters,

" Can't you carve fifteen minutes out of your day to see me? "

For you, anything.

"I'll manage it. "

Taking a deep breath Eva delves into her bag, looking up nervously.

"I have something… a gift … not really a gift… I'm already thinking it's not appropriate… "She hesitates looking nervous, unsure.

"What's wrong? " I frown, unable to understand the sudden change in her attitude.

"Nothing it's just ... "

Why is she so embarrassed?

"Give it to me. " I order.

"You can totally decide not to take it… "

"Shut up Eva. Just give it to me. "I'm totally intrigued now.

She pulls out a photo frame, it has a digital clock set at 3 am with die cut images of Eva posing happily, tanned and blowing kisses.

I am blown away by her kindness, the gift it's self monetarily is nothing, though the feelings behind it are priceless.

She is letting me know she'd been there for me when I'd needed her, helping me to cope.

"Like I'd said you don't need to keep it… "

" I … " Clearing my throat feeling slightly overwhelmed by the pure simplicity of her loving gift .

"Thank you, Eva. "

The car pulls up outside the Crossfire building, Eva shoots out.

" I can hang onto it until later, if you want. " She mutters apprehensively.

Shaking my head.

"It is mine. You are not taking it back. "

Clasping her hand in mine we walk into the building.

The precious photo frame tucked safely under my arm.

….. The business day begins with the normal briefings and updates .I 'd placed Eva's photo frame on my desk, I can glance over now and then and see her cheeky smile.

Around 10.30 Scott informs me my P.R guy Jonas wants to see me immediately.

Jonas has worked for me for several years, he is a competent, hardworking employee, dealing with the press in a calm and professional manner.

"Mr. Cross, we're being inundated with calls regarding the photo of you kissing a woman in the street last night. "

He's fetched his laptop with him and shows me the gossip blog.

Most of the captions are intrigued as to the identity of the woman.

It really is a good photo, the photographer really captures the passion between us .

I hope he got well paid for it.

Hmm…I want this picture … Eva looks so...

"Mr. Cross? "

Narrowing my eyes I pull myself out of my reverie.

" Yes? "

"How do you want to run this? Sir."

I can tell he thinks I'm displeased. No doubt he would like to give me a lecture on ' not kissing woman in public 'if I wish to keep my personal life private.

He doesn't dare though, but I'm sure it crosses his mind.

"Keep it low key. "I order. "You know the drill, no direct or official comments, everything from unnamed sources. "

"What about the lady Sir? "

" Her name is Eva Tramell, daughter of Richard and Monica Stanton."

Jonas nods his head several times absorbing my words,

" And your relationship? "He asks tentatively.

They're nosy bastards the press, but they're gonna find out sooner rather than later, so we might as well have some control over the coverage.

"She's my girlfriend at present if that's what you're enquiring about and no, I've no problem releasing that information , but remember no direct quotes. "

I'd no need to explain to Jonas why, if my team gave a direct quote now , any future press enquiries would expect quotes each time. Best to have official ' no comments ' and just leak what you want them to know through unofficial sources.

I sent him on his way, insisting that he obtains me a copy of the original photo from the photographer.

Once he's left I sit back pleased with myself for engineering the publicity. In plain terms both Eva and I are no longer on the dating market.

And I wanted every guy out there to know that.

She is mine …

… Yet another business lunch.

Meeting my associates in the Crossfire lobby I catch sight of Eva rushing from the elevator, she seems distracted, flustered even .

She rushes forward and would have flew straight by if I hadn't moved over into her path.

"Eva ?" Turning her around to face me.

I quickly introduce my lunch dates then excuse us and pull her off to the side .

"What's wrong? You're upset. "

"It's all over the place, a picture of us. "

Come on angel it's a lovely picture, don't be upset .

"I know, "I nod. "I've seen it. "

She seems confused at my relaxed attitude.

"Come on angel, for once their reporting the truth. "

"Did you plan it ? "She accuses .

" Not exactly no, I saw an opportunity and took it ."

Okay so I'm stretching the truth a bit... Eva need not know.

" Look I saw the guy there and just gave him a picture worth printing, then told P.R to make it clear who and what you are to me. "

"Why would you do that? "

Does she think I'm planning on keeping her a secret? No way, I want everyone to know she is mine.

"You have your way of dealing with jealousy and I have mine . Now every one knows we're together and off the market. Why is that a problem for you? "

She still seems really upset, maybe I should have warned her .

"Eva? "

"I was just worried about your reaction, but there's more. "She rushes on, her voice slightly shaking.

"There are things you don't know… It can't be this way Gideon. We can't go public. I don't want …Damn it. I'll embarrass you."

I study her face intently, she really means what's she's saying. Brushing a loose lock of golden hair off her face.

"You couldn't. It's not possible. Look can we speak later? If you need me … "

"No...no... It's okay. "

Cary appears, "Everything okay? "

" Hi Cary, everything is fine, enjoy your lunch and don't worry."

Giving Eva's hand a gently squeeze before I leave to rejoin my lunch companions.

…

After lunch Scott managers to find a free slot in the afternoon for me to see Eva. I text her the time, informing Scott she has to be sent in immediately.

Five minutes before Eva is due I receive a call from one of my project managers in Arizona.

We are building a huge complex there over several stages, this particular manager has just moved back to this project after spending time elsewhere.

The crux of the matter is her immediate boss has been away for a week and several issues have arisen regarding out sourced contractors. Prior to her move away she had been in charge of awarding the contracts, and the contracts her superior has are nothing like the ones she awarded before moving.

She suspects fraud, backhanders in real terms, and is wanting advise on how to handle the situation .The fraud annoys me, no one rips me off and gets away with it.

Eva enters whilst I'm still speaking. As much as I appreciate this woman's diligence, she's a manager and should be able to handle this situation in the short term.

I hold a finger up to tell Eva I'll be one minute she responds by blowing a big bubble with the gum she's chewing and popping it with her finger.

Ahh she's in a naughty mood;

I immediately press the privacy button.

Grinning she hops onto my desk pouting prettily.

" Deal with it, I can't be out there till next week...Stop I have something time sensitive on my desk, you're keeping me away from it and it's not improving my disposition. Do what needs to be done and report back tomorrow. "

"Eva… "I purr.

She removes her gum wrapping it in paper.

" Before you reprimand me Mr Cross , let me say I over reacted this morning, and I shouldn't have run yesterday at the hotel. However, even though I've been a naughty secretary I think I should be given another chance ."

My eyes narrow as I study her, assessing what her next move might be.

" Did I ask for your opinion on the appropriate for yesterday Miss Trammel "

Hopping down from the desk smoothing her hand down my chest

"Can't we work something out? I do possess a wide variety of skills " She taunts sexily.

I catch her by the hips pulling her to me, she boldly fondles my cock, stroking softly up and down.

"My next meetings in 10 minutes, " I utter half groaning.

" If you think there's anyway I won't make you come, then think again."

With this she unfastens my fly and lowers my zip.

I'm totally caught in her thrall.

"Eva you're unravelling me, do you know that? Are you doing it on purpose? "

Reaching inside my boxer briefs she wraps her hand around my dick, whilst lifting her face. She kisses me all demand and sex. It's a kiss straight from my erotic fantasies .

"I want you. " I growl.

Sinking to the floor she pulls my boxers down.

"Eva what ar… "

She clasps my cock with both hands and runs the tip of her tongue over the wide crown . The sensation has me grasping for the desk, as she gently starts to suck.

My whole body shudders as she runs her tongue on the underside of the crown a hot burst of pre cum shooting out, making me shiver all over.

I love watching her head bob up and down.

Gently touching her cheek with my fingers.

" Lick it. "I order.

The sensation is indescribable.

"God, Eva your mouth…keep sucking…like that hard and deep."

Aroused by my commands she fists me harder sucking deeper. Pushing my hands in her hair gently holding her face to my groin. The harder and deeper she sucks the more I want to thrust; grasping her hair hard almost pulling it, I thrust my cock into her mouth, me fucking her mouth now rather than her sucking me . I pound my cock in and out while she swirls her tongue around it's tip.

"Ah Eva… " I cry climaxing, tightening my grip in her hair even more, as my throbbing cock hits the back of her mouth pumping every last bit of semen down her throat.

She licks me clean ,then slowly rises to softly kiss my mouth.

My cock is still pretty hard, certainly up to fucking her.

But we are out of time, I feel bad about this.

Eva had said she needed an equal exchange and I didn't want her to think I was using her.

"I have to go." She murmurs. "Have a good day and evening tonight. "

"Eva..."I feel frustrated." Damn it wait. "

Restoring my appearance, I tug her closer pushing my hands through her hair trying to tidy the strands I've displaced earlier. "I didn't get you off. I know you need an equal exchange. "

Eva cups my face with her hands.

" You did use me, but with my permission, anyway I wanted you to have this memory of me ."

Alarm flashes through my mind, my chest hurts immediately.

" Why the hell do I need a memory when I have you ? "

I shake my head trying to gather my thoughts,

"Eva if this is about earlier… the pictures?"

" Shh, shut up and enjoy the high. If we had an hour I still wouldn't let you get me off. I'm not keeping score ace. You're the first guy I've said that to. I have to go. "

She smiles up at me.

" It's okay Gideon. You are coming over tonight right? "

"You couldn't keep me away. "

"We'll talk then."

Watching her leave and feeling somewhat reassured by her parting words, something was bothering her though.

I couldn't imagine anything she said would deter me, I mean how on earth could she embarrass me? Thinking back to her earlier words in the lobby.

Whatever it is, we'll deal with it.

Cause I do not intend to let go.

...


	19. Chapter 19 Mine

All rights belong to Sylvia Day just borrowing the characters and having fun.

CHAPTER 19 Mine.

After Eva left I contacted Angus asking him to collect Eva from work and take her home. I didn't want her exposed to unwanted exposure from the paparazzi, it isn't going to take them long to ascertain where she works. Now our relationship is in the public domain Eva's security is going to need revising, it is something that I need to discuss with her.

My next appointment takes my mind off Eva for a while, however once they've left I find myself returning to our last conversation. ' Memories,' Why would I need memories?

She deliberately avoided answering me earlier.

In the lobby she'd been positive publicizing our relationship was a bad thing, embarrassing even.

My curiosity is aroused, reaching for both Eva's and Cary's back ground checks I scan through the details again.

Hmm… nothing obvious.

She'd had a few affairs whilst at college, only brief liaisons though.

I'd thump them if I ever met them.

Was there an unwanted pregnancy? A child perhaps?

No, somehow I don't think it's this, my team would have uncovered that.

Unusual, her moving to California away from money and luxury.

She'd also seen a shrink.

Not that uncommon amongst rich kids of today, except this guy wasn't a child psychiatrist, that wasn't his field.

What then?

She'd met Taylor there.

I know from the background search I'd instigated on him that he'd had one hell of a fucked up childhood. The guy had sought help and that in it's self spoke volumes about his strength of character.

His upbringing probably explains why he is so promiscuous, he possibly has abandonment issues.

Eva's behaviour is still a mystery.

The next sheet is Eva's credit card details relaying all transactions for the last six months. From this I can ascertain what make of shampoo she uses to her bra size.

No, the information I require isn't here, or if it is it's buried deep.

I could instigate a more in depth investigation, this would take time, and I know she finds it difficult to cope with my incessant need for information and control.

She'd freaked at the nightclub when she'd found out I had accessed information from her credit card. In fact her words were ' Why don't you just ask me Gideon ? Is that so fucking hard for people nowadays.'

Okay, so that's what I would do, ask her…and if she prevaricates or objects, I'll remind her of what she'd said in the nightclub.

To be honest I still couldn't imagine anything would deter me from seeing Eva. I am intoxicated by her.

Seeing her credit card purchases has given me an idea.

Eva has given me a gift, I'd like to give her something, I don't have to be at the dinner until 8 pm, that gives me two hours to shop.

I've chosen to shop at Saks flagship store on fifth avenue, it's a fabulous store and has an amazing selection of clothes, all the top designer brands.

It is a spacious shop with marble floors giving a feel of luxury and comfort, typical Manhattan glamour .

The personal shopper assigned to me is a guy, gay of course. I take some of his advise though to be honest I want to select most of the items myself. He is incredibly helpful though in finding the items out that I require.

An hour and a half later and $40,000 lighter, after purchasing several evening dresses, silk robes, a dozen Carine Wilson lingerie sets and several silk stockings and garters, I make my way home, Angus gives me Eva's keys which she left with him earlier.

…

The dinner is the usual mixture of social niceties and good food, I'm here to discuss business though.

The tempting thoughts of Eva waiting for me encourage…well let's put it like this, I don't prolong the talks, getting to the heart of the deal as quickly as is politely possible without upsetting my business associates.

During these talks I catch a brief glimpse of Maggie sitting with another party at the back of the restaurant. I acknowledge her presence with a curt nod when she waves, I still haven't spoken to her about her conversation with Eva.

I hadn't appreciated her interference, upsetting Eva and I certainly wasn't keeping her on hold.

Once the deal has been struck, I make my apologies and leave. Waiting outside is a barrage of photographers shouting questions regarding my relationship with Eva , fortunately my security detail keep them at a distance.

" Gideon? " Maggie has made her way outside, and knowing she is a friend the security have allowed her access.

"You haven't said hello. "She admonishes.

"Maggie. "My voice curt.

"Ah …Eva's told you what I said. " She replies sadly.

" Maggie… " Shaking my head, she seems so sad I decide to go easy on her, she's been a friend since childhood.

I suppose we all make mistakes.

"Yes, she has… I value your friendship Maggie, but that's as far as it goes. "

"I was just…I was worried...you seemed diffe… I was looking out for you … "She stutters.

" I'm a grown man Maggie, I don't exactly need looking after, you may have not noticed but I seem to have done quite well on my own. "

"I know. "She gives me a worried smile.

"Look, come back inside; let me explain properly. " She places her hand on my arm.

"I can't, another time maybe. "

"What's the rush? "

Eva that is the rush.

I can't wait to be with her. I conjure images of her in bed patiently waiting for me.

"Eva's waiting for me" I murmur." I'm on my way to her place now. "I gently squeeze her arm to soften the blow.

"Okay." she smiles . "On your way; Say hello from me. "

…

All is quiet when I arrive at the apartment, and it's dark as I make my way to Eva's room. She's sleeping, the room softly lit from the candle she's left burning.

Standing at the door, I am fascinated.

In repose her face looks different, younger, so innocent.

"Beautiful," I breathe.

Unable to stop myself , I take photo's of her with my phone .

It is voyeuristic, however, I just couldn't miss this opportunity.

My need for her is a throbbing ache in my chest; quickly divesting myself of clothes and climbing into bed laying atop of her, and placing my mouth on hers, kissing her slowly awake.

She wakens moving her hands over my body, parting her legs allowing me to settle comfortably.

"Well, hello to you, too. " She breathlessly mutters in-between kisses.

" I've missed you, you'll come with me next time. "

"Hmm, will I? You haven't known me long enough to miss me."

"Shows what you know.

" I'd had enough of talking so I slide down her body gently sucking her nipple through her baby doll, whilst deftly pushing up the hem and dipping my hand between her legs.

She's deliciously wet.

"Seems you missed me too? You're swollen and wet for me."

My fingers touch her entrance, I tease and circle again and again until I can hold back no longer and slide in one finger, lowering my head pushing her legs over my shoulders tasting her with soft strokes of my tongue over her clit.

"Gideon, please. "She begs.

"Not yet. "

I continue fetching her to the edge of orgasm, and then letting her slide down again , holding her legs apart with my shoulders to prevent my head being squashed this time, I torture her further by thrusting my tongue inside her entrance occasionally flicking her clit with a single stroke.

"Please, Gideon. Let me come...I...need...to come...please. "

"Shh, angel. "

Slowly I allow her orgasm to build until she comes like a rushing river, soaking my face and the sheets beneath us.

Moving over her again, clasping her hands to restrain her movements I carefully push my cock inside her. My body shudders at the warmth and incredible sensation, her tightness clasping my cock tightly .

"You're so soft and warm. Mine, Eva. You're mine. "

Holding me closer by wrapping her legs around my waist we begin to move.

I pound into her letting her feel every last inch of me. She is gasping and thrashing around under me trying to meet each thrust with her own . Holding her hands even tighter I pour out my soul telling her how much she means to me; as I near my release my pace quickens for several thrusts.

"Eva! "I shout both of us climaxing together.

She sinks into the mattress.

"I'm not done. " Adjusting my knees to exert more pressure I slam back into her, each thrust staking my claim, she is mine... only mine, here for me.

…..


	20. Chapter 20 Jealously

All rights belong to Sylvia Day

CHAPTER 20 Jealously.

I was in a buoyant mood entering my office this morning.

Hmm… I'd woken after a dream free and relaxing sleep, Eva was already up and about.

She was taking a shower and I decided to join her.

Eva's eyes were fixed on my erection as I enter the shower, lifting my eyebrows sardonically, I smile at her hungry expression. She retaliates by giving me a blow job and sucking me so hard I have to support myself pressing my hands against the tiled wall for support.

I intended to fuck her senseless after but she shoots out of the bathroom and was dressed and fixing coffee when I finish off showering.

I tell her she hasn't got away with it…I'm taking a rain check.

"Fiend," she mutters. " I'm gonna lose my job over you, then you'll probably have me as a sex slave. "

"What a wonderful idea, let's discuss. "I tease.

Sipping the coffee she's made , " I want to take you out tonight, dinner then back to my place? "

She frowns,

" Gideon, I don't want you to burn out on me. " She worries.

I know that I need to learn how to be in a relationship. And I am trying, Eva's reticence is disappointing.

" Don't make excuses, you don't get to decide I can't do this." I said grimly.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to crowd you and there's st… "

She's obviously realised I've taken offence at her words and she quickly tries to remedy the situation, smoothing her hands over my chest.

"Eva," I say gently cupping her face. "You have to trust me. I trust you. I've had to or I wouldn't be here now. "

"Okay, dinner and your place it is. "She'd whispered.

….

10.30 Scott informs me Jonas is on the line wanting a few words before my next appointment .

"Jonas, is there a problem? "I ask.

"No sir, not as such. Can you log onto the _news site sir, normally I wouldn't bother you with this, though it concerns Miss Tramell . "

My curiosity is aroused, I freeze as I survey the pictures and headings.

There are pictures of Maggie and myself taken as we parted last night, her hand on my arm touching me tenderly as I explain about Eva. Damn. Eva's not going to like this, I deliberately had not passed on Maggie's salutation from last night, knowing full well Eva wouldn't have taken it in a friendly light.

The reason for Jonas's concern becomes apparent with the next set of photos. Cary and Eva are hugging each other outside the restaurant yesterday lunch .

The look on their faces…

The captions were all similar questioning Eva's relationship to Cary, and my reaction to it.

I'd been silent for quite a while…

"Mr. Cross? "Jonas enquires.

"There's nothing to it, just press speculation. Ignore it. No comments." Ending the call and swivelling my chair around to look out on the city.

It gutted me seeing her laughing and hugging another man.

The expression on her face was loving… as was his.

I close my eyes against the slide show playing in my head of Cary and Eva .

I am mad, so damn mad.

Is this why she was unsure about tonight?

Have I my answer to why she didn't want to go public?

Are they playing me for a fool?

If they are, they'll regret it.

Trust. Fucking trust… I'd asked her to trust me, but can I trust her ?

A surge of possessiveness and anger powers through my body, grabbing a sheet of inter office note paper I write three words

'Noon, my office. '

I'm too angry with her to offer any salutation. Scott is ordered to have the note hand delivered immediately.

Twenty minutes later, I have my reply.

'Sorry, got plans '

written on the back of the note I'd sent.

I was fucking fuming, when I said jump people usually asked how high, no one refused.

Being prissy are we Eva. Well, we'll see about that.

Contacting the lobby informing security Eva has to be waylaid until I am there if or when she attempts to leave the building.

We couldn't really have a confrontation in the front lobby, so I contact Angus to wait out outside.

Security alerts me to Eva's computer being shut down, I am already in the elevator when the front lobby inform me Eva is there, and not too happy about being detained apparently.

My anger by now is a cold fury burning inside .

Striding through the lobby I see Eva is making her escape, Garrity is by her side looking puzzled.

"Eva! "I snap.

Stopping, she turns to face me on the sidewalk. Her eyes are blazing, which I know full well indicates fury.

Well baby, if you think you're furious, wait till I start!

"I'm going for lunch with my boss. "She spits her chin lifting defiantly.

"Where are you headed Garrity? "I enquire, retaining eye contact with Eva through out.

"Bryant Park grill. "

"I'll see that she gets there. " Grasping Eva firmly by the elbow and leading her into the waiting Bentley.

I follow her in, giving her no room to escape . She scrambles over the seat trying to evade me . The door closes and we're off.

I am so distracted that I totally forget about the privacy glass.

"What are you doing? Apart from embarrassing me, "she snaps.

Leaning forwards into her personal space and wasting no words.

"Is Cary in love with you? "

"What? No! "

"Have you fucked him? "I growl.

She shot a glance at Angus embarrassed by his presence, but I didn't give a fuck .

"Have you lost your mind? " She screeches. " Screw you, billionaire playboy with your bevy of beautiful socialites. "

So she has seen the pictures…That's why she didn't want to come to my office.

"So you did see the photos."

She turns away feigning disinterest.

"Cary's like a brother to me. You know that. "

"Ah, but what are you to him? The photos are amazingly clear. I know love when I see it. "

The car slows to allow pedestrians to cross, as quick as lightening Eva shoots out the door, turning to say,

"Obviously, you don't. " She flees slamming the door as she goes.

"Shit! Wait here Angus. "

Jumping out of the car,

"Eva. Stop right there. "

Boy she is mad, she flips me the finger and disappears into Bryant Park.

I catch up to her a few steps in, grasping her waist from behind.

"Don't run. " I hiss into her ear.

"You're acting like a nut job! "She cries.

Christ! what does she expect when she won't even discuss it.

"Maybe, because you're driving me fucking crazy. You're mine, tell me Cary knows that? " I hold her tighter as if to emphasize the point.

"Right, "she snaps. " Like Magdelene knows you're mine? You're causing a scene. "

She is right of course several people are watching us intently, no doubt fascinated by the emotional scenes being played out in front of them.

Her fault of course, if she'd…

" We could have done this in my office, if you hadn't been that damn stubborn. "

"I had plans, asshat. And you're fucking them up for me . "

She bursts into tears.

"You're fucking up everything. "

My anger is suddenly replaced by remorse, clarity seeping through the possessive rage that has been burning with in. Jesus, what am I doing?

Instantly I release her, spinning her round to face me. Tears are coursing down her cheeks, tears I've caused.

Pulling her tightly to me.

"Christ, don't cry. I'm sorry. "

She beats her fists against my chest, asking what's wrong with me when I can go out with Magdalene who called her a whore and said she was going to marry me. Yet she couldn't go out with a dear friend, who has been rooting for me from the beginning.

Jeez, had I read it wrong, Taylor rooting for me? Who would have thought?

" Eva, Maggie just happened to be at the same restaurant. " Cupping her face and kissing her hair softly.

"I don't care, talk about the look of love on a face. How could you look at her like that? "

This makes me smile.

" Eva, I was thinking and talking of you when that picture was taken. Only you could put that look on my face. "

"You expect me to believe that? "

" Angel…she told me to say hello, but I figured it wouldn't go down too well. "

Her arms slide around my waist beneath my jacket. Thank god, I thought I'd blown it.

"We need to talk, there are things you don't know, if a reporter digs deep enough…we need to keep our relationship private or end it .It would be better for you. "

I've really no idea what's she's talking about, but one thing is certain.

"Neither is an option. Whatever it is, we'll work it out." I utter cupping her face and resting my forehead against hers.

Eva lifts her head and presses her lips against mine. Her kiss is passionate and needy. And I kiss her with the same enthusiasm as she kisses me.

"There, "I whisper, gently caressing her cheek. " Let that go viral."

She sighs, " you're not listening to me, you crazy stubborn man. I have to go. "

Oh I'm listening angel, nothing absolutely nothing is going to keep me from you.

"We'll ride home together after work. " I mutter.

Stepping back retaining contact with her hand until distance pulls us apart…

…..


	21. Chapter 21Eva

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

Chapter 21 Eva

Leaving Eva in the park had been a lesson in self restraint, all I had wanted to do was take her home, to hold her, just be with her, to make up for my jealous behaviour.

Christ, the damn press.

I should know better by now. The pictures of Maggie and me, I knew they'd been harmless, so why hadn't I given Eva the same trust?

Stupid …Stupid.

God. What a palaver over nothing!

No doubt Jonas will be pulling his hair out in the morning…Oh well...tough. It will make his day interesting.

If those pictures of Eva and me go viral or hit the papers, I must make sure he gets me a copy.

…..

The rest of the afternoon drags on interminably, eventually it's time to leave.

Eva is quiet, too quiet.

As we travel home I study her intently, she is sombre. I feel that if I try to make conversation she will burst into tears .

Taking her hand I kiss her fingers and hope that this afternoons debacle isn't the cause of her distress.

At the apartment I lead her through to my bedroom, where I have laid out on the bed one of the dresses I purchased yesterday and a beautiful 1920's style black silk robe .

" I had a little time to shop yesterday, " I explain . "Make yourself comfortable, wear the robe or something of mine. I'll open some wine whilst you shower. Then we'll talk. "

"Thank you, " she softly replies holding the silk robe to her face.

I too, change into black silk pyjama bottoms, then go to the living room lighting the fire and several candles, using these as the only source of light.

"Excuse me." Eva trills. " I'm looking for Gideon Cross who doesn't have romance in his repertoire."

I grin shyly, "I'm trying. I just do things to try to please you and hope for the best. "

"You do please me," she whispered.

"I'm working on it. "

Eva crosses the room to resting her head against my chest, she's shaking slightly.

"Hey, is this about this afternoon? Me being an ass. Or is it about what you need to tell me? Talk to me Eva, it will be alright . "

"You need to sit, I've things to tell you about things."

Sighing I release her and fetch us both a glass of wine .

Eva has curled up on the sofa , hugging her knees in a protective almost foetal position . Sitting next to her one arm draped over the back of the couch the other twirling the stem of the glass I focus my whole attention on her.

She catches my hand off the couch and kisses my knuckles as if this will be the last chance she'll have .

Holding my hand in hers taking a deep breath.

"Here goes okay. "

Eva relates her mothers history, being a debutante, getting pregnant, refusing to abort the child, and not marrying the father.

" Lucky me," I mutter sifting my hands through her damp hair.

Her mother went on to marry a multi millionaire, widower with a son 2 years older than Eva. Perfect arrangement, Monica brought up the children, spending her husbands money, whilst he spent a lot of time away on business.

" Eva, I understand the need for money I have to have it too, the power and the security. "

Our eyes meet, this admittance of mine ,the honesty of my statement, seems to give her courage.

Staring straight at me, her eyes sombre.

"I was ten the first time my stepbrother raped me. "

My whole body goes taut , the shock so intense for a brief second my mind reels .

Clasping my hands around the glass tightly to contain my emotions the stem of the glass snaps, reflectively I catch the goblet pressing it to my thigh ,simultaneously shooting to my feet.

As did Eva.

"Have you cut yourself? "She cries.

" I'm fine. " I bit out.

Walking swiftly into the kitchen, slinging the broken glass in the bin.

Her disclosure has me reeling, I screw up my face trying to contain the rising nausea , raking my hands through my hair.

I try to think clearly. I need to go back in there and resume this conversation, no matter how painful this is to me . I have to disguise the sickness I feel, she's had enough humiliation inflicted on her.

Pouring myself a stiff drink of brandy, assuming a calm exterior , though my fury at this Nathan and what Eva has endured is a cold shard of ice pulsing through me .

I rejoin her.

"Sit down Eva. "

She just stares at me…God this is hard .

"Eva sit down…please. "

Sitting , she curls in on herself, clasping her knees tightly for protection.

" You said the first time, how many times were there ? "

Taking quick breaths refusing to meet my eyes.

"I don't know, I lost count. "

Christ. No, no baby. Not you too.

"Did you tell anyone? "

Her voice turns into a tiny whisper, each word torture for her to utter.

Shame was abound in her small voice.

She explains how she'd been too afraid , until it got so bad she almost told her mother. Then Nathan had killed her cat and left it on her bed as a warning.

The sick bastard ... I tried not to imagine Eva as a small beautiful child , scared , afraid and alone .

I know how that felt.

Know what it is like when someone older ,stronger …Oh God, no not Eva…

"Jesus Christ. He wasn't just fucked up, but insane too. And he touched you, Eva. "

Eva quietly carries on , saying how some of the servants had to have known, like her they were too scared to say anything. Eventually, when she was fourteen her mother panicked when Eva had a bad period , taking her to hospital .

Eva had had a miscarriage, during the examination they found evidence of abuse .

"Virginal and anal scarring." She whispers .

I didn't know what to say.

I have spent all of my adult life trying to leave the horror of my childhood behind . I just stared horrified , she looks down unable to meet my eyes.

" I'm sorry, " she whispers , " but you need to know . If someone digs too deep. Stanton has tried to hush it up N.D.A.'s etc , you have a right to know. I don't want to embarrass you. "

What the…is that what she thinks about me?

"Embarrass me! "I snap. "That isn't on the list of what I feel." Anger, distress at what she has been subjected too.

And revenge, I need revenge … the dark side of my nature surging to the forefront of my mind.

I wish that Nathan were here, now. I'd kill him, slowly. Torture him, for hurting my angel.

"Gideon, if the press _ "

" I'd destroy any reporter who wrote about it , and dismantle any publication that dare print it . I'm going to find him Eva and he'll wish he'd never been born . "

" He's not worth the effort , don't waste your time . "She went on quickly, pushing to her feet.

"Damn it, Eva. You're worth it. "

She went onto explain there was a money trail , usually where reporters tend to look, explaining how she had been paid out five million dollars, money she wouldn't touch . Blood money she calls it.

"Stanton's invested it , and knowing his financial wizardry it will probably be a lot more now, so Gideon if you ever worry I'm with you for your money… "

I freeze, never once since I've met Eva have I considered this, I am offended she thinks so little of me. Yet as she stands there so broken and hurt my heart cries out for her .

"Stop Eva. "

She turns to face me, tightening the belt of her robe, closing her eyes for a brief second.

" I'm going to get dressed and go . "She sadly sighs.

"? "


	22. Chapter 22 Need

All rights belong to Sylvia Day

CHAPTER 22 Need.

"What? Go where? "I glower totally taken aback.

"Home, you need to think about this, about us. " Her voice sounds sad and weary.

"We can do that together, "I said defensively.

I couldn't quite believe she wanted to leave, it didn't make sense. If there was ever a time she needed me it was now.

I know I'm coming across as being angry, but not at her.

I know from personal experience how difficult it is to tell someone about abuse.

I feel angry and sad, horrified because she has been violated in this way.

"No Gideon, I don't think we can. Not when you're looking at me like you feel sorry for me. "Her voice is sad, disappointed even.

"I'm not made of fucking stone, Eva. "I manage to grind out.

"I don't want your goddamn pity, "her sadness morphing into anger.

Shaking my head in bewilderment.

"What the hell do you want, then? "

"You! "She screams. " I want you. "

" You have me angel, how many times do I have to tell you! "

"Your words don't mean shit when you can't back them up. Since we've met all you've wanted to do is fuck me senseless. It's gone Gideon, that look it's gone. "

For a few seconds I just stare at her, disbelieve being the prevalent emotion, I could fuck Eva anytime, jeez just thinking about it is making me hard.

"You can't be serious? "I mutter.

" You don't realize how your desire makes me feel, it makes me feel wanted , strong and alive, I couldn't bear it if you don't desire me anymore. "

"Eva I… " Hearing her words is too much I'm trying to deal with her emotions as well as my own.

I could fuck Eva anytime, but she's just told me some horrific things from her childhood, it would be insensitive to have sex with her now. I wouldn't want her to think I was taking advantage , she is upset … and … gritting my teeth and clenching my fists I try to keep myself under control.

She loosens the sash of her robe, shrugging the garment off and standing before me completely naked, I am immediately rock solid.

" Look at me, look at my body Gideon, it's the same one you couldn't get enough of that you took me to that damn hotel room. If you don't want it any more or don't get hard looking at it … "

Shit. Control fucked.

Undoing the drawstring on my pants.

"Is this hard enough for you? "My erection jutts out.

We throw ourselves at each other, the impact so strong Eva looses her balance falling backwards onto the couch with me on top of her.

Our lips collide, the kiss wild, strong and passionate, we are kissing as if our lives depended on it .

Eva's making small desperate noises in between sobbing, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Wild with unchecked passion I kiss my way down her body, sucking her breasts so hard she gasps .

My dick is so thick and taut it aches, throbbing to be inside her. Sinking lower with no attempt at finesse I mouth her clit, plunging two fingers inside her entrance, furiously working them up and down trying to prepare her for penetration knowing I am going to have no control once I enter her.

I can't wait, even though I know she isn't quite ready.

She'd questioned my desire for her, my mind still couldn't comprehend that she'd doubted the strength of my passion, well she was going to find out, because I've wanted to fuck her like this since the moment we'd met.

"Fuck me Gideon, fuck me hard. "Eva cries.

Moving back up aligning my body with hers, fisting her hair in what must have been a painful lock hold to keep her still.

I thrust into her, a soft scream comes from her mouth, placing my mouth on hers swallowing the remainder of the noise, kissing and tasting allowing Eva to taste her own arousal.

I go wild, fucking her so hard and using the end of the couch for extra leverage.

I've never fucked so savagely before, after every pound,

"mine… always mine …" control and reason nowhere on the horizon.

With a loud groan I empty myself inside her, shuddering at the impact of my orgasm. Eva presses into me, kissing my jaws, neck and shoulders.

I not done … " Hold on, " I breathe hoarsely .

Lifting Eva so she straggles my hips, pushing back inside her tight channel.

I need to see her face, be as close as possible whilst I speak.

And I want her to see me, read me, understand that nothing will diminish my passion for her.

Tenderly moving her hair back behind her ears, brushing the tears off her face.

" I'm always hard for you, if I could have changed that I would have done so by now. I'm always half crazy for you. "

"Yes, "she whispers, clasping my wrists tightly in her hands.

I'm worried though, I have just completely lost control, pounded into her more for my need than hers. Eva hadn't come, she hadn't been wet enough when I took her.

I'd taken what I'd needed at a time when she was vulnerable. Freeing my wrists and cupping her face with my hands, staring intently into her eyes just bare inches away.

" Now show me that you still want me after that. " I murmur. "I need to know that loosing control doesn't mean I've lost you. "

Eva pulls my hands to her breasts, and begins to slowly move up and down my cock.

Urging Eva closer arching her back I take one of her hardened nipples into my mouth, she cries out with pleasure, closing her eyes as she focuses on moving her body along my hardened length .

" That's it," I murmur, licking my way across her breasts to the neglected nipple.

"Come for me. I need you to come riding my cock. "

Eva places both her hands on my shoulders gripping so tight it's painful, then she goes crazy. Riding my cock with no inhibitions or shame, just pleasuring herself with her head tipped back and eyes closed gasping for breath as she explodes, screaming as the orgasm streams through her.

It's too much , seeing her face as the mixture of agony and ecstasy ripped through her … I want her again.

" It's never enough Eva, I'm gonna come for you again."

Angling her hips to push in deeper, I can feel her cunt preparing to come again, Eva places her hand on her clit catching my shaft as I buck up and down. She's whimpering as the tension builds, then she cries out, her cunt clenching my cock as she explodes taking me with her.

Throwing my head back white stars flash behind my eyes,

"Eva! "

We sit silent, still connected, holding each other for what seems an age .

" Stay, " I murmur as I slowly pull out of her tight channel. Kissing her hair and stroking her face.

"Yes. "She breathes.

Only then do I relax.

I'd forgotten nothing, the horror she's revealed is still a hard knock banging away relentlessly at the back of my mind.

Together _As long as we are together, we'll conquer this.


	23. Chapter 23 Couples Therapy

Chapter 23 Couples Therapy

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

Hugging Eva, my lips pressed to her temple.

" You're so brave, honest and strong, I not sure I deserve you. You're a miracle, my miracle. "

I am in awe of her strength, she's braver than I am. I can't even begin to think what it must have cost her to tell me about the abuse.

"A miracle of modern therapy maybe. I was really fucked up for a while, there are still some triggers I don't think I'll ever get past."

I contemplate this for a moment and shudder, remembering how I came on to her when we first met. God, I was an arrogant pig, so use to women falling at my feet.

I'd expected Eva to succumb, just like all the others, where as in reality I'd probably frightened the shit out of her.

"God…The way I came on to you… I could have ruined us before we even got started…Then the Advocacy dinner when I .. ." I couldn't finish the sentence.

In the limo after sex I'd completely freaked, zoning her out, and then acted like a complete nerd once we were there.

" Eva, don't let me blow this, you and me, it means everything. Don't let me chase you away. "

Lifting her head she searches my face, gently running her fingers down my cheeks.

" Don't try to second guess everything you do or say to me because of Nathan, and what he did . It will break us apart. It will end us. "

"Don't ever say that, don't even think it. "I whisper fiercely.

"I wish I never had to tell you. " She strokes my face trying to iron out the worry lines.

Catching her hand I press my lips onto her fingers.

" I have to know everything, every part of you, inside and out, every detail."

Because she is mine, mine to love, mine to care for, mine to protect and mine to possess .

"A woman has to have some secrets, "she teases.

"Not with me. "

I tug Eva against me, pulling her hair back to see her face, I'm still inside her, she's literally nailed to my lap.

"You'll have no secrets with me. I'm going to possess you Eva. It's only fair since you've possessed me. "

"And what about your secrets, Gideon? "She probes.

My face closes over, I can't let her in. Not yet … I not ready for that.

"I started from scratch with you ... everything I thought I was... or needed ... " I'm fighting to find the right words, it's difficult. "We're figuring out who I am together. You're the only one who knows me." I continue.

She frowns, unsure and probably confused at my inept explanation. Christ, even I am confused...

"Eva. You must tell me what you want … I'm trying. I can get better at this. Give me a chance ... just … just don't give up on me. "

I know I'm being unfair, demanding from her that what I'm unwilling to give back … not yet... maybe... in the future, we'll see.

She searches my face intently, I know she can see past the façade I portray to the world.

She saw through me the very first day in the lobby. She knows there's another side to my nature, something broken … dark and dangerous she'd called me …

"I need something from you, Gideon. "

I'm instantly wary, silently pleading with her not to delve too deep.

"Anything. Just tell me." Please angel don't ask … not that ... please…

" Everyday, I need you to tell me something about yourself, no matter how small. Promise me that you will. "

"Whatever I want? " I enquire.

She nods.

"Okay." I can manage that, as long as it's my choice what to reveal.

" Let's go out for dinner, I want to go on a date with you." I murmur nuzzling her hair with my lips relieved at avoiding her probing questions.

"Sounds romantic and irresistible, "she smiles.

….

We shower together, I love the feel of her hands on my body as she gently washes me down, it is so intimate… naturally, the moment her hands tenderly move around my groin I get an instant erection, taking the bodywash from her I take over the job of washing Eva, her body is so soft and curvy. Cupping her between the legs she catches my hand urging two of my fingers inside her. "Mine. " I whisper, easing my fingers in and out.

She slides her hands over my cock and whispers the same back. The next few minutes or so we are silent as we bring each other to our releases.

Back in the bedroom, Eva hugs the blue dress to her face.

"Did you really pick this out Gideon? "

"Of course. Do you like it? "

" It's beautiful, My mother said you had excellent taste … except for your preference for brunettes. "

Hmm ... tenuous grounds ... don't want to go there... Play it cool Gideon.

"What brunettes? "I innocently ask, as I disappear into my closet.

"Ooh nicely done." She trills.

Shit ...Ahh yes …

"Look in the top drawer on the right. "I call, hoping to divert the conversation from me.

I'd made space for the clothes I'd purchased, well my housekeeper had, plus I'd had her purchase toiletries for Eva to use, I knew what to buy I'd looked at her credit card statement ... better not mention that.

"I have a drawer? " She enquires as I make my way back into the room.

" Yes, three in the dresser, two in the bathroom. "

"Gideon. It usually takes a few months to work up to a drawer."

This annoys me, I don't need a few months to realize how I feel about Eva, I know.

Why waste time?

"How would you know? You've lived with another man other than Cary? "

I didn't really need to hear her answer, I knew from her background check that she'd never lived with any other man.

I am just trying to emphasize that everything is a clean sheet for Eva and me, we don't have to live by what others think should be done.

Plus it has been an excellent distraction technique, away from BRUNETTES…

…..

I take Eva to Masa, it's a fabulous restaurant, a small intimate restaurant.

Chef Masa prepares the food himself. There is no menu. Just omakase.

' Omakase' meaning ' I'll leave it to you ' translated from Japanese.

It is considered one of the most expensive restaurants in the world, I often go during the day to bar Masa with business associates.

We don't sit around the bar, we sit at one of only three tables. It's quieter, more intimate enabling me to openly caress Eva's shoulders and back, occasionally kissing her temple.

Eva is relaxed, chatty even.

I ask how she met Cary.

I know I have this information, but only the facts not the detail. She explains about and his mad skills, Cary was seeing Travis too.

She shakes her head at me when I ask about SDSU whether she went there because her dad lived in southern California, inadvertently exposing my prior knowledge about her.

"How much have you dug up on me? "

"Whatever I could find, "I reply unashamedly.

"Do I want to know how extensive that is? "

I think about the folder on Eva it's several pages long and about to get much longer … no … think about that tomorrow.

Taking her hand and skimming my lips across her knuckles.

"Probably not. "

Eva had attended SDSU because her mother was smothering her, Eva needed distance, and she hadn't told her father about Nathan. Explaining that justice had been served when he went to prison, telling her father achieved nothing except upset for him.

I disagreed with her here, justice most certainly hadn't been attained but refused to explain my thoughts, just saying it wasn't a suitable topic whilst eating.

Fortunately, the waiter appears with our food distracting Eva's attention.

I love watching her eat.

" You eat with gusto, little moans of pleasure it's making me hard."

"You're always hard. " She grins, bumping my shoulder in admonishment.

"Your fault, " I said grinning.

As we are leaving we agree to go to the gym tomorrow evening Eva suggests her gym to avoid over friendly trainers called Daniel! She's mocking me again...tut...tut.

" Watch yourself , angel or I'll think about a suitable consequence for mocking my possessiveness where you're concerned."

The last time I'd warned her about mocking me was over the phone.

I'd threatened to spank her…On reflection knowing what I now know, that wasn't a good idea .

I'd have to think of something else...

No problem I'll enjoy deliberating over the different possibilities.

Once in the car she curls into me, all soft and warm.

" I trust you, "she whispers.

A warmth spreads from within my chest, tightening my arms around her murmuring into her hair.

"We're going to be good for each other Eva. "

….

Later she falls asleep in my arms, we are both naked , that and her close proximity is driving me crazy.

I wanted to wake her up and claim her… yet she looks so beautiful in repose I haven't the heart.

Moreover, she has to be sore, bruised even.

I've never fucked that hard before, no best leave her.

To distract myself I think back to our earlier conversation , she'd admitted never to having lived with another man apart from Cary . She was just worried that our relationship was moving at too fast a pace.

I tried to explain that having a drawer was nothing to worry about I just wanted our relationship to mean more to her than any other.

"I keep thinking it's too good to be true." She'd whispered.

"Maybe it is, if so we deserve each other." I'd pulled her into my arms.

"I can't stand the thought that you're waiting for this to end, what can I do to make you feel more secure? "

She hesitates clearly wary of my reaction… "will you go to couples therapy with me?"

She shocks me, on several level , am I making such a bad job of it? In addition, therapy... shit.

She sees my reticence.

"Just think about it. "

I loath Shrinks with a vengeance, for obvious reasons I've avoided them like the plague.

"Am I fucking up that bad?"

Eva pulls back to look at me.

"No … you're perfect… just perfect."

I catch on, it isn't me.

She thinks she needs the therapy, with my help.

"I'll do it. I'll go." I murmur.

Kissing her deeply… Anything, if it makes her feel more secure in our relationship … But therapy?

Christ Gideon, this is going to be interesting …


	24. Chapter 24 Aftermath

All rights belong to Sylvia Day

CHAPTER 24 Aftermath.

A draft from the door, a chill runs down my spine. Tensing I listen for the almost silent footsteps approaching the bed. Swallowing quickly I try to contain my fear, if I pretend to be asleep, maybe he'll leave me alone... I know he won't... but I'll try anything …. Anything.

A hand on my face, my gut roils.

He lifts me off the bed…A small gap of light catches my attention I peek at the door, please someone...help me? Christopher's there, standing at the door in his striped pyjama's silently watching, no emotion on his face. My eyes meet his silently pleading with him, willing him to call for help, Chris please…Turning … he quietly closes the door.

"Don't ... No. No …please."

I thrash out at him, snarling with anger and hate, hate for him, hate for my brother.

"Get off me! "

"Get ... off..."

Oh God no... I know how to end it …. he won't leave me alone until I…fisting my cock, I plump hard… the quicker I do it the sooner this is over…it hurts…

A push on my shoulder, the pain has gone… Eva's voice … I only catch part of what she's …

"Gideon. Wake up! "

Eva's screaming, hell what? I jerk upright my eyes frantically searching for Eva. She's here, thank God… she's here.

"What?" I gasp, fighting for breath. "What is it? "

"Jesus." She sobs, sliding out of bed grabbing the black silk robe, she is shaking ... " You were having a nightmare. You scared the hell out of me. "

For a second I lay there disorientated, my body drenched in sweat. Looking down at my cock, it is a solid mass of purple hued engorged flesh. Impressions of the nightmare fleet quickly through my mind, I know what I would have been doing, I always did. Fuck ... she won't understand, I do it to end the torture.

"Eva… "My voice is layered with shame. I can't look at her, humiliation a painful shard in my chest.

"What were you dreaming about? "

She's stood by the window as if she needs to be a safe distance away from me.

" I don't know. " I lie, I could feel myself shutting down bit by bit ...

"Bullshit. Something's in you, something's eating away at you. What is it? "She persists.

I feel trapped, what am I suppose to say. I can hear my defensiveness. The shadows of my own conflicted emotions fall over my face, before with great effort regaining impassivity.

"It was just a dream, Eva. People have them. "

There is a long pause, "Screw you. "She snaps.

"Why are you mad? "I can feel my own anger rising to the surface.

"Because you're lying. "

Taking a deep shuddering breath, trying to contain my own anger … She has no right to ask me these questions, she may have confronted her own demons, but she'd no right to mine. Taking all my strength of will I resume my usual facade of impassivity, my voice feigns indifference .

"I'm sorry I woke you. "

"One more time Gideon, "she whispers. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember. "I retort.

I need to get out of here, otherwise I'm going to blow a fuse.

"I've a lot of business on my mind. I'm going to work in my office. Come back to bed, get some sleep."

Eva tugs the belt tighter on her robe.

"There were a few right answers to that question Gideon. Let's talk about it tomorrow, would have been one or we'll talk about it over the weekend, even I'm not ready to talk about it , would have been okay. But you've some nerve acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about and making it sound as if I'm being unreasonable."

"Angel… "I plead.

"Don't. " She snaps, wrapping her arms round her body in a protective stance.

" Do you think it was easy for me tonight to tell you about my past. It hurt, Gideon. It would have been easier to break off with you and date someone less prominent. But I took the risk, I wanted to be with you,, maybe one day you'll feel the same way about me. "

She sweeps from the room upset and angry.

"Eva! Eva damn it, come back here. What's wrong with you?"

I lay still for a few moments controlling my emotions, then on hearing the ding of the approaching elevator resonating through the quietness of the night air . She is leaving. Eva … Shooting up naked I run through the hall to the living room, the doors to the foyer are ajar, Eva is pressing the descent button she's looking straight at me and disappointment is written all over her face. We retain eye contact until the doors of the elevator close.

….

I stand for a few moments emotionless, just staring at the closed doors of the elevator, it's a few moments before reality sets in. She's left me... What I was doing must have disgusted her, that's why she kept asking what the nightmare was about , so she could make sense of it all. She can't have felt safe.

This thought sickens me.

God I've got her keys! She's only dressed in her silk robe. Quickly I phone the lobby, the doorman has seen Eva into a taxi.

Now Cary, if he's not there, I'm gonna have to go round. The phone rings several times before Cary answers,

"Cary, it's Gideon. Eva is on her way back I still have her keys."

"No problem, I'm not going anywhere. " He assures me.

"Thank you, " I said this with feeling because I am beginning to feel a trace of panic in my chest, it hurts, my voice must have relayed some of my distress.

"I'll ensure she's okay, don't worry. "

" She's only wearing a robe, if she's not back soon, phone me."

...

The next fifteen minutes are torture, most of it spent frantically phoning Eva, voice mail again and again, eventually my cell buzzes a text ' Home safe . Hope you sleep well the rest of the night '

I try phoning their land-line, I want to hear her voice, apologize, anything that would salvage the night, voice-mail , every time. The message is clear Gideon, she doesn't want to speak to you.

She's horrified.

A heaviness descends over me emanating from my chest, replacing the earlier panic when she'd left. As you can imagine I am finding it difficult to concentrate, my mind a whirl of tortured images, the nightmare, Eva's questions, her anger, her face as she left … Nathan …

…..

I'd slept through the alarm, I couldn't quite believe it .

I never did that. After much angst and self recriminations I'd eventually crawled back to bed, absolutely positive I would be unable to sleep.

Then the memory of last night hit me …

No. I wasn't succumbing to this desolation, I'd a lot of ground to make up, sitting here is helping no one, plus it's not me, it's not how I operate.

With this internal pep talk in mind, I shut down all facets of emotion ,and go to get ready for the day ahead.

…..

"Scott. In my office, now .And call Juan, I need to speak to him, immediately . "I bark.

Issuing orders feels good, I'm back in control.

"Mr. Cross,"

"Phone Richard Stanton's P.A. I want a meeting today, cancel any appointments of mine to accommodate this. If Eva Tramell wishes to speak to me, I don't care what I'm doing or who I'm with put her through immediately. If she needs anything doing, see to it. "

"Yes sir. "

"Oh, and get a copy of these keys cut. " I pass him Eva's keys, I've added my own key onto the ring.

"Sir, Jonas is wishing to speak to you. The pictures of you and Miss Tramell, yesterday lunch. "He has a wry smile on his face. I've no doubt he's seen the blog .

Pain courses through me, yesterday lunch… the petty jealousies of mine seems so insignificant in the light of recent revelations.

" I've no time for him, the press can butt out. Tell him I want the pictures though. "

Raul one of my security officers enters as Scott withdraws.

" I want a background check and search done on a Nathan Barker."

I give him a brief run down on the little bit of knowledge I know, I don't mention Eva directly.

"Prison?" Raul asks. "Well that will make it easier to gain information. Has he served his sentence? "

"I don't know. "

"Mr. Cross, is he a security threat to you? "

I take in a deep breath, Raul takes his job seriously, and he's good at it. Not giving him information is like asking him to do his job with one hand tied behind his back. He'll find out anyway when he runs the searches.

" Not to me directly, he went to prison over Miss Tramell. " I don't elaborate, I don't need to, he can read between the lines .

He nods slowly. " Very well, do you want a security team allocated to her. "

" She'd freak out if I put a close protection unit on her. Have her followed, discreetly, keep a check on her mobile, track it , also note

whose calling her. Report to me her movements. "

…..

I didn't allow myself to look at the news blog, I'd do that later, at home when I am alone … If I'm alone... Come back Eva ... contact me. I need you to contact me ... come back on your own volition. You have to make the decision. I've chased you Eva. Now I want you to come after me, accept me for who I am…


	25. Chapter 25 Day one Apart

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

Chapter 25 Day1 Apart.

My protective instincts towards Eva are beyond reason, the thought that this Nathan Barker may try to hurt her again is sending me crazy.

The idea that Eva could be hurt through her relationship with me leaves me devastated, and feeling not in control.

I intend to wrestle control back.

Richard Stanton has been most obliging, whether he still will be after our conversation is another matter. His elegantly attired P.A is showing me through to his office.

"Mr. Cross this is an unexpected pleasure, " coming around his desk to greet me and shaking my hand.

"It's Gideon, may I call you Richard? " Best to begin in a friendly manner, besides I need information, and this guy won't want to give it me. Stanton's an astute guy, he wouldn't be where he is today if he couldn't read people and he notices the serious tone of my voice underneath the friendly greeting.

Frowning for a second before indicating I should take a seat before sitting himself he begins,

"Is there a problem, Gideon? "

I never been one for prevaricating it's a pointless waste of time. " I was with Eva last night and she told me about Nathan Barker…"

Stanton blanches and sits perfectly still fists clenched and his jaw a hard taut line. . . For several seconds he says nothing.

" I can't believe she told you, it's something she never speaks about, " he said grimly. " She spent years in therapy, Monica too, she's never forgiven herself, she blames herself even though once she did know she removed Eva from danger immediately. "

My respect for Monica Stanton increases, she at least believed her daughter, and had taken action to ensure her safety. No wonder she has tracked Eva's movements, I should imagine Monica would have been paranoid over Eva.

" Eva is worried about all the press exposure, keeping our relationship quiet isn't going to be possible, so I need to ensure she's safe. Avoid any unwelcome press exposure or more to the point any contact with this Nathan Barker."

" My head of security Clancy, has done a full risk assessment. " Stanton retorts.

"Not good enough," I respond." My own team have already recommended Eva has a permanent security officer, at least until we ascertain Barkers whereabouts. "

Stanton isn't pleased, he isn't use to someone else giving the orders .

"Eva will object," he pauses. " Though I acknowledge, for the interim, until we locate where he is it is advisable. "

"I also want from you," I continue. " All the information you have regarding the case, the names of all those who have signed N.D.A 's , what procedures you've taken to close down information in the public domain."

He positively bristles at this, clearly uncomfortable and annoyed at my demands.

"Are you doing this to protect yourself from adverse publicity? "He snaps.

" No, I don't give a damn about adverse publicity, in as much as it would hurt Eva far more than me. I'm here to secure her safety, to do that I need information. "I quietly assert not breaking eye contact with him.

He sighs, his eyes boring into mine, assessing whether I am bullshitting him or not.

Exhaling deeply, " very well, I'll have copies couriered over this afternoon. Keep me informed Gideon, especially on his whereabouts, I'm trusting you. "

….

The meeting with Stanton had been awkward, never the less I'd got what I'd wanted.

Back at the office Eva still hasn't been in touch and I am tempted to phone her, ask how she is, maybe take her for lunch? No remembering my resolve, she must come to me. In addition, I have a meeting with Garrity this afternoon, maybe then.

My 11.30am appointment has just left, Scott enters my office, "Miss Tramell has just called sir,"

My heart skips a beat. " She didn't wish to disturb you however, she has asked a favour. Apparently, Magdelene Perez is waiting in W.L.F reception wishing to speak to her. Miss Tramell asked that we take care of her, I've asked Raul to collect Miss Perez and fetch her here. "

"What the hell does she want? "I sigh. " Send her in when she arrives. "

I'm on the phone when Maggie is shown in, she behaves like an errant school girl, refusing to look directly at me and fidgeting in her seat. Finishing the call I give her my full attention.

"Maggie? "I question raising my brow in enquiry.

"I don't know why you've got me here Gideon, I didn't come to see you. "She mutters.

"No, however, it's me you'll be dealing with. Why Maggie? What can you possibly have to say to Eva? "

"I wanted to apologise ... you know ... for what I said. "

I don't quite believe her, it is a half truth, though what she actually had in mind I'd no idea… Hmm ... possibly she has seen the video on the net; moreover, those pictures of Eva and Cary.

"So you thought you'd disturb Eva at work? "

"Seems as good a place as any, "she defensively adds.

"Look Maggie, I want you to leave Eva alone, I'm sure an opportunity will occur at one of the social functions if you still wish to apologise."

"Okay, I… "

"Forget it Maggie, just do as I ask. "I add frustrated at woman kind in general.

….

I didn't think my day could get any worst.

Raul is on the line.

"Mr Cross, an update on Miss Tramell. She's just gone to the local deli for lunch accompanied by Mr Christopher Vidal. "

I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. Fury rolls over me, I'd damn well warned him...

It is very tempting to storm over there and knock the shit out of him…tempting but not wise. I'll be paying my brother a visit after work and I'm looking forward to it!

….

Trying to concentrate on work, when in reality I planning my meeting tonight with Christopher, Scott interrupts my violent musings . "Mr Vidal to see you, sir, " Scott's voice is always hesitant when a member of my family calls, more often than not I refuse to see them , too busy.

Not today though …

Christopher saunters into the room wearing the usual casual designer fashion wear these music executives favour, his ease and smug smile do nothing to improve my temper. The door closes.

"What the fuck have you been doing? I told you to stay away from her. "I hiss, fury pulsating from every pore.

His eyes widen in surprise, a flash of fear quickly hidden, holding his hands up in appeasement.

"It's not what it looks like Gideon. Just... let me explain. "

I glare at him, raising my eyebrows when he remains silent.

"Mum sent me over, to see you and Eva, I bumped into her at the entrance… She invited me for lunch... Mom wanted to...Well you know, she's seen the latest blog on you and Eva. "

"Tell her to mind her own fucking business. " I snap.

He scrabbles for words, most un Christopher like. There again I don't think he's ever seen me so furious, my anger is usually cold, not raging hot like I'm feeling now.

"Sunday, "he adds quickly, "producing a large envelope, Garden party for Vidal Records."

" I don't need a fucking invitation to my own company's advertising event." I quietly growl.

Christopher needs reminding now and then, not so long ago Vidal Records was on its knees, if I hadn't convinced Christopher Vidal senior to take the company public, enabling me to purchase the controlling interest in shares and take control of the finances, Vidal Records would no longer exist.

Christopher winces,

"You know it's more than that Gideon, we would all like to see you there, you very rarely make an appearance, and with Eva…"

Tilting my head to one side I snigger, a sarcastic expression on my features, raising one eyebrow and questioning his statement. My brother never wants me anywhere, so less of the 'we '.

"It would mean a lot to mum and dad, " he mumbles.

Better, more honest at least.

"We won't be going. Neither of us, "I state flatly. "Don't forget what I said about Eva. Stay away from her. Now I'm busy, go. "I order.

…..

Scott has returned the keys, two sets. I hope to be passing Eva's to her in the meeting due to start in minutes. I have the CCTV images on one of the screens, focused on floor 20, of course.

Oh hell, Garrity's on his own.

Pulling an envelope forward and placing the keys within, I write a small note…

'Thank you, Eva. For everything. '

I'll give Garrity the envelope to pass on.

Damn it, Eva.


	26. Chapter 26 Day Two

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

Chapter 26 Day 2

Last night was purgatory, I'd worked as late as possible, though the impetus I had through the day setting everything in motion regarding Eva, had dissipated once Garrity had left.

What is Eva thinking?

Garrity will have given her the envelope. Has she noticed the extra key on the key ring. Damn, perhaps I should have enclosed a note regarding my key... these thoughts and many others keep me awake. I am eventually too tired to make sense of my musings and must have eventually fallen into a nightmare riddled sleep, waking drenched in sweat and desperately searching the room for Eva.

The nightmare was inevitable, Stanton had kept his promise, Eva's file had contained transcripts of the trial plus the medical report from the hospital, it's a gruesome read.

The abuse Eva suffered was horrendous. Nathan is an odious miscreant showing no remorse whatsoever.

Copies of all the N.D.A's were there, it became apparent that while ever Nathan is alive, Stanton has managed to contain all avenues of possible leakages of information to the press.

Even the money Eva received in compensation, Stanton has placed in holding companies names, no wonder my background search never unearthed Eva's wealth. Stanton has done well , he's protected Eva, probably far more than she realises.

…..

Back in the office, I cancel my first two meetings, I need to think, make sense of my thoughts from last night.

I've been making mistake after mistake where Eva's concerned, not usual for me…Why though?

The thought of her nails raking down my back as I slowly sink inside her…shudders reverberate through my body.

I frown in consternation, this urge to be with her, the desire to make love to her endlessly, is an alien feeling. I've never felt so attracted to another person in my life. I can't get enough of her…I want to claim her…possess her.

Is this love?

If it is love, then the word is used too flippantly…obsessed, intoxicated, enamoured. The choice of words is never ending.

I consider Eva's first day at work, how I'd engineered the meeting in the elevator, she'd been relieved when Cary had been waiting in the lobby.

In the Crossfire lobby and in the elevator, she'd been hesitant, fighting the sexual attraction radiating between us. Even in my office she'd fought the attraction trying to leave, yet I'd managed to cajole her to turn around, kissing her, indisputably, if the intercom hadn't brought me back to my senses I would have fucked her there on the couch. She'd been furious, annoyed I'd managed to dominate her.

To begin with I'd been over confident, too forthright, followed by frustration. At the Advocacy dinner, she'd fled as soon as we entered, she'd ran to Cary unable to deal with my volatile mood shift.

Of course, with a blinding flash of intuition I realise our problem.

Trust…She doesn't trust me...she thinks I'll take what I need, then leave her. I suppose my reputation precedes me, that's what I've always done.

So…

She runs… testing my resolve, and when I fuck up, off she goes, testing me; then waits for me to find her. She probably doesn't even realise consciously that's she's doing it. This has to stop because it's fucking killing me.

The answer is obvious, give her a safe haven to run to, rather than away from me; a room that's hers, one I'll not enter without her permission. I can do that, in fact I muse, the photos of Eva in her bedroom, I'll recreate her bedroom at my apartment…perfect.

This at least gives me something to organise, I still feel as if I'm missing something though.

Damn.

…..

The surveillance report on Eva's movements last night stated a visit by Eva and her mother to Dr. Peterson's a psychiatrist. I remembered my promise to her over couples therapy. With that in mind I make an appointment to see him this evening.

…..

I am beginning to loose my resolve not to see Eva, I don't know how much longer I can survive without her touch . I long to hold her, make love and wake up with her beside me. She's mine, I want her forever … how do I make her understand this?

I want to bind her to me.

Is marriage the answer?

That's the ultimate commitment… No not yet, she's not ready for that, she'd say no. A ring, a ring of ropes, representing all the different facets of Eva's personality, covered with diamond studded crosses, representing me, bound to her.

It's amazing what you can achieve when you have money, within the hour I had a jewel maker in my office, with a promise that the ring would be made by tomorrow evening.

….

I feel a growing alarm at facing Dr. Peterson. Visions of the abuse I suffered as a child at the hands of a child therapist loom unwelcome in the channels of my mind.

I push the nausea and vehemence back…that sick bastard is dead, unable to hurt any more children in his care.

I am the last appointment for Dr. Peterson, his office is what I expected it to be, calming, yet professional. I'm still feeling a tad apprehensive, I don't like psychiatrists, I don't really want anyone delving in my mind, but if it helps me with Eva, I'll do it.

He picks up immediately on my tension, despite my best attempt at a calm façade.

"Mr. Cross, may I call you Gideon? "

I nod.

"I can see your agitation at being here however, this is only a preliminary meeting. Primarily, I wish to know why you have sought my help? "

Dr. Peterson asks numerous questions, he wants to know the nature of my relationship I have with my family. I just stare, nonplussed.

"Gideon? " He quietly encourages.

"Not good," my voice is tight and strained.

"How long has this been the case? "

"Since I was a child, "I reluctantly mutter.

Standing, I quickly walk to the window.

"Gideon, I'm not here to force you to speak, nor is this the appropriate time, I'm just gathering facts at the moment. Nevertheless, I feel it would be advisable if you came to see me on your own, as well as with Eva. "

" Very well, " I feel reprieved, I am going to have to build up courage to do this.

…..

Once I am home, despair at Eva's indifference has me sat on the couch for so long head clasped in my hands, that when I let go my hands are white and shaking. My whole life feels shattered. Everything is different. I'm different.

I've spent my whole life behind a façade of calm and distance, never letting anyone get too close. I've been quite content with this choice. I like to maintain this distance between me and the world. I don't encourage familiarity, people maintain a distance, afraid of upsetting or annoying me. My wealth has allowed this self-imposed isolation. Money gives power, I won't lie, I use this power ruthlessly in both my business and personal life

But Eva ...damn it... she won't let me protect her, won't give me the control I need… she's got me running scared... that's why I keep fucking up.

I've allowed her control and she can't handle it… I have to pull myself together, be myself and take back control.

Be my usual dominant self…I want Eva to submit to me, allow me to care for her…To trust me enough, I want total power exchange, without all the weird shit that goes with it.

I don't want to demean her or order her about, just be allowed to ensure her safety and make decisions which she finds difficult. If I get too overbearing perhaps we could have a safeword, then I'd know if I'd pushed her too far.

Eva and I have a lot to discuss when we get back together, and we will be together …I'll give her till Monday…no later.

I'm sick of waiting.

…

This morning I tried to do some work from my home office I did the bare minimum since my concentration levels are shot. However, at least I did some. The rest of the day I spent making a collage of pictures, courtesy of Jonas, he'd managed to acquire photos from the blogs on Eva and I kissing in the street, the Bryant Park stills and then my own personal favourites, Eva asleep, the rooms only source of light a candle. Whilst making this I'd placed the photo frame with her blowing kisses at me on my desk... Yeah I know… I'm getting soppy…it surprises me too.

Eva apparently is shopping with Cary…I wonder what she would say if she knew I am having her followed.

My ears are beginning to burn already!

The ring has arrived...

Now all I need is Eva.

…..

I feel like hell, another sleepless night, Eva's face as she left me, she was disgusted.

God... how do I explain that?

I need to see her.

For the next hour or so I allow myself to look at the recorded security tapes from the Crossfire building. I have avoided watching these, finding it too painful to see her, so close, yet so far. She looks so sad, her gait lacking it's usual spring.

Is that because of me? Angel.

"Oh, fuck this! I've waited long enough. "

…..

I decide to drive myself, the security detail follow behind. If the concierge denies me access, I'll pull rank. I hadn't last time because it was impolite, but at the end of the day I pay his wages and I'd let him know it.

"Mr. Cross, " the doorman opens the door.

"Miss Tramell, let her know I'm here. "

"Miss Tramell and Mr Taylor have gone out, sir. "

Damn, grabbing my cell to call her surveillance team.

"Where's Miss Tramell? "

"At your parents house, sir, the garden party. "

"Why the hell didn't you call me? "I snap.

"We assumed you'd be there sir. "

"Your fucking job isn't to make assumptions."

FUCK...FUCK… no not there, no Eva.

The ferocity of my fury is bordering on madness, as I run back to the car.

I could fucking kill her for going there…


	27. Chapter 27 Day Three

Chapter 27 Day Three.

I flee Eva's apartment incandescent with rage, after all I have said to warn Eva away from Christopher or my family for that matter, at the first opportunity available she's disobeyed my warnings.

Fucking control!

That's what Eva lacks …And worst still... she's gone there.

Christ! That house …I don't want Eva polluted by that place.

I drive away so quickly, it has caught my security detail off guard, my cell hasn't stopped ringing.

I turn the damn thing off, as for the security detail tough shit, they'll have to follow the GPS on the car. Anyway, it's their job to be alert, they should have been taking fucking notice.

Speeding through the streets breaking every speeding law there is, the Vidal mansion looms on the horizon I hate this place, upon entering the grounds I brace myself for a flood of unpleasant memories. I desperately fight, trying to push these thoughts into the dark recesses of my mind.

Abandoning the car in the circular driveway, I fly through the front doors. By now, my earlier heated rage is now a finely honed cold shard of ice, focused and lethal.

On entering, the prevailing aroma of the house triggers memories from my childhood. This place is my own personal abyss, I haven't been back here since I left home. Too many harrowing memories, just being here feels abominable, makes me feel vulnerable.

However, I am no longer a child, with a child's thoughts and fears, and I'm here for one reason only, Eva. Only for her would I come back here.

Walking through to the back of the house, I totally ignore the people standing around, I'm aware that I must look out of place, dressed in casual jeans and a white shirt. My face set in hard lines, eyes blazing, no one attempts to speak to me, or make eye contact, though several of these people work for Vidal Records and will be aware of who I am.

Perhaps my demeanour is severe, definitely formidable; because there is nothing civilized about my intentions at the moment.

The French doors in the sitting room open out onto the decking leading down to the garden. It is a huge expanse of space, beautifully laid out, with small secluded patios', expanses of flowers and follies here and there giving an illusion of being in old manor garden.

My focus however, is on the people in the huge marquee. Desperately, I search for Eva, scanning the crowd again and again . I see my mother, beautifully attired and playing the gracious host, my stepfather is close by. Christopher is lounging by the bar area surrounded by a bevy of beautiful girls, at least he isn't with Eva. I really think I would have totally lost it if he had been.

Moving my attention over to the left of the marquee where a small band with a singer are performing to a small crowd of guests, one of whom moves away to one side giving me a clear view of the dance floor.

Eva…

I freeze mesmerized for a few moments watching Eva and Cary dance perfectly synchronized through the dance.

God... She's beautiful.

I thought I'd remembered how beautiful she is, until I see her…I am totally enthralled by her.

But not here…she shouldn't be here.

I storm over, walking onto the dance floor as the song comes to an end.

Cary bows to a fluttering round of light applause, Eva curtsies … Moving so I am directly in her line of sight, she raises her head, eyes clash, my eyes bore into hers, the storm of my angry emotions silently resonate through out not only my eyes but my body also.

Eva's eyes widen in surprise, then a flash of uncertainty, she gulps, she knows she's in trouble.

"What are you doing here? " I snap, scowling.

She flinches as if I have physically slapped her, automatically taking a small step backwards away from me. I tower over her with my eyes blazing with fury.

"You shouldn't be here, "I hiss.

Grabbing her roughly by the elbow and turning I haul her towards the house.

"I don't want you here. "

After a few paces, she throws me off and angrily storms towards the house, head held high with her face set in stubborn lines, her eyes dark with anger.

"Gideon? Over here, "Maggie calls.

Christ! Turning by rote, I shake my head, "later," I mouth.

Following quickly in Eva's wake, she's already entering the house.

"Eva. Wait. "I command.

Eva carries on walking, refusing to stop.

"Get lost. I can show myself out. "She angrily replies.

"I'm not done…"

Pivoting, standing a foot away from me,

"I am! "She screams. " You don't get to talk to me that way. Who do you think you are? You think I came here for you. " She hisses," that I was hoping I'd see you and you'd throw me a Goddamn scrap or bone…some pathetic acknowledgement of my existence? Maybe, I'd be able to harass you into a quick dirty fuck in a corner, somewhere in a pitiful effort to win you back?"

Every word she says is cutting me to the bone...Confusing too... I'd thought she'd been the one who was avoiding me! Why won't she fucking listen?

"Shut up, Eva. Listen to me…"

She interrupts again. " I'm only here because I was told you wouldn't be! I'm here for Cary and his career. So go back to your party and forget about me all over again. I assure you, when I walk out the door, I'll be doing the same to you! "

For crying out loud!

Out of patience, my temper flares, grabbing her elbows I shake her fiercely,

"Shut your damned mouth, "I growl. " Just shut up and let me talk! "

Drawing her arm back, she slaps my face, hard.

Shit. That stings.

"Don't touch me," she hisses.

The force of the slap breaks my thin veil of control , without thought or reason, I snarl, grabbing Eva roughly to me. One hand clenched to her waist the other fisting into her hair holding her firmly in place.

I kiss her …

The kiss is bordering on violence. My lips are pressed hard and demanding against hers, forcing her mouth open with my tongue. Then swivelling my tongue around her mouth, I am ravenous to taste her.

My arousal is instantaneous, and Eva's attempt to fight me off only makes me more aroused. She shoves at my shoulders and bites my tongue. In response I thrust my hips against her body, my body desperate for contact with hers.

I can feel Eva's heart thudding in her chest, feel her resistance beginning to melt. I've been starved of her body for five days, and just can't wait any longer , I need to be inside her, now.

Picking her up, imprisoning Eva's arms in a tight grip, I carry Eva through to the library, kicking the door shut.

She makes feeble sounds of protest, they come out nothing like the rejection she should have, if she really dislikes what I am doing.

Pushing her up against the door and subduing her with my weight.

I slide my hands down her body, lifting the netting of her skirt, and place my hands on the curve of her butt and wrench her hips hard into mine, pushing my erection against her belly. The sensation from my groin makes me shudder with withheld pleasure.

Eva simply surrenders, all the fight leaving her body as she submits, softening her body against mine.

All the strained tension slips away from my body, my kisses no longer hard and demanding, but soft, loving and gentle.

"Eva, don't fight me, I can't take it. "I breathe gruffly into her ear.

"Let go of me Gideon, "she quietly whispers.

Oh angel, no... I can't... no.

Nuzzling my cheek against hers, "I can't. I know you're disgusted by what you saw the other night…what I was doing to myself."

" Gideon, no! "She cries, "that's not why..."

I can't listen to her it's too painful ...I need to make her realize how important she is to me.

Kissing her neck gently sucking her pulse, breathing in her wonderful aroma, I bare my soul to her.

" I can't think straight…I can't work or sleep, my body aches for yours. I can make you want me again. Let me try? "

Eva's tears run silently and freely down her cheeks, landing on the swell of her breasts, I lick at them carefully lapping them away.

"I never stopped loving you, "She whispers. "I can't stop. But you hurt me, Gideon. You have the power to hurt me like no one else."

I am confused... hurt her? Hurt her? How? I don' understand, angel.

I look to Eva to explain…Eva gentle cups my face with her hands, " You lied to me," She solemnly states. "You shut me out. Your past doesn't have the power to push me away. Only you can do that, and you did. "

The realisation that it was my reticence and inability, or refusal to admit the truth about myself to Eva, rather than what I had been doing, is a revelation.

I try to explain my actions, " I didn't know what to do...I never wanted you to see me that way."

"That's the problem, Gideon. I want to know who you are, the good and the bad. If you don't open up, we're going to lose each other and I won't be able to take it. I'm barely surviving now. It will break me to give you up. "

"I can let you in, Eva. But you've got to stop running when I fuck up. All the time I feel if I do something wrong, you might bolt, it makes me nervous. I was kind of hoping you would come back on your own. But I couldn't stay away any longer. I'll carry you out of here if I have too. Whatever it takes to get you back talking this out together. "

Eva seems stunned, she has been totally convinced that I didn't want her. How could she think that? There's no doubt about it, Eva can't have looked at her key ring very closely, she certainly has missed the fact that my apartments key has been in her possession for some time.

"You were hoping I'd come back? You gave me back my keys…I thought we were over . "She stutters.

Clasping her face, staring into her eyes, "we'll never be over, Eva. "I rasp fiercely.

She stares, searching my face intently then reaching up on tiptoes she gently kisses the cheek she struck earlier, clutching my hair tightly.

Bending my knees, to enable me to nuzzle behind her ear, I whisper "Ill do whatever you want, whatever you need. Anything. Just take me back. "

Eva runs her hands over my trembling body trying to soothe my shattered emotions.

"We can't seem to stop making each other miserable. I can't keep doing this to you, and I can' keep going through these crazy highs and lows. We need help, Gideon. "

" Well, I took notice of what you said earlier about couples therapy. I went to see Dr. Peterson on Friday, he's taking me on as a patient and…if you agree…he'll take us on as a couple. If you trust him I'll give it a try. "

"Dr .Peterson? "She questions.

Damn…

"You had me followed? "

Taking a deep breath I said nothing, I know how touchy Eva is on this. Silence is sometimes the best course of action to take.

" It's going to be a lot of work, " She replies. Inferring how much time would have to be devoted to therapy.

All the time I am speaking my hands are gliding restlessly up and down her body, feeling her soft curves and caressing the bared skin on her buttocks revealed by the lacy boy shorts she is wearing.

" I'm not afraid of hard work, " I breathe heavily, " I'm only afraid of losing you. "

She presses her cheek to mine as I possessively clasp her to me.

"I need you, " I pant, gliding my lips down over her cheek and across her jaw. "I need to be inside of you. "

"No. My God. Not here, "she whispers.

Her protest sounds weak, her hands contradicting her words as she strokes my body.

"It has to be here. It has to be now. "Ripping her lacy pants off…I drop to my knees, shoving her skirts up around her waist and push her legs apart, placing my shoulders in-between her spread thighs to be closer to her soft cleft, parting her folds to stroke my tongue over her swollen throbbing clit.

She gasps and tries to pull away, I use one hand to pin her to the door and the other to lift her left leg over my shoulder, opening her further for me.

The taste of her is like a drug, I'm addicted to, I lap at her open cleft over and over, stroking the soft skin of her buttocks with my hands. Eva moans, grinding her hips into my face, demanding more. I thrust my tongue inside her entrance, she trembles grasping my hair tightly with her fingers directing my tongue to thrust harder inside her, moving to suck her clit she nearly screams, and gasps.

"Gideon…You make…me come...so hard. "

I suck harder, working my tongue relentlessly, between hard thrusts inside her, then gentle flicks over her sensitized clit.

"Yes… I'm so close..." She hisses, stilling and going immobile for a few seconds, almost as if I have lost her complete attention for a few seconds. Wanting her focused only on me I suck her clit hard. She explodes, crying out as the scorching waves drench my face and her thighs, as her orgasm continues long and hard.

Her body folds, weakened by the strength of her orgasm, holding her upright I stand quickly to gather Eva into my arms and carry her to the couch, laying her lengthwise face up on the cushion.

By this time my cock is a hot pulsing bulge in my pants desperate to be released and inside her.

Grabbing Eva and hauling her body up so her hips are resting on the arm rest. Unzipping my jeans releasing my thudding cock, I thrust deeply into her in a single thrust. Eva moans loudly as I continue to slam into her. The friction is nearly driving me crazy, I pound her core as she meets my thrusts with her hips.

"Squeeze my dick, Eva. "I gasp breathless with need.

She complies, ahh…fuck…the tingling sensation is…fuck...it's fantastic. "Yeah, angel...like that. "

I shudder a mixture of pain and ecstasy coursing throughout, staring straight at the woman I adore.

"Eva…" I gasp breathless, as my cock pumps hard spurting hotly inside her beautiful body.

…


	28. Chapter 28

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

CHAPTER 28

I lean over literally collapsing on top of her, drenched in sweat and my heart pounding from the physical exertion. I'd been rough with her, too rough. My voracious need for Eva had overridden all my best efforts at control.

"God. I can't go days without this. Even the hours at work are too long. "

"I've missed you, too. " She breathes, gently brushing strands of hair off my face.

Warmth glides through my veins, her words are comforting, but…

" When you're not with me, I feel…" How can I relate to her, make her understand. "Don't run anymore, Eva. I can't take it…"

Sounds of the ongoing party remind me of where we are.

I'm still firmly buried in Eva and unwilling to break contact, lifting Eva to her feet. We need to leave, I've lots to discuss, and here isn't the place.

"Come home with me now, "I murmur.

"I can't leave Cary," she sighs.

Ahh, Cary's net working.

"Then we'll drag him out of here with us. Shh…don't complain, whatever he wants from this party, I can make happen, being here accomplishes nothing. "

"Maybe he's having fun, "she teases.

Fun isn't a word I associate with this house, closing down all thoughts regarding this place.

"I don't want you here. "I say grimly.

Eva's face crumples. " Do you know how much it hurts when you say that? What's wrong with me that you don't want me around your family? "

I'm horrified, that wasn't what I had meant, how could she be under such a misapprehension. Because you haven't told her Gideon…Remembering how she had deserted me after the nightmare when I had refused to discuss it, gave me the courage to share a little bit of the darkness within.

Holding Eva tightly to me, "Angel, no. It's not you, it's this place…I don't…I can't …be here. You want to know what was in my dreams? It's this house."

"Oh ..." her forehead tightens showing little worry lines down her face, confusion and concern apparent in her eyes." I'm sorry. I didn't know. "She whispers.

Her concern makes me smile sadly, bending I kiss the two little worry lines on her forehead trying to iron them out.

"I've been rough with you today. I'm sorry, it's being here. It makes me edgy. "

Cupping my face, her eyes soaking in all the conflicting emotions my face is displaying, love, fear, desire and torment.

"Don't apologise, Gideon. I want you to be yourself, want to be your safe place. "

"You are. More than you know. I will find a way to tell you," resting my forehead against hers. "Let's go, I've bought some gifts for you."

Eva seems pleased, excited even. She is such a little girl when it comes to gifts, it's sweet to see.

Only now do I slowly begin to pull out of her, she's slick and wet from the copious amounts of semen. As I move away drops of semen fall onto the wooden floor.

Christ. That's hot…I feel the stirrings of another erection.

"Oh shit. I'm getting hard again. "

Eva looks alarmed, "surely not … So soon? "

"Hell if I can't. "I mutter.

Cupping Eva running my fingers through her folds spreading the semen to lubricate her cleft. She leans into me surrendering completely.

"I'm an animal with you. I want to mark you, possess you, so there's no separation between us. "

Eva groans in a sexual trance at my words, circling her hips and gyrating them against my fingers.

Slowly Eva moves, putting her hand over mine and guides it around her back.

Gently nipping my jaw with her teeth to catch my full attention to her face, "Touch me here, Gideon. With your fingers. Mark me here. "

Her hand has guided mine onto her butt, pressing slightly on her anus.

I quite literally freeze. Anal sex? I've never done it… only had it done to me…raped... time and time again. No... I'm not going there. I'm surprised at Eva. She also, was raped this way.

"I don't …I don't do anal play, Eva. "

Her next words nearly break me.

"I don't either. At least not voluntarily," she tearfully whispers.

Oh Eva... Angel, why then? I'm confused.

"Then why?"

She hugs me closer, burying her face in my shoulder, as if she's ashamed at her admittance.

"You make me feel safe. "She whispers.

We stand silently for a few moments holding each other. I am overwhelmed at her trust in me. She's asking me to perform a sexual act on her that previously she has associated with pain. Can I do it?

Carefully, I pull my middle finger back softly gilding over the pucker of her anus. Eva stills, lifting her head and questioning my actions.

"Why me? "I whisper, still worried. "You know I'm fucked up. You saw what I …You saw damn it. How can you trust me? "

Running her hands over my face, she tries to soothe the worry lines away.

"I trust my heart and what it tells me. You can give me my body back Gideon. You're the only person who can. "

I know I have to do this, it is one hell of a responsibility if I get this wrong it could break us forever. From experience I know unless great care is taken anal sex is painful. And we don't have any lube here. Eva's going to have to be with me all the way, telling me if this becomes too much for her to handle, physically or emotionally. We need a safe word.

Closing my eyes touching my forehead to hers, " do you have a safe word, Eva? "I ask firmly.

Pulling back she looks at me startled, though remains silent.

"Do you? "I persist.

"I don't need one. "

I stop the gently stroking between her legs, because I'm going no further until we sort this out.

"Do you have a safe word? "I repeat.

"No. My mad skills in the bed only cover missionary, doggy and B.O.B. "She exclaims exasperated.

Her exasperation brings a wry smile to my face.

"Thank God. I wouldn't survive you otherwise." I tease.

I begin massaging her behind again, the clock by the door chimes the hour, Eva seems concerned at the amount of time we've been gone.

"Do you care? "I ask, putting the slightest pressure on her small rosette. She arches into my touch.

"I don't care about anything, when you're touching me. "

She still hasn't come clean about a safe word, to go further I needed her to submit to my wishes. Grasping her hair to hold her head still so she can't look away.

"Did you ever enjoy anal play? Accidentally or by deliberation?"

"No. "Her answer is clear and resolute.

"And yet you trust me to do this?"

Drawing my hand forward to smear the slickness of my semen back to her anus.

"You don't have to…" She whispers.

That's where she is wrong, I do have to, both of us have to face up to demons we would prefer to forget, better we do it together; though I still want a safe word, it gives me guidance and some form of control.

"Yes I do. If you want something I'm the one to give it to you, all your needs, are mine to fulfil. Whatever it costs me. "

"Thank you, Gideon. I want to be what you need too. "

All the while we are talking I'm gently lubricating Eva's behind, preparing her.

"You know what I need Eva. Control. You're asking me to take you to places that could be painful. We have to be careful. "

"I know. "She mutters quietly.

"Trust, Eva. It's hard for both of us. We can't afford to break it. Now choose a safe word, something powerful. No arguments Eva… Choose. " I place one finger against her rosette applying pressure.

"Crossfire." She moans.

"I like it. " I murmur, kissing her lips gently, meanwhile, my finger tenderly rims her anus again and again. She flexes her rosette and I carefully slip my finger in to the knuckle.

The sensation is intense; it's scorching hot and so tight.

Eva's body sags against mine, alarmed at her reaction.

"Are you okay? Should I stop? "I rasp.

"No…don't stop..."

I push in slightly deeper." You're snug and red hot, yet so soft. Does it hurt? "

"No. Please. More. "She's obviously finding this a pleasurable although intense experience.

Carrying on gently pushing my finger in a little further.

"How's that? "

"Good."

She thrusts her hips back, pushing her chest into me.

Pulling her hair tighter and tilting her head back I take her mouth in a lush wet kiss, we become more frantic as Eva's arousal builds. "You're beautiful, I love watching you come. "I growl.

"I need you. " She cries and grabs my cock, lifting her underskirts and guides my cock inside her. Our standing position doesn't allow deep penetration, but it's enough. At the moment I'm fucking every orifice available, ass with my finger, her cunt with my cock and her mouth with my tongue.

I increase the tempo of my thrusts.

"Eva. Do you know what you do to me? "

It is a rhetorical question, my god…my cock is being pleasured not only by Eva's cunt but by my own finger, I can feel it through the thin dividing wall.

"You're milking me ... I'm going to come when you do … "

The sensation is driving both of us wild…oh…Jesus...no...Who the? footsteps...

I stop... Eva protests.

"Shh ... Someone's coming. " I whisper.

"Oh God. Magdelene came in earlier. What if she tol… "

Eva panics.

"Don't move." I croon, smoothing the many layers of her dress down . "Your skirt hides everything. "

The door opens…

Christopher... It could have been worst. My mother, for example.

He pauses assessing the situation. I'm glad Eva can't see his face.

He smirks... He knows I'm fucking her.

Assuming his calm façade,

"Is everything alright? "

"Of course .What do you want?" I coolly reply.

Just fuck off…He won't of course, he's enjoying this.

I resume gently pushing my finger in and out of Eva's anus. Eva digs her nails into my neck.

"Eva? "Christopher calls.

The bastard he's deliberately baiting me.

"Yes? "She gasps.

"Are you okay? "

I deliberately alter my stance, bumping my pelvis into Eva's clit. If Christopher thinks he can disrupt me, tough...cause I'm not playing to his rules.

Eva struggles to answer, she's seconds away from coming.

"Y..yes... We're just …talking. About dinner. "

I push my finger against the thin wall inside her, stroking my cock from with in. Christopher stands there watching...Twisted fucker.

"We'd be done sooner if you'd go, so tell me what you need."

"Mom's looking for you."

"Why? " I rock into her, pushing a deep thrust with my finger into her behind.

She climaxes... stifling her need to cry out loud by biting down hard on my nipple, my hips jerk and I come hot and hard into her hand.

Christopher's eyes widen…

"I…I'll tell mom you'll be out soon. "

"If you must. Seen enough? Are you going now? "

He left... thank god. I'm not normally an exhibitionist; but wow that was… well, it just was.

I haven't finished though, lifting Eva back onto the armrest I pound into her between her spread thighs riding out the rest of my orgasm.

…. .

Authors Note.

I've been asked to post a teaser for the second book, relating to Tommy and Jasmine. Please bear in mind I haven't finished writing book two and have no intention of posting the story within the next few weeks. I want to spend my time writing this. That being said, here is part of the first chapter. (This could be subject to change at a later date. There may be mistakes I haven't done any final editing.)

(Starting midway through chapter one.)

The Third Attempt

Chapter 1.

It's been several weeks now since my return from the Bahamas and I still can not recover from Tom.

Life seems a never-ending burden every step is tortuous, every word spoken takes great effort on my part. At home, I'm lackadaisical, indifferent to my surroundings. At work, I make an effort to participate in conversation with Jean who works part time for me; the very effort alone is exhausting.

On an evening, I reflect back on our time together over and over, cherishing every memory, sighing at our mistakes.

Crying inconsolably deep into the small hours of the night, only to pull myself back together to face the world and work again the next day, having to pretend everything is fine.

The journey home had been traumatic at best, a harrowing heartbreaking experience; knowing every mile was placing further distance between us.

Tom had managed to get his way where the flight was concerned.

The short flight from the Bahamas to Miami where I had a one hour wait for my connection; no sooner had I alighted the plane I was approached by a member of the airline staff leading me through to first class.

Tom had wielded his influence and money to upgrade my ticket part way through the journey.

I accepted the inevitable I was too distressed to object and really why would I moan at being in first class luxury.

However, in reality, I was too upset to care where I was, they could have put me in the hold with the luggage and I probably wouldn't have noticed.

Another thing occurred while I was at Miami airport, I started my period; well at least I wasn't pregnant.

We hadn't exactly been responsible adults in that department.

To be fair all along I had known I was close to starting my period, that's why I hadn't worried too much.

It did explain why I'd awoken the day before feeling cranky, maybe that was why I had instigated the argument…it was an argument that was inevitable whether it had been yesterday or two days later; we were always bound to argue at one point where Sarah is concerned.

Sarah's presence had always been there, my crankiness had forwarded the argument by possibly a few days.

As Tom had once said, time is precious for us.

When I arrived back in England I was a total mess, I was around eighty miles from home and had to negotiate my way back.

As I left customs there was a driver waiting, my name written clearly on the small placard in his hand. Once again, Tom had intervened arranging transport to take me home.

Since then I have only had two forms of indirect contact with him; the day after being home a beautiful arrangement of flowers arrive from an upmarket florist in the near by city.

I was floored when Jean who use to be a florist explained the meanings behind each flower.*

Gloxinia… love at first sight.

Camellia pink...longing for you.

Freesia…trust.

Violet blue…watchfulness, faithfulness, I'll always be true.

Sweet pea…blissful pleasure, thank you for sweet memories, goodbye.

There was a card, all it said was…oh baby.

I shut myself away after receiving them and sobbed for hours.

Perhaps now Tom has experienced love, a pure untainted love albeit for short period of time, he will be able to break his connection to Sarah. I'd loved Tom for himself, not his money, he deserves this kind of love; I hope he would find it.

Not with me… I wouldn't be able to tolerate Sarah in his life, in any shape or form.

The second contact the following week, when a security van pulled up outside my workshop to deliver a small package, I burst into tears when the delivery guy passed over the package I had to sign for.

I knew what he had sent… my watch and necklace.

No card…no message.

Were these his parting gifts?

I'd know idea what to do with them, I knew there was thousands of pounds worth of jewellery there. I quickly stowed them in the home safe.

…

…

That's all folks for the rest you will have to wait!

* Thank you Jacqueline for your knowledge of flowers.


	29. Chapter 29

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

CHAPTER 29

"I don't want us to fight anymore. " Eva quietly murmurs, perched on a bathroom unit where I'd placed her as I gently wipe her clean, before seeing to myself.

After fastening my fly, I carefully run my fingers across her cheeks.

"We don't fight, angel. We just have to learn not to scare the hell out of each other. "

"You make it sound so easy, "she grumbles.

Eva's hair has that just fucked look, so I run my fingers through the wayward strands trying to restore some order to her dishevelled appearance.

"Easy or hard doesn't matter. We will get through, we have to. We'll discuss when we get home. I think I've discovered the crux of the problem. "

She closes her eyes, only to open them a few moments later with a twinkle of bedevilment shining through.

"Your mother seemed surprised I'm a blonde," she casually smiles.

Umm, thanks mom! Two can play at this game …

"Did she? " I casually mutter.

"My mother, too. Not about me being blonde, that you'd be interested in one. "

Hell, have I been that obvious? Play it cool Gideon.

"Was she? "My tone innocence personified.

"Gideon," she admonishes.

" Hmm, " kissing her face and running my hands over her body, in a blatant attempt at distraction.

"I'm not your usual type, am I? "

Damn, it didn't work. I still not going there though.

"I have one type. Eva Tramell, that's it." Now drop it, angel.

She rolls her eyes, "Okay, whatever. "

"Eva, what does it matter? You're who I'm with."

She sighs,"It's not important, I'm just curious. People don't usually stray from their preferred type."

Eva's emotional insecurities always take me by surprise. A girl with her mind, looks and body has no need to be insecure.

Stepping between her legs wrapping my arms around her hips. "Lucky you fit my type, " I whisper into her ear.

" Gideon, " she mews, relaxing against me, "you don't fit any type. You're in a class of your own."

"Like what you see?" I tease, mildly amused and ready if needs be to take her back into the library again.

"You know I do…come on let's go, before we start screwing like minks again. "

My thoughts exactly baby. And here, of all places.

Pressing my cheek to hers, "only you could blow my mind in a place that's always made my skin crawl. Thank you angel, for being what I need and want."

"Oh Gideon, " from her perch on the unit she wraps her arms and legs around me holding me as close as possible." You came here for me, didn't you? To take me away from this place that you hate? "

Thank God, at last she understands.

"I'd walk to hell for you Eva, and this is pretty damn close. I went to your apartment, to drag you home with me. That's when I learned you'd come here...Eva you must stay away from Christopher."

"Why though? He seems nice."

Pulling back to look firmly into her eyes," you have to trust me, Eva. He hates me, so he's reaching out to you, because he knows it hurts me… He's unbalanced, it makes him dangerous."

She nods, I can see she still has more questions, here isn't the place to continue this conversation.

"Okay, I do trust you. I'll keep my distance."

"Thank you, lets go and grab Cary and get out of here."

…..

Back in the garden we make our way hand in hand, realizing I haven't mentioned how fabulous Eva looks in her dress.

"You look gorgeous, Eva. The dress and those fuck me heels."

"Well they clearly work, "she teases. "Thank you."

I could not resist… "What for, the compliment or the fucking? "

"Hush! "She whispers, flushing profusely.

I laugh loudly, before planting a wet kiss on her mouth.

"Gideon! I'm so happy you're here."

My mothers voice, my heart sinks…instantly, I resume my usual icy mask putting up a shield which radiates distance, discouraging any form of intimacy. "Mother, " my tone artic.

She comes to an abrupt halt…Good…Because I'm not here for her.

"You can thank Eva for me being here. I've come to take her away."

I know my mothers ways, well. she will be intrigued by Eva, for once I had actually believed Christopher the other day in my office, when he inferred it was our mom who had initiated the invite for Eva, Cary as well no doubt. Eva has direct access to me, plus she is a rich mans daughter, Cary is an up and coming model. These attributes appeal to her, she is a fickle woman and likes to be seen with the right set.

"But she's having a good time, aren't you Eva? You should stay for her sake. "

Eva tenses, her hand flexing in mine. I don't appreciate Eva being put under pressure.

"Don't put Eva on the spot. You got what you wanted… You've met her."

"Well, perhaps you'll both come for dinner later this week? "

I don't even bother to acknowledge that, is she insane? Does she really think I can forget the past so easily? Dinner, here? If it wasn't so sick a suggestion I'd laugh. Instead, I arch a brow. Fortunately, Cary appears, catching his eye I gesture over for him to join us.

"Oh, not Cary too. He's the life of the party! " My mother moans.

I feel compelled to warn my mother away from Cary, he is a nice guy and I don't want my family taking advantage.

Eventually, Cary and Eva start saying their goodbyes, I stay at Eva's side, though remain aloof and detached from all others. Walking towards the house Eva catches my arm.

" Go get your sister so we can say goodbye. "

Huh … Why?

"What? "I query, confounded, I hardly know her. I'd left home when she was small, our contact has been limited since then. Although I admit, I hold no grudge against her, I just don't know her.

For Eva's sake, I gesture Ireland over. As she makes her way across Eva squeezes my hand,

"Listen, tell her your sorry you haven't had chance to catch up, tell her to ring you sometime, if she wants."

I look at Eva aghast …

"Catch up on what? "

"She'll do all the talking if you give her a chance." Eva smiles a knowing look, she's up to something.

"She's a teenage girl. Why would I want to do that? "I ask exasperated.

Kissing me softly on the ear, " because I'll owe you."

Kissing her hard I decide to play along. "Okay, but you're up to something, so we'll leave it open, you owe me more than one. Quantity to be determined."

…

Once back home, we shower. I can't quite believe she's here with me I touch her constantly for reassurance, washing her from top to toe. After drying her off I lead her back to the bedroom, where I have placed a teal silk kimono I'd purchased on last weeks shopping spree.

Eva's delighted, "don't I get panties? " She queries teasingly.

"No. There's a phone on the wall, press speed dial and tell who ever you speak to, you want double my usual order from Peter Lugers."

….

From the seat in my office, I survey the collage of pictures across from me of Eva and myself.

Hmm. How to do this? This is the moment of truth; I'm not sure how Eva is going to react. One thing is certain, no longer am I willing to hold back the force of my personality. Eva's going to have to learn to deal with it.

The major issue is trust.

I'm still overwhelmed by the trust Eva gave to me earlier, sexually. It had worked out okay…Only because I'd taken control, if I hadn't the consequences could have been disastrous , we both seem to resolve our problems through sex; though a lot of our problems have also arisen through this. The night of the Advocacy dinner I allowed Eva control sexually, freaking me out.

I need control…my introduction to sex through abuse and the lack of control therein, has affected me this way.

At the hotel I hadn't intended taking her there, I allowed my own sexual desire and Eva's urgency, 'Take me somewhere close by, and fuck me ' she'd pleaded. I conceded…taking her there.

Once again… ceding control over to Eva.

I'd been reining in my usual dominance, frightened of losing her. This has sent out mixed signals to Eva. Her sexual past and character affects her relationships , she isn't a dominant sexually.

We both us use sex to reaffirm our commitment to each other.

The best sex we have had is when Eva truly gives herself over to me, allows me control, it makes her feel loved and safe.

As for me I only truly feel she is mine when she allows me this control, accepting me for who I am, seeing the real me, dominant with traces of dark issues.

My sexual past has shaped my future, I can never give up control sexually and really get off on it, plus, it is my nature to be in charge of all situations. I have to get Eva to recognize this and accept us for what we are.

"Angel," Eva wanders into my home office, " take a seat I think you're going to need it."

Eva's eyes wander to the collage of pictures, eyes widening in surprise, then warmth and pleasure as she realizes how much she has played on my mind these past few days.

"Here," I pass her a small photo frame similar to the one she gave me, it has three photos of us together. "I figured since you wink and smile at me all day it's only fair that you have something to remind you of me. "

She's delighted, "Thank you, it's lovely. Though I don't need a photo to remind me of you. You've been on my mind constantly."

"I wouldn't let you forget." I utter.

Right here we go, I look straight at her, calm and determined, she seems slightly worried. Fetching us both a drink of cognac I settle back in my seat.

" I think I've worked out our first mishap, the one that's led to all our stumbles since."

"Oh?"

"Take a drink, angel. I think you'll need it."

I watch her carefully as she sips her drink.

"I need to ask you something. Which was hotter Eva, sex in the limo, when you were in charge or at the hotel when I took over?"

She fidgets clearly uneasy at the direction of the conversation.

"I thought you enjoyed what happened in the limo while it was happening, not what happened later of course."

"I loved it. The image of you in that red dress riding my cock, the little sounds you were making will haunt me forever. You can top me again in the future, I'm game for it."

She immediately tenses her face blanching.

"Gideon, you're beginning to freak me out, all this talk of safe words and topping. It's leading to somewhere I can't go."

She's misunderstanding what I'm saying.

"You're thinking of pain and bondage. I'm talking of consensual power exchange. Do you want another drink, Angel? You're very pale."

Anger courses through her …

"You think? " Setting her glass down."It sounds like you're telling me you're a dominant." She snaps.

Smiling, slightly shaking my head, trust Eva to turn this around to me, when it's her I'm talking about.

"Angel, you always knew that. What I'm telling you is that you're a submissive. "

She jumps to her feet, furious…hell.

She's gonna run again.


	30. Chapter 30 The Ring

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

CHAPTER 30 The ring

"Don't, "my voice low, a bite of command there. "You're not running yet. We're not done."

Eva's eyes are dark and stormy, " you don't know what you're talking about. You know what I went through, I need control as much as you."

As she speaks she's fidgeting, making tiny movements away towards the door.

"Sit down, Eva. " Come what may she is going to hear me out.

Trying to prove a point, she obstinately remains standing.

And I just love this side of her…fiery...pushing my buttons like no one else ever has.

Smiling, I add. " Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you?"

"You're crazy alright, if you think I'm going to put up with been ordered around, especially sexually."

She still doesn't get it …

"Come on, Eva. You know I don't want to beat you, punish you, hurt you, demean you or order you around like a pet. Those aren't needs either of us has. "

Leaning closer to her.

"You're the most important thing in my life. I treasure you. I want to protect you and make you feel safe. That's why we're talking about this."

"I don't need to be dominated!" She screeches.

Patience…I need to be patient and attempt to explain myself better.

"Trust. What you need is someone to trust…" Eva opens her mouth to interrupt. "No… close your mouth, Eva. You'll wait until I'm finished."

Her protest sputters into silence.

"Eva you asked me to reacquaint you with acts previously used to hurt and terrorize you. I can't tell you what that trust means to me, or what it would do if I broke that trust. I can't risk it. We have to do this right."

Eva has a set determined look on her face, crossing her arms in a defensive stance, still refusing to sit down.

"I guess I'm dumber than bricks. I thought our sex life was rockin'."

She still seems to be deliberately misunderstanding me, I decide to ignore her last comment and carry on as if she hasn't spoken.

"You asked me to meet a need of yours today and I agreed. Now we need to…"

I was going to say try to trust each other completely, work out what suits us both best, and for her to allow me to care for her safety, and protect her. Sexually allow me control.

"If I'm not what you want, just spit it out! Don't try to pretty it up with..."

I've heard enough…perhaps a practical demonstration will convince her.

Shooting up and round the desk I am on her before she manages to take a few steps back.

I kiss her passionately, wrapping my arms tightly round her waist and lifting her towards the wall, restraining her movements with my body, and catching her by the wrists to lift her arms high above her head.

Bending my knees and lightly biting her nipples through the silk wrap with my mouth, whilst running my hardened erection over her swollen clit.

Eva gasps, sagging into my embrace. Kissing along her brow and murmuring,

" See how easily you submit when I take over. And it feels good, doesn't it? It feels right."

"That's not fair! "She gasps.

No it isn't, life seldom is, but Eva needs to understand… Understanding leads to acceptance.

"Of course it is. It's also true." I purr.

Eva's eyes roam over my face. The longing she feels for me openly on display.

"I can't help it you turn me on, my body is physiologically supposed to soften, so you can shove that big cock in me."

I press my body closer, letting her feel my cock, pressing home my theory.

"Eva, let's be honest. You want me to have control. It's important to you that you can trust me to take care of you. There's nothing wrong with that. The reverse is true for me…I need you to trust me enough to give up that control." She absorbs what I'm saying, yet still retains an attitude of disbelieve and defiance.

"I'm NOT a submissive. "

Come on angel think... think back.

"You are with me. If you look back you'll see you've been yielding to me all along. "

She shakes her head, her expression bewildered.

"You're good in bed! And have more experience." Her face falls, "I'm sorry I haven't been as exciting for you."

This annoys me. Once again she's turning this around to me, when it's her we're discussing.

"Bullshit Eva. You know how much I enjoy making love to you. If I could get away with it, I'd do nothing else. We're not talking about games that get me off."

"Then we're talking about what gets me off? Is that what this is?" She snaps.

Damn .This isn't going to plan.

"Yes. I thought so."

I'm feeling frustrated at my inability to explain myself clearly. And, Damn it! She's upset.

"You're upset. I didn't mean...I thought discussing this would help us."

Eva bursts into tears.

"Gideon. You're breaking my heart."

Snatching her into my arms, I need to show Eva the room, her room... the one I have had recreated from the photos I took whilst she was sleeping at her apartment.

Taking her to the door,

"Turn the handle, Eva." I murmur softly.

Setting her down in the room, she seems lost, staring around in confusion.

I explain how I have recreated her room, so if she feels the need to run she has somewhere to go, somewhere I know she is safe with the assurance she hasn't left me. I promise not to bother her here until she's ready.

Oddly enough, the first question she asks is whether we will still sleep together.

Oh Eva…

"Of course, every night; how could you think other wise?" I murmur.

Holding her face between my hands,

"Talk to me, Eva. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"What's going through my head? What the fuck is going through yours? What happened in the four days we broke up?"

Inhaling sharply," We never broke up, Eva."

The phone rings, it is a welcome interruption since I don't want to argue with her. Eva isn't ready to accept that's she's a submissive… not yet, but she will.

"That's our dinner."

I leave to collect the order, arranging the food on the heating plates. Eva remains in her room laid on the bed curled round one of the pillows.

This hurts I don't like seeing her like this.

"Please don't make me eat on my own."

"Why don't you just order me to eat with you." She retorts.

Sighing, I slip down beside her and spoon her body, for a long while neither of us speak, she remains tense and silent.

"Eva, I can't stand you being unhappy. Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say. I thought we were coming to a point where things would smooth out between us."

"You're tense, Eva. It hurts when you pull away from me."

Rolling over, she turns to face me, then pushes me onto my back, mounting and straddling my hips in one smooth motion then running her heated core over my pulsing cock; raking her hands over my chest.

My breathing quickens, my already hardened cock growing larger.

Inwardly, I'm smiling. I know what she is trying to do. Prove to me that she can have control sexually. Well she can, cause I don't mind her doing this, I'm topping from the bottom and I intend to enjoy it.

She rocks to and forth,

"Is this so bad, are you lying there thinking you're not giving me what I want because I'm in charge."

Placing my hands on her hips guiding her movements. I look her straight in the eye, "I've told you before, I'll take you however I can get you."

"Whatever. Don't think I don't know you're topping from the bottom."

Ahh... she's seen through my rouse…never mind.

I smile unapologetically.

Sliding down she licks her way across my chest, sucking each nipple gently, meanwhile her hands softly stroke over my balls up gently along my shaft, sending small shivers of delight shuddering throughout, it's almost torture.

"Are you trying to punish me with pleasure? Because you can. You can bring me to my knees. "

"I wish." She sighs.

"Don't worry ... we'll get through this, like everything else."

"Why are you positive you're right? Are you trying to prove a point?"

She raise's herself to her knees , grasping my shaft tightly.

"I think you might just prove yours." I rasp, barely containing my fervor.

She kisses me all demand and sex... then shimmies down my body to fellate my cock. By the time she's finishes I'm damp with sweat and panting, crying out her name and cursing as I spurt copious amounts of hot cum down her throat .

…

"You're insatiable,"I calmly murmur, whilst eating dinner.

Eva's full of her self, "Well, duh. You're gorgeous, sexy and extremely well hung."

I laugh at her description of me," I'm glad you approve. I'm also extremely wealthy."

"Who cares? " She carelessly answers. Spoken like someone who has always had money.

"Well, I do actually."

"I only care about your money if it means you can give up work to be my sex slave." Eva suggests.

"Hmm, Let's discuss. I could afford it, but you'd get bored and dump me. Think you've proved your point do you? "

"Should I prove it again?"

"The fact you're still horny proves mine don't you think? "

"Are you projecting?"

Christ. She wants sex again...well she can wait. For an answer I just shoot her a look. Then I wish I hadn't because she loses her confidence again.

"Gideon, "She tentatively murmurs. "Would you tell me if our sex life didn't satisfy you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Eva."

"Well I know I'm not your usual type, and we haven't tried any of those sex toys you had in the hotel…"

Enough, I know where this is heading, she's questioning my commitment, her low self esteem makes her vulnerable and she'll want sex again as prove of my commitment. She has to stop this, sex shouldn't be about proof .

"Stop talking," I command. "I'm not going to listen to you shredding your self esteem."

"What? You're the only one who can do all the talking? "She scowls.

"Eva. You can pick a fight, but it still won't get you fucked."

"Who said… " Her face goes red, as she realizes I'm right, slowly I think I am finally getting through to her.

"Wait here." I leave the room, returning minutes later with the ring box.

Placing the box beside her plate and resuming my seat.

Eva turns deathly white, shaking slightly and her features bewildered as she lifts her eyes to mine.

Reaching across gently to run my fingertips across her cheek, "It's not that ring." I murmur. "Not yet, you're not ready for it. "

For a few brief seconds she looks disappointed, then relieved.

"Open it." I breathe.

"Bonds," she murmurs, staring avidly at the ring. "Secured by crosses."

"Not quite. I see the ropes as the many facets of you, binding us together. The crosses are me holding on to you, by my fingernails it feels." I add, trying to add a little levity to the intense conversation.

Eva is immobile, stunned. "But you gave me back my keys." She whispers.

Catching her hand,"there were many reasons for that. You left wearing only a robe. If Cary hadn't been there, I can't stand thinking what could have happened."

She kisses my hand. "Thank you Gideon," closing the lid of the ring box." It means a lot to me."

"But you won't wear it." I reply.

"After what you have said tonight it feels like a collar."

I consider this, the ring I suppose is a bond of sorts.

"You're not altogether wrong." I purr.

I am slightly disappointed, though not deterred. Hopefully, Eva will accept what I have said and wear my ring in the near future.

"Have I disappointed you Gideon? After all what's being said I feel like this is the beginning of the end."

Ignoring the part about disappointment, I answer the latter part of her query. "It's not." I refute firmly.

"When do we see Dr. Peterson? "Eva asks.

"Tuesdays I go alone. Thursdays we go together. "You see angel, I am trying.

"That's a big commitment, thank you," she mutters.

Gently kissing her,"it's no sacrifice, Eva. "

….

It wasn't until quite late that I climb into bed, Eva went ages ago, while I caught up on some work.

I'd only been gently snoozing for around half an hour when Eva stirs beside me. Opening my eyes I see Eva riveted to the ring box she has placed on her bedside table.

Her fingers brush the top of the box in a sensual almost erotic sweeping stroke. She opens the box. Her lips parted, breathing shakily, eyes mesmerized, her hands shaking as she lifts the ring out sliding it onto her third finger on her right hand.

The triumph that surges through me is phenomenal. She has accepted what I have said.

She's belongs to me…All mine.

"Do you like it, Eva? " I rasp.

She shivers," I love it."

She turns her beautiful face towards me. Sitting up I take her hand and kiss the ring, all the time staring into her eyes, the feeling of power, possession and triumph on full display for her to see.

Removing her nightgown, she kneels naked beside me.

"Take me. Carte blanche."

Total submission.

Cupping her butt, I murmur,

"How does it feel to say that?"

"Almost as good as the orgasms you're going to give me, Gideon. "

"Ah, a challenge. Lay back angel, and grip your pillows with both hands and don't let go. "I smile wickedly at her."Don't let go for any reason, understand? "

She does as she is told, panting already with need.

"Spread your legs, angel. And pull up your knees. "

Eva's folds are glistening, hot and swollen.

"Oh Eva, look how ready you are for me. It's a full time job keeping this cunt satisfied."

My finger touches her entrance, I tease and circle again and again.

"Your fault, you slacked on the job for days." She gasps.

"Then I better make up for lost time."

Moving my body down to her core I replace my fingers with my tongue, pushing small teasing thrusts inside her opening. She starts making small noises, before begging me to fuck her.

"Not yet... you're not ready. "

"I've been ready for ages." She cries.

"Then you should have woken me sooner. "

Grasping her butt running and my hand from the base of her back down in-between her butt crack pressing briefly on her rosette, before moving forward and pushing my thumb inside her whilst sucking her clit . She screams,

"Gideon! Please. "

Only then do I move over her, aligning my body with hers.

Grabbing her bent knees and pulling her legs up around my shoulders. With one practiced thrust I am inside her, it is so deep this way that Eva is shoved up the bed.

"Oh God! "She screams.

"Hold on, Eva. Don't come ..."

I slow down making into a lazy rhythm, kissing Eva on the neck and quietly muttering to her all the sexy things she does to me whilst making love, it's driving her insane… though I still forbid her to climax.

"No fair … Not fair," she cries.

Licking at her ear, then dipping my tongue inside whilst squeezing her breasts. "Good things come to those who wait. " I whisper.

She bucks into my next thrust, nearly coming.

"Wait Eva, not yet. "

"It's too...good...I'm…lost...in y..ou." Tears leak from her eyes.

"Oh, Eva. I've must have wished for you so hard and so often, you had no choice but to come true."

"Please, slow down. " She begs.

"Do you want to come Eva? Isn't that what you've been working towards all night?"

She gasps as I pinch her nipple with my teeth, relentlessly riding her, thrusting in and out.

"Only when…you… "She arches her back on a hard thrust." Only whe... n...you say … I can."

"Angel ..." taking her lips and kissing her deeply.

"Come for me. "

On command she explodes, it's shocking. Wave after wave, she cries out, her words unrecognisable, just agonized pleasure. Finally calling out my name as I thrust home my cock, pushing Eva into another orgasm, the tight ripples around my cock fetch me close to orgasm.

"Touch me ... Hold me. " I command, at last allowing her to move her arms. She holds me tightly to her. Pounding deeper, throwing my head back, and with a growl I climax spurting scorching hot semen into her drenched tight little cunt.

We hold each other until our breathing evens and our bodies cool.

"Sleep, Eva. " I whisper wrapping myself round her.

…..


	31. Chapter 31 Say It Again

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

Chapter 31

What a way to start the day, morning sex?

Love it!

Eva is so much fun first thing in the morning. Apart from the mind blowing orgasms we both have, getting dressed has never been so pleasurable.

Eva loves the suits that I work in, I'd put on my shirt, she'd fasten the buttons, giggling and smoothing her hands over my chest. I'd put on my pants, she'd fasten the fly, casually gliding her fingers over my cock.

This has the usual effect… meaning I just want to take everything off again. Getting dressed with Eva is a long pleasurable process.

Finally…After many intimate smiles and gentle touches…we make it to the Bentley

Eva snuggles close explaining in an exited voice how she is starting her Krav Maga classes this evening.

I laugh thinking about her going through her paces, I might have to watch that, sounds sexy and makes me horny…When I tell her, she retorts that everything makes me hard where she's concerned.

Not gonna argue with that!

However, I tell her to text me when she's done and I'll meet her at her apartment.

Eva digs out her cell to check if it still has a charge, she falls silent for a few moments…then freezes.

"What? What is i… "

Looking over her shoulder I catch sight of the video she's running on her phone. It's from Cary, with a message.

'Does X know his brother is a douche? Stay away from CV, baby girl. smooches '

Silently I watch the video, Maggie is being consoled by Christopher as she talks about Eva and me. She telling him how Eva is using her body to get to my money.

Christopher assures her I'll soon get bored, though Maggie won't have it.

'He's different with her, I ...I think he ...loves her. '

'No…She's not his type..." Christopher croons.

He encircles her waist, wiping away her tears and kissing her face. Slowly Maggie responds. Christopher grabs her closer and lifts her dress, then fucks her…It's his face though, it's full of contempt and she can't see him, he's making a mockery of her, his expression full of malevolence.

Shit... That's Christopher.

It's not often he gets caught out, his good looks, assumed easy going nature and manners, fool most people.

The battery died on the screen.

Enfolding Eva in my arms and taking hold of her dead cell.

"Yuck." She whispers.

"That's Christopher. "

"He looked so smug and…"

"I know baby...I thought Maggie would have known better, our mothers have known each other a long time. I thought she was safe from him. I forget sometimes how much he hates me."

"Why? "

I sigh," when we were kids he resented all the attention I got, you know people worried how I was handling my fathers suicide. He wants what's mine, anything and everything he can get his hands on."

I don't like speaking about this and it must have been reflected in my voice, because Eva holds me closer silently soothing and reassuring me.

"Gideon? " Pulling back to meet my eyes.

"Hmm, "

"I love you. "

The depth of her emotion and the strength of those three tiny words hit me with such force I shudder violently, I hold her to me unable to speak, Eva's love is everything to me. And it scares me, I'm frightened she won't love me enough. So I cling onto her while I can, saying nothing…just holding and breathing in her scent as I bury my face and emotions in her hair.

"I don't mean to freak you out. You don't have to say or do anything. I just don't want another minute to go by without you knowing. You can tuck it away now. "She whispers.

Angel... my heart is pounding my breathing ragged, I clasp her by the nape gently nuzzling her forehead for the rest of the ride.

…..

Once back in my office the shock of Eva's declaration has finally sunk in and I'm smiling, walking on air in fact.

Eventually, I settle down to work glancing occasionally at Eva's photo blowing kisses at me. I feel content, with a warm glow inside my chest.

"Scott, could you call Miss Perez and ask her if she can spare ten minutes. I wish to speak to her. Also, send Raul up I want an update on Nathan Barker."

…

My meeting with Raul is unproductive, Nathan's last known whereabouts were around six months ago. He'd been in San Francisco for eight months then suddenly disappeared.

"It seems Mr. Cross that this Barker has a habit of upsetting the wrong people, some people are looking for him. He has good reason to stay hidden."

"Well let's hope they find him. "

"Yes sir, but it doesn't help us."

"No…" I sigh." Keep looking, top priority. And send all information you find to Stanton's security team, the head of his security is a guy called Clancy."

It is disappointing, though not unexpected news. I will keep looking for him no matter how long it takes.

The next couple of hours Eva literally has me under siege, at 10.30 a grinning Scott enters my office with two dozen long stemmed red roses, " for you, Sir." He smirks, passing me the enclosed envelope.

'In celebration of red dresses and limo rides '

Eva... I get an immediate hard on…Red dresses with convenient slits, limo's…red roses...I love you.

The saucy wench …

Seizing an inter office note, I reply,

'LET'S DO THAT AGAIN, SOON. '

No sooner had I managed to calm myself down, Scott again, trying hard not to laugh. In his arms he carries a black and white lily arrangement. Passing me the envelope, I burst out laughing.

"Okay … Okay ... "I rasp, enjoying his amusement.

'In honor of black and white party dresses and being dragged into libraries.'

Jeez...EVA…I'm not just hard, I'm literally panting with lust.

Seizing another inter office note , I warn her this time.

'I'LL BE DRAGGING YOU TO THE FLOOR IN A MINUTE '

My amusement and lust unfortunately are cut short when Scott announces, " Miss Perez, sir. I've taken the liberty of having some subs sent up, of course if you'd rather I wait until Miss Perez leaves? "

"No Scott, we'll eat. Send her in. "

Earlier in the morning I'd put Eva's phone on charge, I pulled the video off, via USB, showing this to Maggie isn't going to be easy.

"Gideon? "Maggie glides in.

"Take a seat Maggie, have some lunch. Let me get you a drink."

I make small talk while we eat, she's not fooled though, in fact she becomes quite agitated eventually curiosity overcome her nerves.

"Gideon, what is it you want? "

" Yesterday, " Her eyes widen, undoubtedly, she thinks I'm referring to Eva and I in the library. " I received a video from a friend, a trusted friend, so there's no need to worry. "

I play the video, her eyes close, pain and humiliation rampant over her features.

"Stop it! "She whispers.

"No, Maggie. I want you to see Christopher's face at the end."

With eyes barely open she watches to the end, tears leaking down her face, at some point covering her eyes with her hands.

"I ... I ... thought ... h … he cared ...for me. "She sobbed.

Bending down I clasp her hands pulling them away from her face.

"Don't…I... can't ... st..and that .. that…you've seen... it. "

"Maggie, why should that matter? You're a beautiful woman, of course you're going to have sex. But you're also my friend and I don't like seeing you been used. Christopher is using you, to get at me. That's why I'm showing it you."

I did wonder how long this had been going on. From the video it is clear Christopher knows her body well.

"It's hard Gideon, look at his face…I...feel so used."

"Why though Maggie? Of all people I thought you knew what Christopher's like, what he's capable of. "

She just shakes her head.

"Are you going to stay away from him? "

"Yes... "

"Good girl. Now stop crying, Christopher is proficient enough to mislead most people. Find someone who deserves you."

She casts me a long lingering look, which I choose to ignore, she is upset enough. I call for Angus to take her home, after reassuring her that it won't affect our friendship.

…..

Back to back teleconferences take up the next hour , I'm just about beginning to concentrate now Eva has stopped plying me with beautiful flowers and salacious notes .

Hmm, maybe I spoke too soon …Just after 2pm Scott arrives with a huge Tiger Lily arrangement. This time Scott has arranged his features into a mask of pensive amusement, the look on my face however, broke his stoic attitude and he bursts out laughing .

"An inter office note, Mr Cross. " Passing me the envelope.

'In gratitude for all the jungle sex '

Hell … My reply.

SKIP THE KRAV MAGA . I'LL GIVE YOU A WORK OUT.

…..

At 3.45 my door opens, glancing up ... "Eva, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just ..." She seems hesitant. "I have something for you."

Standing, I wait for her to continue. "It's a gift."

"Eva have I forgotten a special occasion? "

She places a ring box on the table then turns away, unable to meet my eyes.

Carefully I open the box, inside is a platinum ring, studded with black diamonds. It is a bold, masculine, dominating piece of jewellery. I gasp, everything she has said and done today is a form of commitment, I'm staggered at the love she has for me.

"Eva." I purr darkly.

"Too much? " She whispers nervously.

"Yes. Way too much. I can't sit still or concentrate. I can't get you out of my head. I'm fucking restless, I never am at work. I'm too busy. You have me under siege. I walk round the desk to her.

"I'm sorry Gideon. I never thought. "

"Don't be angel, today has been the best day of my life. "

Picking up the ring I slide it onto my finger.

"Does it fit? I want to please you. I had to guess."

Catching her hands in mine I kiss her ring, "it's perfect. You are perfect. "

She repeated my earlier gesture kissing my ring.

"Eva, what I feel for you, it hurts. "

"Oh, is it bad? " She worries.

"No, it's wonderful." Taking her face in my hands and kissing her passionately. I want to hear her tell me she loves me again.

"Tell me what you said in the car," I whisper.

"Hmm ... I don't know ... I'm frightened of scaring you away.

Ah...maybe she hadn't meant it…the flowers and the ring, is she trying to...

Leaning my forehead against hers to hide my expression of disappointment, " you regret what you said, don't you?"

"Do you really like it? I don't want you to wear it if you hate it?"

Definitely avoiding answering me, distraction techniques won't work angel.

"It's perfect. It's how you see me. I'm proud to wear it. If you're trying to soften the blow of taking back what you said… " I gaze into her eyes anxiously waiting for her answer.  
"I meant every word, Gideon. " She solemnly states.

Anxiety relieved … Thank God... Hmm … she's teasing me.

"I'll make you say it again, you'll scream it by the time I'm done." I purr seductively.

Backing away she grins, "back to work, fiend. "

Payback time...

There's no way I am waiting until this evening after all the teasing she's done today. Watching her slowly move back to the door, grinning provocatively at me.

"I'll give you a lift home at five."

She nods in agreement.

" I want your cunt naked and wet when you come down to the car. If you touch yourself to get there, don't make yourself come or there will be consequences ." I warn.

She outwardly shivers in anticipation. "Will you be hard and ready?"

Baby when am I ever not?

"When am I not, with you .Thank you for today, Eva. Every minute of it. "

She blows me a kiss and disappears.

My girl loves me. And we've just pencilled in mind blowing sex on the way home… What more could a guy ask for?


	32. Chapter 32 Good Chinese

Chapter 32

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

I'm literally tearing my hair out by the end of the day with sexual lust. I have already had to use the private bathroom attached to my office to…err...deal with my problem, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to think straight through the various meetings I had through out the remainder of the afternoon.

Being the organized forwarding thinking Guy that I am, I have already arranged for Angus to be waiting at 4.45pm in the limo not the Bentley there's more room to spread out.

Hence at 4.50 I'm ensconced in the limo, privacy screen up naturally, having very erotic and carnal intentions towards Eva.

Angus opens the door for Eva, and I unequivocally launch myself at her, lifting Eva off her feet onto the seat.

She's been a good girl.

Wet and panty less that's how I ordered her to be, and that's how she is. We spent a good fifth teen minutes enjoying the merits of oral sex before I nail her to the seat, leaving her slightly dishevelled when she leaves, her clothes are creased, cheeks flushed and her hair has that just fucked look.

What a ride!

Of course in the past I have only had sex at the hotel, Angus must wonder what the hells come over me. He can't hear us... I hope...! Or see us... though I'm damn sure he can feel the vehicle rocking.

Eva staggers from the limo, blowing me a cheeky kiss as she departs.

"Crosstrainer, Angus please." I have lowered the privacy glass, Angus is as stoic as ever, the consummate professional.

…..

I spend the next two hours having a rigorous work out with my personal trainer, deciding to go home and shower there before going to Eva's.

…..

I am intrigued as to how Eva's Krav Maga class has been, she seems to be really exited about it. On entering her apartment I find her soaking in the bath, instinctively I strip off to join her, cradling her between my arms and legs. Slowly I rock to and thro, Eva whimpers.

"Was that good, huh?"

"Who knew rolling around with a hot guy could be so exhausting? " She teases.

"I could be Jealous, if it wasn't for the fact I know the guy is happily married with kids. "I murmur, cupping her soft breasts.

She snorts, " do you also know his shoe size? "

"Not yet. "I laugh at her exasperated tone.

Come on angel do you really think I wouldn't do a security check on him. I've had one done on everyone she works with.

Eva changes the subject and speaks about her dad, he's being ribbed by his workmates about Eva going out with the 'Gideon Cross'.

I sigh, it's hardly going to endear her father to me, and for some reason I want the guy to like me, which is odd, cause I don't usually care what people think.

"I'm sorry," I muse.

"Don't be, it's not your fault you're insanely good-looking."

"I'm not sure if that is a curse or not. "

"Well if it means anything, I'm rather fond of your face." She smiles.

"That's all what matters, "kissing her cheek. " But I want your father to like me, not think I'm exposing his daughter to invasions of privacy."

"Don't worry he wants me to be safe and happy. "

Pulling her closer," do I make you happy?"

"Yes I love being with you. I really miss you when we're not together."

"You said you didn't want to fight anymore. I need to know. Are you getting fed up of me fucking up all the time? "

" You do not fuck up all the time, I've fucked up too. Relationships are hard Gideon. Not all have the kick ass sex we have. I think we're in the lucky column."

All this talk of relationships and her dad, makes me think of my own father who I never really got to know well. Eva is lucky having a dad who cares and loves her.

Cupping water down her back, "I don't really remember my dad."

"Oh."

Eva tenses slightly, surprised at my admission. I rarely speak about personal issues. I had promised to tell her a little bit about myself each day. Thoughts of my father and the life he and I have missed saddened me, I sigh deeply.

Eva lifts her head running her hand over my chest.

"Want to talk about it? "

Not really...

"Just impressions, he wasn't around much… he worked a lot. I guess I get my drive from him. "

"Maybe ... hard work ...but that's it." She states firmly.

This confuses me, what does Eva know of my father? It's all guesswork on my part.

"How do you know?" I shoot back at her.

Reaching up she strokes my face.

"I'm sorry Gideon, but your father was a fraud who took the easy, selfish way out. You don't have it in you to be that way."

She's right in one way, but not entirely…I certainly don't think it's an easy thing to do, and who knows what any person might be driven too, when the chips were down.

"Not that way, no. " I pause thinking how my mother had explained how my father couldn't face the shame or loss of status. The effects his death would have on me or my mother he hadn't seemed to consider.

"But I don't think he knew how to connect to people or care for anything beyond is immediate needs."

"Do you think that describes you?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know." I murmur. Until I met Eva that very well may have been the case.

"Well I know and it doesn't." Kissing me on the tip of my nose," you're a keeper."

My chest tightened, there's a heavy feeling in my upper body.

"I better be." Holding her closer. "Just the thought of you, with someone else, Eva, someone else touching you, or seeing you like I do. It takes me to dark places."

"That's not going to happen, Gideon."

"You've changed everything for me." I whisper."I couldn't stand losing you."

Eva hugs me closer "The feelings mutual."

Pulling her head back by her hair I take her mouth in a desperate fervent kiss. My feelings for this girl are a burning torch, the intensity and depth of this torch is painful.

It soon becomes clear that we are going to be sloshing water everywhere, Eva pulls back" I need to eat if you're going to go at it again fiend."

"Hmm. Says the girlfriend who is rubbing her wet naked body all over me. "

"Let's order cheap Chinese and eat it out of a box." She suggests.

"No. Let's make love, then order good Chinese and do that. "

….

Cary joins us for Chinese. All three of us are relaxed, just shooting the breeze together. It gives me the opportunity to see Cary and Eva interacting.

My earlier jealousies where Cary is concerned are certainly unfounded , they do love one another, but it's more like a sibling love, supportive and caring.

Cary and I get along well, ribbing and playfully insulting each other. I can't remember the last time I spent such a carefree, relaxing evening.

Cary had a hard time accepting my fortune cookie 'Prosperity will knock on your door soon '

We all fell about laughing…Glancing at Eva she'd a smiling yet enquiring look on her features, before I could ask the intercom buzzed.

"Maybe it's Trey," Cary leaps up to answer the door.

A few moments later a beautiful leggy blonde enters the room.

She has model written all over her.

Shooting me a dazzling smile " Hey, I'm Tatiana Cherlin."

Standing I politely take her hand, she squeezes my fingers, keeping eye contact all the while.

Jeez... No thanks.

"Eva's boyfriend." Stating Eva's claim on me.

I deliberately withhold my name, I want no misunderstanding here.

Eva smiles coyly, she likes my response.

Cary comes back into the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses " Come on, " he gestures the way to his bedroom.

Tatiana gives me a small wave then precedes him out.

"Hmm I was wondering ..." Eva muses."Did you have a fuck pad while at college?"

Err…What...?

"Excuse me?" I question whilst removing my top.

"You know like the hotel room. You're a randy guy, I wondered if you had some kind of set up then? "

I'm astounded, yeah I like sex…it has been a pleasant pastime, something to alleviate the boredom and loneliness, but that's all it has been until I met Eva. Now it's mind-blowing and intimate. Naturally, I'm hungry for it.

Shaking my head at her inability to understand that sex with her is different, even though I've told her time after time.

"I've had as much sex since I met you as I've had in the last two years combined. "

She shakes her head, indicating disbelieve.

"Eva. I work hard and work out harder. Both of which keep me pleasantly exhausted most of the time. Occasionally, I might have received an offer I didn't refuse, but otherwise I could take or leave sex until I met you."

Picking up my toiletry bag I made for the bathroom .

"Bullshit! "She shoots back.

"Keep doubting me Eva and see where it gets you."

"What? " Eva prowls after me into the bathroom "You're going to prove you can take it or leave sex by doing me again?"

The way Eva's talking you'd think I am the only one whoever initiates sex between us.

" You've been as active as me at initiating sex, it takes two, Eva. Where can I put my toiletries?"

She indicates a set of draws to the left of the sink.

I proceed to place other personal items of mine around the room, I want Eva to realize the depth of my commitment and I want to feel at home in Eva's apartment, a permanent fixture in her life.

"When you and Cary were laughing earlier I was thinking about you in college, imaging what it would have been like to see you around on campus. I would have been obsessed, following you to lectures so as to enjoy the view. I would have tried to get in the same classes so I could daydream about getting into your pants ."

"Hmm, sex maniac, " kissing the tip of her nose before going off to brush my teeth. "Anyway, we both know what would have happened once I saw you."

Eva , enters the bathroom to ready herself for bed, on leaving " So …did you have a fuck pad for when some lucky bitch got you in bed?"

I'll say one think about Eva , she's persistent. I thought I'd managed to avoid answering her question. Better go for the truth…catching her gaze " I've always used the hotel."

"That's the only place you've had sex before me?" Her voice laced with surprise.

"The only place I've had consensual sex, before you." I utter quietly.

I look up to see Eva's face fall into a mask of worry.

"O..h…" Her voice breaks.

Stepping forward Eva folds her arms round my body, slowly rubbing her cheek against my shoulder.

Acknowledging the hurt and realizing how much it costs me to mention my past.

We crawl under the covers, entwining our legs, kissing deeply, soothing each other with our hands. After a while Eva manages to smile again, and with an evil twinkle in her eyes she slides a leg over my abdomen and rises above me straggling my body.

"Gideon." She murmurs.

Sitting up and wrapping my arms around her, kissing her sweet mouth deeply I roll over taking Eva with me, then I make tender unhurried love to her…"Beautiful… "I breathe. "Always...so… beautiful."


	33. Chapter 33 Nightmare

Nightmare Chapter 33

All rights belong to Sylvia Day

A darkness presses around a room in my mind, it drifts around then slides under like the tide beneath the doorways. The icy darkness clings to my back, I'm frozen with shock and dread. Sounds of footsteps are magnified a thousand times, I shudder at the loathsome touch on my hand.

Christ! I'm fucked …

I'm too little, I will have to wait patiently for this to end...

'No.' A small voice defiantly whispers within.

'No…no more.'

Suddenly I feel older, stronger…

Bitter, hateful revenge laden anger encompasses my mind. The immense hatred and desire for revenge is insurmountable.

Roughly, I grasp him…

He shouts out in surprise …Covering his mouth in a vengeful, merciless lock, I brutally kick his legs apart. Everymove, deliberately painful and savage.

He tries to scream... good…it is muffled by my hand forced against his mouth. He twists and turns trying to escape, the more he resists the angrier I get. I pound away with cruel barbarous movements.

"You're going to know what it feels like." I spit out.

He stills…pushes hard dislodging my hand… screams…anger...and pleasure at his distress.

"Not so neat and tidy when you're the one getting fucked." I growl.

A vague sound, a voice I love.

"CROSSFIRE … "

Nooooooooo .

Confusion, the door flung open, shafts of light from the lamp in the hall filter in.

God no! I'm on… E...

The next minute I'm across the room, Cary turning on the bedside light and grabbing a naked Eva who is curled into a foetal position and rocking violently on the bed.

"Eva, are you alright? "Cary gasps.

Shifting upright the last vestiges of sleep clear and my eyes meet Eva's, oh god. I suddenly realise what I have done.

Cary rounds on me anger and disgust emanating ferociously in his features.

"Move one fucking muscle before the cops get here and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." He snarls.

Falling to the floor crouching I hide my face in my hands.

"Dream ... "Eva chokes out. " H…he's d..dreaming."

"Jesus Christ! And I thought I was fucked up! "Cary gasps.

Eva moves to stand yet collapses into Cary's arms, bursting into tears.

A sliver of ice settles in my heart, somewhere within me my body is shutting down. Remaining against the wall hunched in a protective shell, unable to look either of them in the face.

I feel dirty, shameful, tainted.

Eva is heartbroken...Cary attempts to calm her whilst covering her nakedness with a gown.

I know better than anyone what she is feeling, how will she ever trust me again?

I don't trust me…

Something is dying inside me.

'Love ' it's dying under a plethora of harrowing memories. My eyes close against a sudden sharp image of me unknowingly hurting Eva whilst in the grip of a nightmare. She has been raped and violated in her youth, it's obvious to me now I can never be right for her… I'm too broken …

My whole life is now on the periphery of hell, I want to shut everything back into its box and go back to how I was pre Eva.

But I can't … The loneliness of life without Eva is too painful to contemplate. A corrosive bitterness floods my mouth, I am too twisted for someone like Eva. I've never wanted to hurt any woman, yet it seems through my nightmares I'm perfectly capable of doing just that. Shame is heavy in my gut…She deserves better than me, rising I make to collect my things.

Cary and Eva are in the main room, as I make to fasten the duffel bag,

"What are you doing?" Eva whispers.

Backing away from her, needing the distance if I'm going to be able to see this through.

"I can't stay."

"We agreed...n..no running, " she stammers .

My temper spikes…" That was before I attacked you! "

"You were unconscious," she cries out.

"You're not going to be a victim ever again. My god … Eva. " My temper fades, I have no right to it.

"What I almost did to you." I whisper.

Turning away, I can't stand looking at her, my conscience is stricken with guilt and I have never felt so totally alone and crushed…heartbroken.

"If you leave our pasts win, if you give up now it will be easier to stay away and for me to let you. We'll be over, Gideon."

Every word pierces my soul…turning about to face her.

"How can I stay? Why would you want me to? I'd kill myself before I hurt you."

Eva starts to cry gently again. "You'd never hurt me. " She murmurs.

She is wrong, she knows it's possible.

"You're scared of me. I can see it on your face. I'm scared of me. I'm afraid I might hurt you in my sleep destroying both of us."

She says nothing, standing silently pleading with me.

"Eva... I ..."

I need to go. Let her go... despair threatens to overwhelm me.

"I love you, Gideon."

How can she? I am revolted at myself.

"God! How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"You just see this. " Waving my hand at my face in disgust, "you're not seeing the fucked up broken mess inside."

"How can you say that to me? " The first sighs of Eva's normal behaviour surfacing with a fission of temper. "When you know I'm fucked up and broken too."

She's fighting for me...or probably for both of us... this only makes me feel more wretched.

" Maybe you're wired to go for someone who's terrible for you." I hit back. It sounds crueller than I had intended.

"Stop it! I know you're upset, but lashing out at me is only going to make you feel worse." She warns.

Stepping towards me arms outstretched, I hold up my hands and shake my head, her touch will break my resolve to leave.

"I'm going home, Eva."

"Sleep on the couch. Don't fight me Gideon. I'll worry myself to death if you leave. Please."

"You'll only be more worried if I stay." I stare at her, she's everything I want and need, but I've fucked up, she'll never truly forgive me.

Covering the few feet between us taking my hand,

"W..e'll...get through this." She shook slightly as she spoke betraying her nervousness. "You'll … t..alk to Dr. Peterson and we'll go from there."

Lifting my hand to move a tendril of hair off her face " If Cary hadn't been here…" I whisper.

"He was. I'm fine."She says assuredly. " We'll get past this," walking into my arms and hugging me close.

"We're not going to let the past get in the way of what we have."

"Eva… Please forgive me. I'm sorry, it's killing me…forgive me... Please... I can't lose you. "

"You won't. "

My hands are shaking as I stroke the curves of her back " I'm so sorry... I'll do anything. "

"Shh. I love you .We'll be okay." She soothes.

I kiss her tear strained lips softly " Forgive me ... I' afraid of what I'll become if I lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, no more running remember. "

My hands stop the soft glides over her back to stare intently into her eyes. My heart is blown wide open at her kindness, her forgiveness of the unforgivable. Tilting my head I seal my mouth over hers, coaxing her mouth open with my tongue, she relaxes into me and I pull her closer, cupping her breasts and gently kneading them, circling her nipples until they are stiff and arched. Eva moans into my touch and desire ripples through me. I need her, I need to know if she can still take my touch, accept me into her body.

I need this assurance that her desire for me has not been damaged.

Shaking slightly I pull back "Eva? "I whisper.

"I ... I ... can't." She whispers. Waves of painful emotion flood my chest.

"Just hold me Gideon."

I nod and together we sink to the floor, she curls into me her arms tightly wrapped around my waist. Kissing her forehead I continue to beg for her forgiveness, saying how truly sorry I am.

"Don't leave me, "She whispers."Stay."

I say nothing, make no promises, for I truly do not know what to do; there are too many conflicting emotions to enable rational thought.

I cling on holding her tightly, maybe for the last time.


	34. Chapter 34 Comfort

Chapter 34 All rights belong to Sylvia Day

Surprisingly, Eva falls asleep within minutes of us falling to the floor, her sweet face has small worry lines which I try to smooth out with my fingers.

She's probably exhausted by the emotional turmoil from tonight's earlier calamitous episode. However, the oblivion of sleep is denied to me, everything just feels too raw, shame and guilt all fight for prime position and it torments me that I am able to hurt someone who I adore.

I couldn't answer her when she asked me to stay, I could make no promises.

How can I?

When I am unsure whether Eva and I can survive tonight's events. Grief overwhelms me as I consider the prospect of life without her, I not sure I'll survive, my life will be an empty vessel, barren and totally alone.

Maybe I can watch her from afar…This might be my only option.

I don't blame her for refusing me earlier I understood why she said no.

Her refusal is torturing me, if she is unable to feel the same desire for me as I do for her or when we make love the shadow of abuse acting like a third abusive person in her mind, desecrating the purity of our lovemaking. We will be unable to go on.

And will Eva have the confidence to sleep with me again?

Christ! Even I don't have confidence in myself.

The reality of the possible effects from tonight's devastating occurrences shoots a chill of grief through my veins, it is sharp and painful, consuming every part of me.

Perhaps I should leave now... Save Eva the heartache of asking me to leave, or her waking up in the morning knowing deep down in her soul that she'll never feel safe with me again.

Not yet, I whisper. If this is going to be the last time I hold her can't I have a little bit longer?

Clutching her closer I bury my nose in her hair breathing in her soothing aroma. Slowly... calming …

…

Hmm, Eva's warm body presses into mine, her hand sliding slowly down under my sweatpants softly stroking my cock up and down with feather light touches.

My arousal is instantaneous...stirring...awareness bolts through me.

"Eva... " Does she really want to do this?

"Let's forget." She whispers."Make me forget, Gideon. "

Something sharp and painful inside me eases slightly.

"Eva." I breathe, rolling into her and tentatively peeling off her robe.

She is similarly tentative, gently pushing my sweats down then removing my top. We both approach each other as if we will break, every touch soft and careful. We're both aware how fragile the bond between us is.

"I'm so, so sorry," I murmur, again and again as I caress her breasts and stroke her sides over and over.

Lowering my head I nuzzle at her breasts, covering her nipple with my mouth taking long deep sucks, caressing her neglected breast with my hand.

"Gideon. "She breathes.

"Don't be afraid of me, "I whisper.

I can feel Eva's heart and it's going twenty to the dozen.

"Don't pull away from me."

Moving my head lower down to kiss her tummy, she instinctively makes room for me, spreading her legs wide.

Keeping one hand on her thigh the other to spread her soft folds then dipping my head to taste her, flicking soft strokes over her clitoris. Eva's back arches and hoarse pleas leave her lips as I dip my tongue inside her, pushing her into orgasm.

"I can't let you go, Eva." I whisper, as I lever over her body watching the orgasm ripple through her. "I just can't."

Tears run down my cheeks unchecked, gently Eva wipes the tears away "I wouldn't let you leave if you tried." She murmurs.

Her words give me courage, taking my cock in hand and aligning it with the entrance to her body, I slide carefully inside her, once she has taken all of me I settle my weight upon her.

Eva's heart flutters in panic, she screws her eyes shut.

My heart sinks "Look at me, Eva." I sob.

She peeps up, relaxing slightly.

"Make love to me Eva, make love with me. Touch me, angel. Put your hands on me."

"Yes," She rasps, stroking her hands down my back onto my ass pressing down and squeezing urging me to move faster and deeper.

Pulling her legs up, wrapping them round my waist I plunge deeper, I can feel her earlier tension beginning to leave.

Throughout tears course down both our faces.

"I love you, Gideon."

I can't bear hearing her saying it after what I've done.

"Please... "I sob.

"I love you ... " Eva's louder more determined.

Thrusting harder into her "Come, Eva. "

She seems to struggle, unwilling to let herself go.

"Please, Eva. I need this. I need you to come."

Lifting her hips so she rests on her shoulders, I plunge deeper, hitting the front wall of her vagina, quickening my strokes until she's panting and crying out as she climaxes violently.

To stem her cries she bites my chest making me groan in agonized pleasure.

"More," I rasp.

Thrusting even deeper and losing control, I'm hitting her back wall again and again, in the urgency to reach my own climax. Eva's slight gasp of pain and pleasure from this deep penetration punches through my muddled brain.

A stab of guilt runs like acid on my tongue. I don't deserve this … I don't deserve her.

"No! " I cry wrenching myself out and moving off her body to the side, covering my face with my arm.

I lay panting heavily, then "Damn it, Eva...Fuck!"

Eva has swept down my body grabbing my throbbing cock and is alternately sucking the tip them running her hand quickly up and down the shaft.

"Ahh. Christ... fuck... suck it hard angel. "

I explode filling her mouth with semen, as she licks and sucks me clean until I beg her to stop. Sitting up I take her into my arms and bury my face in her neck and sob…Sob for both of us until dawn.

… .. ….

Waking I still feel like hell, although Eva initiating our lovemaking earlier has allayed some of my fears. The shadow of the nightmare still torments me, I shudder at the memory of it.

Rising and taking a shower I'm dressed and in the kitchen making coffee when Eva makes her appearance. She's dressed all in black, I've never seen her wear such a dark colour before, assuredly it reflects her mood.

Her blonde hair shines like a halo in contrast to the sombre colour, it's striking, making her more radiant and alluring.

Pulling her close taking her face between my hands and gently brushing a kiss across her lips.

"Lunch?" She asks.

"I have a business lunch .Will you come? I'll make sure Angus has you back at work on time." I quietly murmur.

"I'd love to come along. And tomorrow we have the dinner at the Wardolf Astoria? "

Ah, yes. I'd had Scott send Eva an itinerary of meetings and events I'd wanted Eva to attend with me. Eva hadn't mentioned them yesterday so I am unsure whether she is willing to devote so much time to business events.

Eva's socializing prior to me has been personal, timeout from work to relax and have fun. My social life is very organized, a far cry from Eva's vision of a good night out. It will take some time for her to adjust. The small reminder of tomorrow's event is encouraging. I'm blown away by her open commitment and show of strength.

"You really won't give up on me will you? " I quietly murmur.

Lifting her hand to show me her ring," You're stuck with me, Cross. Get use to it."

The drive to work is a quiet affair, both of us still sore and battered from the previous evenings events. We touch though, snuggling into each other, both of us needing contact to reaffirm our bond and love.

The business luncheon is pretty much the same, driving over Eva sits holding me close, few words are spoken they're not needed. At the table Eva is quiet, sitting at my side holding my hand as I discuss the new property development at St. Croix, both of us choosing to eat one handed rather than break the connection.

My business associates didn't know quite what to make of it, but wisely chose to make no comment.

All these small touches and quiet affirmations of her commitment to me boost my confidence, and slowly I feel the horror of the nightmare slide to the back of my mind enabling me to function again. More to the point I have a belief that maybe, just maybe, we can survive this.

….. .

I have a boatload of work to catch up on. Knowing Eva is going to her Krav Maga class tonight I arranging for Angus to take and collect her, I settle down to a long afternoon.

I've decided to work late and go to Dr. Peterson's from here.

Raul collects me from outside the Crossfire, Angus is chauffeuring Eva. I'm not looking forward to this but if it's a means to an end I'll do it.

Eva is undoubtedly braver than I am. She has met her demons head on, whilst I've spent my life trying to bury them deep in my mind.

At the doctor's office I don't have to wait, apparently he doesn't do many late evening sessions, although he has made an exception for us.

No doubt at a premium price, not that the cost concerns me, just an idle thought… Any thought really to stall before I have to reveal all.

Once settled, the usual platitudes over with he begins,

"Gideon, would you like to start, or have you anything you wish to discuss first.

"Yes … Something happened last night ... something bad...I ... "

I break off, shuddering at the memory.

"I attacked Eva. " I bit out.

There's a slight pause.

"How?"

"I was having a nightmare."

Screwing my face in disgust "I enacted out what was happening."

"Did you hurt her?"

"No...well yes. Not physically, her flatmate intervened, though I did hurt her emotionally. You know what Eva's been through... and I... I... Christ! I...I nearly... she was nearly violated again."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, not at first. However, she's been so forgiving, so kind. "

"Let's back up a bit, Gideon. What are these nightmares about?"

"When I was a child, I was raped repeatedly …"

I carry on to tell him about my childhood, I don't actually name my abuser, I'm not ready for that, though I did explain how he was an assistant to a psychiatrist my mother had had to attend to me.

This is the only moment when he seems to react, his eyes momentarily widen, before he restores his calm professional façade. I can see he's intrigued and annoyed by the tightening of his mouth, and doubtlessly he wants to know who this fiend is in his field of work. He doesn't ask or push for details, he knows I'll tell him when I'm ready to.

My head is bowed, it is so difficult to talk about this. I speak reluctantly.

"Nobody believed me you see," I explain. "Even the specialist my mother took me to have me examined lied to protect one of his own. My own brother lied. Attention seeking, that's what it was put down to… So I buried it, ending up blaming myself in a quicksand of self blame. As a teenager I was anxious, felt sadness, shame, self blame and guilt. I was totally alienated from my family. The hopelessness empowered me to survive, and to get away… I worked hard, ferociously, so I could leave home, to this day I rarely go back. "

"I know from the press attention you garner you've had other relationships, have you hurt someone before?" He probes.

"No." I go on to tell him how I previously conducted my sexual relationships with other women.

"If this has worked before, though I admit I don't advocate this lifestyle, why change now? What's different? "He wonders.

"Eva." Is my simply reply. Meeting his eyes for the first time in what seems an age.

"Eva? "He asks.

Taking a deep breath...

"I have been outwardly successful in most areas of my life." I try to explain. " Eva is the only person who has looked within and seen the hidden wounds. I know I have been deeply injured as a child. Yet have always felt it was my fault, my abuser told me so. As a child I believed him. Yet meeting Eva has opened this wound, I long to be with her, I know she's the one for me. But… God! I'm frightened my past will ruin us. I'm frightened I'll hurt her while I'm asleep."

" Gideon, living with abuse leaves indelible wounds, these can be harder to heal than bodily injuries. Therapy is a proven aid in understanding, expressing and letting go of the pain that stems from an abusive experience. Having negative feelings is not uncommon, but it can be worked through in time, with good therapy. The nightmares are post traumatic stress. "

He pauses to ensure I have his full attention.

"The shame you seem to be expressing is common, the abuser uses this tool, making you feel ashamed, guilty, even deserving of the abuse. Whereas, in reality males respond physically to stimulation, even in traumatic circumstances. It doesn't mean you were a willing participant. The abuser uses this to maintain your silence. "

I nod slowly absorbing his words.

"Gideon it is my job to examine and challenge such illogical beliefs. Helping you to accept it wasn't your fault.

You were a child, with a child's thoughts and strength. Abusers look for weakness, children unfortunately are usually the victims. "

" You think it is possible then for me to have a normal relationship?" The golden question.

"Certainly, with time and help." He asserts.

"The nightmares?"

"Yes, there we can take immediate, although temporary action.

There has been documented sleep studies on 'a typical sexual parasomniac's'. "

He went on to describe some cases, adding " I can prescribe you some medication to take before sleeping, it will give you a dream free rest, though you will sleep heavily. With the medication and therapy I believe we can overcome this."

The session ends soon after this. I'm not quite sure how I feel, this is the first time since being a child I have voluntarily spoken about my past. In some ways its a weight off my shoulders in others its so painful reliving it all again.

Either way it's a start.

I decide to go home first to shower, change and pack a small bag to take to Eva's, that's if she wants me to stay.

On the way over I pick up the medication, just in case…


	35. Chapter 35 Together

Together Chapter 35

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

On the way to Eva's I start thinking about Nathan and how Eva's life has been affected. Her emotional vulnerabilities, and her dependence on others such as Cary for support. If Nathan ever emerges out from whatever pit hole he now resides in. How would this affect her?

What affect am I having on her?

I'd come to Eva broken and in denial of my problems. She has given me the love and wherewithal to face my demons, a chance to try and reclaim a full life. However, at what cost to Eva?

With these pensive musings I quietly make my way into Eva's apartment .

"Hey." She softly calls, turning to face me.

I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm famished, the delicious aroma of freshly cooked food pervades the room on entering the kitchen. "Smells delicious in here,"

"I hope you're hungry, I've made loads and I'm not sure if Cary will be joining us."

Dropping my gear onto the breakfast bar I cautiously approach her, searching her face intently for any signs of fear.

Lifting the garment bag in one hand," I've bought something's over in case I stay. I don't want you to feel pressured into this. If you want me to go, say. Just tell me."

"No. I want you to stay here." She sighs.

We're both being cautious, tentative with our words and movements.

"I want to be here, Eva. Can I hold you?"

"Please," stepping forward into my arms she squeezes tightly. I can feel her nervousness.

"How are you doing? " I whisper.

"Better... now you're here."

"Me ...too." Kissing her forehead, "I don't know how we're ever going to fall asleep next to each other again."

Eva draws back studying my face, "we'll figure it out."

Holding her for a few seconds in silence, I have to ask…

"Has Nathan ever contacted you?"

"No! " She sounds surprised, alarmed at the direction of my thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's been on my mind today. We have a lot of baggage between us."

"And are you thinking there's too much?"

"No. I can't allow myself to think that way."

Eva looks nonplussed shaking her head slightly.

"What's going through your mind? "

"Thoughts of food," she breezes. "I'm starving. Why don't you go and see if Cary is joining us."

I don't press any further, whatever she is thinking she isn't willing to share. Maybe she has the same fears that I have?

….

Cary is asleep so we eat a candlelit dinner for two, casually dressed in T-shirts and pyjama bottoms.

"Eva, I had lunch with Magdalene yesterday in my office," better she finds out from me.

"Oh. "Her voice has an acerbic edge.

"Don't take that tone with me." I admonish." She sat in an office full of your flowers with your picture blowing kisses at me."

"Sorry. Knee jerk reaction. "

Smiling I lift her hand to press a hard kiss on the back.

"I'm relieved you can still get jealous over me."

I then go on to explain my reasons for seeing Maggie, to show her the video and to warn her away from Christopher. Explaining how I had downloaded the video from her phone.

Eva's reaction is fury, not for telling Magdalene but at my arrogance for taking her phone and in her opinion invading her privacy.

"You can't just hack into my phone, Gideon."

"I haven't, you haven't set a password yet. " Defending my actions.

"That's not the point! It's a serious fucking invasion of my privacy. How would you like it if I went through your stuff?"

Handing my phone over to her,

"I've nothing to hide .And you won't either. "

"That doesn't matter. I've a right to privacy. You must ask before you help yourself to my information or belongings. You have to stop taking whatever you want without my permission. "

I can't understand her mindset here, to me I'd done nothing wrong.

"What was private about it?"I frown."You showed it to me yourself."

"Don't be like my mother, Gideon." She shouts." There's only so much crazy I can take."

I sit back, surprised at how upset she is. It doesn't make sense to me. To avoid further argument. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Sorry I'm mad, or sorry you did it?"

I couldn't lie… after a short pause and further thought," I'm sorry You're mad."

She looks perplexed, though slightly calmer," Gideon, why don't you see how weird this is? "

"Because I spend a quarter of everyday inside you. When you set limits outside that I can't help but see them as arbitrary."

"Well they're not. If you want to know something then ask me."

"Okay."

"Don't do it anymore, "she warns."I'm not kidding."

I wasn't going to promise not too, I don't see why I should.

"Okay, I get it." I don't really. That is as good as she is going to get, thankfully she accepts that and moves on.

"What did she say? "

I relate Maggie's embarrassment, how upset she was.

"She saw us in the library,"

"We never touched on that, anyway I'm not going to apologize for making love to my girlfriend in a closed room."

I explain Maggie's reaction to Christopher's face, seeing how she'd been used.

" It's hard to see yourself being used that way, especially by someone who's supposed to care for you." I mutter.

I know what that feels like, that had been my main motive in showing Maggie the video.

"And how are you going to deal with it? "

"What can I do? I've tried everything with Christopher, money, being nice, cajoling and even threatening him. Nothing works; all I can do is damage limitation. And keep you away from him."

"Well I'll be helping you out with that from now on." Eva pipes up.

"Good."

All this talk between us, food, phones, Cary, Maggie and Christopher, yet the main issue we have both been avoiding. I decide to bite the bullet.

"You haven't asked me about my appointment with Dr. Peterson."

She looks down," It's none of my business unless you want to share." Meeting my gaze, practically pleading with me to open up. "I'll be here when you need me, but I'm not going to pry. That being said, did you like him?"

"So far, he talks you round and makes you see it from a different angle, not many people can do that to me."

"Yes," she laughs," why didn't I see it that way?"

"Eva. He's prescribed something for me to take before I go to bed. I filled it before I came over. "

"How do you feel about that?"

"Necessary, I have to be with you, make you safe from me. Whatever it takes."

Explaining to Eva what the good doctor has told me about a combination of therapy and medication having been successful for other atypical sexual parasomniacs .

"Thank you," she softly whispers placing her hand on mine.

I told her about the sleep studies, how one couple had gone twelve years before seeking help apparently the guy had been a better lay when he was asleep!

"Jesus... "She mutters.

My wry smile faded." I don't want you to feel pressured to share a bed with me Eva. On saying that I would like to stay. I'll sleep on the sofa rather that than go home. My whole day is better after getting ready for work with you "

"For me too." She whispers.

Moving round the table lifting her into my arms.

"I never imagined I could meet someone like you. Someone I can come home to, who knows what you do about me. Talk over all my fuck ups because they accept me for who I am… I'm grateful to you, Eva."

Clasping me tighter to her"I feel the same way about you, Ace."

Eva buries her face in my neck, her love and acceptance of who I am, leaves me wondering if there's anything I wouldn't do for this girl.

…

Later we settle down to watch TV. Well, Eva does, I work on my laptop. I'm not really a TV person. I love the normality of just spending time in each others company, feeling so relaxed and at ease. Getting to know one another. The programme Eva is watching can't be very entertaining, I can feel her eyes on me.

"You're staring?" I murmur, without lifting my eyes from the screen. I've become pretty good at reading Eva's reactions to me, I know she will be making a face.

"Is that a sexual suggestion, Miss Tramell?" Instantly getting a hard on.

"How do you see me whilst looking at whatever you're working on?" She pouts.

I look at her thinking about the first time I had seen her in the Crossfire lobby, from that instance she has never totally been out of my mind.

Looking at her with the same scorching gaze I'd had when I first saw her.

"I've always seen you, angel. From the moment you found me, I've seen nothing but you."

…

I slept with Eva, making love slowly and softly, before falling into a dream free sleep.

I awoke feeling refreshed and enthused that the drugs had helped, maybe there is a way for us.

The drugs certainly have no side effects where my libido is concerned, I'm rock hard… my front wrapped around Eva's back. I decide to give her a wakeup call and push my cock into her from behind.

"Well then, "she cries hoarsely." You're frisky this morning. "

"You better bet it, baby, you're gorgeous and sexy and I love waking up with you."

She soon woke up properly as I am far more vigorous this morning than I was last night. I feel back to my normal domineering self again.

Life is good…we have a future together.


	36. Chapter 36 Gala Dinner

Chapter 36 Gala dinner

All rights belong to Sylvia Day

The day sped by, enthused by the possibility that Eva and I could overcome all the baggage that threatens to break us, we are both in high spirits by the end of the day.

After work, we go to the gym. The place is jam packed as we make our way to the machines, Eva cheekily waves at Daniel the trainer who had come on to her on our last visit, the guy didn't know what to do, he sort of nodded then made his escape quickly from the room, probably to avoid the glare that I shot in his direction.

As for Eva I give her a quick tap on the ass for winding me up.

"Hey! " She protests."Cut it out." Swatting my hand out of the way.

In retaliation I tug her ponytail and gently urge her head back, sealing my mouth over hers and giving her a deep lush kiss.

"Hmm, if this is your idea of a deterrent, I have to say it's more of an incentive." She whispers, brushing her lips across mine.

"I'm quite willing to take it up a notch," nipping her lower lip.

"But I wouldn't suggest testing my limits that way, Eva."

"Don't worry. I have other ways to do it." She purrs.

We hit the treadmills first then move from station to station. I find myself every few minutes watching Eva, on one occasion I catch Eva literally undressing me with her eyes, she shoots me a suggestive glance running her tongue along her lower lip.

Lord have mercy, what have I created?

I lift my eyebrow giving her a wicked smile, she's literally burning up with pent up lust…I'm looking forward to tonight.

…

By the time we get back to the Bentley Eva's squirming in her seat, giving me provocative glances in silent appeal.

Linking my hand with hers " You'll wait for it." I pronounce, enjoying teasing her a little. Anyhow, if we start once we're home we'll never make the gala.

"What?" She gasps.

"You heard me. Delayed gratification, angel." Giving her another wicked smile.

"Why would we do that? "

She's horrified at the thought of having to wait a few hours.

"Think how crazed we'll be for each other after dinner." I whisper.

Intent on not giving up "That's a given. Waiting or not. I say we go with not." She exclaims.

"Nope…" I am adamant, in fact I'm gonna tease her that much she'll be begging for it by the end of the evening.

True to form we shower together slowly undressing one another, touching and caressing the curves and hollows of each others bodies … it is torture.

The gala is a black tie event, I decide to skip the tie, for Eva I lay out the Vera Wang silk dress I'd purchased for her the previous week. It's a strapless, an open back Champagne coloured silk dress with a tiered skirt ending just a few inches above her knees.

Collecting my cell for a last minute check on any messages Eva enters the hall.

"My god, Eva. "Phone forgotten. " I've changed my mind you shouldn't wear that dress in public."

"We don't have time for you to change your mind." She replies laughing.

Laughing?

Jeez… I'm not laughing.

I'm having to adjust myself in my pants. Every guy at this gala is going to be staring at Eva's tits!

"I thought there was more material than this." I mutter, running my fingers along the edge of the seemingly small amount of material.

Eva shrugs and grins, "What can I say, you bought it."

"I'm having second thoughts, how long will it take to remove?"

Sliding her tongue over her lips, "I don't know. Why don't you find out?" She purrs enjoying teasing me back.

Hmm, she's toying with me again.

"No Eva, we'll never get out of here."

"I'm not complaining." She murmurs.

"You're waiting, angel…Isn't there something you can put on over this. A Parker … Or a trench coat? "I hopefully inquire.

Eva just laughs grabs her clutch from the dresser and wraps her arms around me.

"Don't worry, everyone will be to busy checking you out to bother with me."

I seriously doubt that.

I scowl because the dress really is very revealing, her tits are spilling over the top of the dress. Beautiful tits yes, but for my eyes, not the whole of New York. There's not a lot I can say, I chose and bought the damn rag.

We take the private elevator, the moment the doors close I step forward and tug Eva's dress up.

"If you're not careful you'll expose my crotch. We could have fun with this. You play yourself a billionaire playboy, and I'll play a blonde bimbo after your money. Just look bored and indulgent while I rub up against you, cooing how brilliant you are."

"Not funny!" Trying again to pull her bodice slightly higher.

"Damn it! " Shaking my head in exasperation, then brightening, "How about a scarf? "

…

We hit the press gauntlet the moment we step from the car, pulling Eva to my side I lead the way. Eva is tense, she isn't use to this much attention and it unnerves her.

Assuming my usual calm and distant façade incorporating Eva under this assumed umbrella, to ensure no one will approach her until we reach the ballroom away from the press.

Once inside I'm engulfed by the directors and their wives from the governing body of the charity the gala is in aid of.

As one of the principal supporters contributing huge amounts of money into their coffers, I feel obliged to socialize for a few moments, I am after all their principal guest. I play my part, though I'm slightly annoyed, Eva has disappeared, slinking off the moment we are surrounded by other guests.

Her doing this really is bad manners, I expect her to stay by my side, not just drop me at the first sign of boredom.

It takes me some time to deal with all the formalities.

The majority of these people are genuine in their bid to raise the monies needed to improve conditions, others waiting in line just want a piece of me. No that's not correct, they want a piece of my money, a connection to a billionaire. Then of course there's a few of the women who just want in my pants. I'm pretty experienced at sorting the chaf from the wheat. Spending time with those who are genuine and blowing off the others.

Finally, I make my apologies and move on.

The hall is packed, I can't find Eva anywhere near the bar… surveying the dance floor.

Ah, there she is … And who the hell is she dancing with?

Taking a deep breath to swallow my jealousy and annoyance I make my way over.

Whoever the guy is she knows him well, they're talking rapidly, smiling with the ease of familiarity. To make things worse he's a good looking guy, if you like that pretty boy look. Worse still, he can't take his eyes off her tits! Fuck …Why did I let her wear it?

It's obvious he likes her... really likes her.

Which makes me hate him...totally irrational... I know, however, I don't have rational thoughts where Eva's concerned.

I knew I was right, as I stop to stand behind Eva, he's trying to make arrangements to meet her for lunch. The prick. Even worst Eva looks delighted. "That would be great. " She trills.

The music finishes and Eva steps back into me, I catch her waist to maintain her balance, the guys eyes shoot up to mine. He looks slightly amused, he certainly recognizes who I am.

Eva glances back.

"Hello, "I purr keeping a cold gaze on the guy." Introduce us."

"Gideon, this is Martin Stanton we've known each other a few years now. He's my stepfathers nephew. "She turns her head towards Stanton.

"Martin, this is the significant man in my life, Gideon Cross."

I like that, the way she's openly acknowledges our relationship, but I want no misunderstandings here, so when the guy offers his hand smiling I keep a cool, unsmiling façade.

"Cross, I know who you are, of course. It's a pleasure to meet you. If things work out maybe I'll see you at some of the families gatherings."

Hmm, if things work out indeed, I not sure if he's being genuine or remarking on my playboy image. Just to make sure he has no misconceptions I slide my arm around Eva pulling her close .

"Count on it." Staking my prior claim on her.

Someone hails him, leaning over he kisses Eva on the cheek.

"I'll call you about lunch, next week, maybe?" He asks.

I feel like punching him, but he avoids my glare. If I have any say in it, they'll be no lunch date.

"Great, " Eva smiles.

Yeah, just great!

Pulling Eva into the next dance, "I'm not sure I like him. " I mutter.

"Martin's a very nice guy," her voice open and honest.

Pressing my cheek to hers and placing my hand on the bare skin from the cut out piece from her dress," just as long as he knows you're mine."

Eva smiles, relaxing into my body.

"I like this," she murmurs.

Softly kissing her jaw, "that's the idea," I whisper.

Back feeling cherished and loved by Eva the night is back on track.

As we make our way from the dance floor Eva glances over to her right, following her line of sight...blue eyes clash with mine. Faltering in my footsteps…My evening comes crashing down.

Corinne…


	37. Chapter 37 Corinne

Chapter 37 Corrine

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

My heart lurches in panic… For a moment I am at a loss at what to do. In Corinne's face it is apparent she still has very strong feelings towards me. Her blue eyes search my face keenly trying to gauge my reaction to her presence.

Damn, Eva is going to be upset by this. I should have told her about Corinne. Eva is under the misconception that I have never been in a committed relationship before. Discovering that I was once engaged to Corinne, albeit years ago, is going to be a nasty shock to her system.

I don't want Eva finding out second hand. She needs to hear this from me. The truth not some loved up romantic version, otherwise, she'll think I've been yearning for Corinne, the way I segregated the women I had sex with from my female friends.

Whereas in reality, I had been infatuated by Corinne, she's a beautiful woman. However, she never managed to see past the walls I'd erected in my mind to protect myself from further emotional damage.

The man Corinne is in love with doesn't exist, never has.

I have to speak to Corinne alone before she drops this bombshell otherwise, there is a strong possibility all hell will be let loose.

"I need to introduce you to someone," I utter quietly.

Eva looks up assessing my serious tone, then directs her gaze to Maggie and Corinne.

We make our way towards them,

"Corinne," releasing Eva's hand to take Corinne's." You didn't tell me you were back. I would have picked you up."

"I left a few messages on your voicemail at home. " Her words come out in the honey sweet tones redolent of impeccable breeding and a good education.

Eva is silent by my side, in my initial panic I've almost forgotten she's here.

Releasing Corinne to draw Eva closer.

"Ah, I haven't been there much lately. " I mutter looking at Eva.

"Corinne, this is Eva Trammel, Eva, Corinne Giroux. An old friend."

"Any friend of Gideon's is a friend of mine," Corinne smiles.

Eva extends her hand, " I hope that applies to girlfriends as well?"

Hmm, Eva feels threatened. Why else would she say that?

Corinne gives Eva an annoyingly knowing smile and says,

"especially girlfriends." Then asks Eva if she could spare me a moment, she'd been hoping to introduce me to someone.

It's a total fallacy, she just wishes to speak to me without Eva there. Under normal circumstances I would have vetoed this suggestion in flavour of keeping Eva sweet. However, I need a private word with Corinne and when Eva replies, "Of course,"

I grab this opportunity. Kissing Eva quickly on the temple, and then extending my arm to Corinne.

I study Corinne as we walk away, every inch of her ensemble is expensive and simple, emphasizing her gorgeous figure. Other males eyes follow her, struck by her surreal beauty. Corinne had been my ideal vision. Had…being the operative word. The thought of Corinne replacing Eva leaves me feeling cold.

"I looked at the guest list earlier, your name wasn't on it." I began.

"No, "she laughs." Magdalene pulled a few strings at the last moment."

"Corinne, I've a favour to ask."

"No. Me first," she smiles. "I want to apologize for surprising you this way."

"It's no matter. If you need any help settling let me know. "

"Thank you, Gideon. I appreciate that. Now, what is this favour you need?"

"Eva. She doesn't know about us, I'd prefer to be the one to tell her."

"But we were so long ago, why should it concern her? "

"Eva's very special to me Corinne, she can be vulnerable at times. My past conduct where women are concerned isn't in my favour."

"I see," Corinne looks away avoiding my gaze. She turns to face me again.

"I've followed your affairs through the papers gossip columns, is Eva different from the others?"

"Yes. She's very special to me, I can relax with her and be myself, tell her things that normally I keep to myself. I don't want her finding out we were engaged before I've had chance to speak to her. And here isn't the time or place."

I know my words won't sit well with Corrine, but she needs to know, I can't have her messing about with my relationship with Eva .

"Very well, Gideon." Her voice high and light, betraying her true feelings.

She laughs then takes a small step away almost knocking into a waiter carrying a tray of champagne flutes. Instinctively I steady her, placing my hand in the small of her back as she leans out of his way.

"Eva has surprised me, all your past girlfriends have looked a little like me. Eva's the opposite." She purrs.

"Corinne …"I reply uncomfortable with the direction of her thoughts, I can see where she is going with this. Damn has my former preference for brunettes kept Corinne's hopes alive? Is this why she's not given up on me?

"It's nothing, I'm not really in the best frame of mind at the moment, I feel a bit lost. Leaving my husband was difficult. "She replies breezily.

"If you require help...you know where I am. "

"Mr. Cross?"

The charities chairman steps forward.

"I'll be back in a moment." I reply, spending too long with Corinne, will annoy Eva. Taking Corinne's arm and heading back to Eva.

Eva and Maggie are sitting together, neither speaking. Eva is looking away into space, biting her bottom lip.

"Here you are," I rasp, tenderly brushing my fingers across Eva's cheeks in a silent apology for having to leave her whilst I spoke to Corinne.

"I have to speak to someone, would you like me to bring you back anything?" I ask Eva.

"Stoli and cranberry. Make it a double." She says pointedly.

There is an edge to her voice, she sounds uptight, tense.

Perhaps I've made a mistake walking off with Corinne. I could do with speaking to this guy, then totally devoting the rest of the evening to Eva.

"All right," frowning at her request for a double.

….

I quickly deal with the chairman and go to fetch the drinks, turning from the bar drinks in hand Eva approaches taking her drink from my hand, she gulps it down in one.

"Eva … "I admonish.

Looking at me her eyes are stormy and dark, hurt emanating from every pore in her body. Shit …she's found out.

"I'm leaving," she states flatly, stepping around me to set her glass on the bar.

"I don't consider that running, because I'm telling you in advance and giving you the option of coming with me."

Christ, she irritates me sometimes. Why can't she just ask me about Corinne instead, thinking the worst and RUNNING again!

I exhale harshly running quickly through my options, I know I can't leave until after the dinner, I have to make a small presentation, no speeches thank god just a few handshakes.

"I can't leave. "

Eva narrows her eyes and turns away, my heart throbs she's going.

Catching her arm to restrain her movement. "You know I can't stay if you go. You're upset over nothing, Eva."

"Nothing! " She whispers fiercely.

Eva stares at where my hand rests on her arm holding her still. "I warned you I get upset and jealous. This time, you've given me good reason."

I have a myriad of mixed emotions powering through me, anger at her lack of trust and habit of bolting when the going gets tough. Desire... I would like to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless, anything to remove the hurt from her eyes.

Anger prevails…

We're in the middle of a ballroom full of people so I try to keep my face and body loose and relaxed, the press would just love a showdown between us, so would Corinne I assume.

"Warning me is supposed to excuse you when you get ridiculous about it? " I bit out.

"Who's ridiculous? What about Daniel, the personal trainer? Or Martin, a member of my stepfamily?" She leans in closer. "I've never fucked either of them, let alone agreed to a marriage! I sure as hell don't talk to them every damn day."

Fuck, Corinne. What the hell has she told Eva to have her panicking like this? This is just the scenario I tried to avoid.

Catching Eva by the waist and hauling her up tight against me, to hell with the press! "You need to be fucked, now." I hiss in her ear."I shouldn't have made us wait."

"Maybe you were planning ahead." She angrily retorts. " Saving it up for when an old flame popped back into your life ,one you'd prefer to screw instead ."

Tossing back my drink and placing it on the bar, I secure Eva to my side and make my way to the door. Pulling out my cell and ordering for the car to be bought around. We have forty minutes before the meal is served and my blood is on fire for her, and as mad as she is with me right now, me fucking her is what she needs.

Angus holds the door open as I literally push Eva in.

"Drive around the block until I say otherwise."

I'm mad at her, we've had to leave the gala, albeit temporarily, all because of Eva being unable to trust me where Corinne's concerned. Eva needs to know Corinne is meaningless to me. The only way to do that is to show her that it's her I desire and lust after, not Corinne.

I've bent and adjusted my lifestyle and rules in life to make Eva happy, but I won't be dominated.

I slide in directly behind her as she scrambles across the seat trying to avoid me. Now we're on our own my temper snaps.

"Stop, "I order.

Eva sinks to the carpeted floor kneeling in-between my legs breathing harshly, her eyes wild.

Restraining her by twisting one of my hands through her loose hair and tightening my legs to lock her in place. I tighten the grip on her hair pulling her head back onto my shoulder.

"I'm going to give you what we both need, Eva. We're going to fuck as long as it takes to dull the edge enough to get through dinner. And you're not going to worry about Corinne, because while she's inside the ballroom, I'll be deep inside of you."

"Yes," She whispers.

"You forget who submits, Eva. I've given up control for you. I've bent and adjusted for you. I'll do anything to keep you happy. But I won't be tamed or topped. Don't mistake indulgence for weakness." I growl in her ear.

"Gideon…. "She pants.

I interrupt her taking back control.

"Reach up with both hands and hold onto the grab handle above the window. Don't let go until I tell you, understand?"

She does as I order. Seeing her on her knees, suspended there has my cock nearly bursting out of my pants. I want to pound into her, shouting out her name with each thrust, but I must see to Eva first, she has been horny all night, perhaps a few orgasms will calm her down.

Maintaining a grip on her hair I shove my other hand into the bodice of her dress squeezing her full breasts rolling and tugging at her nipples. Eva sags into me, the earlier tension dissipating as sexual fervour takes over.

I too, feel the tension leaving my body in a rush, to be replaced with a warm sexual tingle throughout, and a dick ready to explode.

Nuzzling my mouth against her temple, absorbing the comfort and sexual buzz from being with Eva.

"God, It's so perfect when you give yourself over to me like this …all at once as if it's a huge relief." Eva's still hanging onto the grab handle her eyes closed," fuck me, " She begs." Please."

Releasing her hair I take off my jacket, then lift her skirt above her waist before slowly peeling her pants off. I'd have torn through them if she'd been wearing a long skirt, but she isn't so she'll need to put them back on.

Using my feet to nudge her legs apart, I place my hand to cup her between her legs.

"AHH… "Growling, she's wet through. " You were made for me, Eva. You can't go long without me inside you. "

I run my fingers in between her soft folds spreading the moisture about before pushing in two fingers scissoring them to finger fuck her hard, meanwhile moving my other hand to her front to nip and massage her clit.

Eva's moaning and writhing about eyes closed, with tears streaming down her face. All the while I press my groin into whichever part of her body is closest, as she writhes about while I'm seated and she's knelt. My dick is desperate to have some contact with her.

"Do you want me, Gideon? " She cries hoarsely, whilst trying to ride my fingers.

A warmth spreads through me," more than my next breath." I breathe moving my lips over her neck and shoulders. "I can't go long without you either, Eva. You're an addition…My obsession…" I bite down gently on Eva's shoulder unable to contain a loud groan. Eva climaxes.

The intensity of Eva's orgasm from the simultaneous stimulation is ferocious, she comes over and over, whimpering…and mewing.

"Gideon! " She gasps her hands slipping on the grab handle.

Removing my hands from between her legs and lowering my zipper releasing my dick, which is so hard and thick by now it's pulsating with need.

"Let go and lie back on your back and spread your legs." I order.

Eva moves to the seat laying back and spreading her legs wide, her soft folds are bright pink, swollen and glistening from my relentless finger fucking. I want to go down on her, taste her juices, but we don't have the time, I'll save that for later when we get home.

Meeting her gaze for a moment, checking she's okay before I align my body over hers. She looks slightly hesitant.

"Don't be afraid." I murmur as I carefully settle on her body.

"I'm too horny to be scared," pulling herself up to me." I want you."

My cock nudges at the entrance to her body, with a quick jerk I'm fully inside her balls deep. I gasp out loud at the connection, revelling in the tightness of her little cunt.

"I love you," Eva whispers."And I need you."

" You have me," I whisper my cock sliding in and out. "I couldn't be more yours."

Eva quivers and cries out, detonating into another orgasm, squeezing my cock and milking me until I can take no more and start powering into her, using the side of the car for extra leverage.

We are wild for each other Eva's trying to meet each of my ferocious lunges.

"You're so good at this, Gideon. So good…"

Gripping her butt, lifting her so as to rest on her shoulders I drive into her hard and deep hitting her back wall, forcing a gasp of pain/pleasure from her throat. She comes yet again. Her tiny muscles inside clenching down on my cock even harder.

"Ah, God. Eva." I detonate violently flooding her with semen, and then grind against her emptying myself as deeply as I can get.

Sucking in deep breaths desperate for air, I grasp her hair again.

"I wish you knew what you do to me. I wish I could tell you. "Kissing her damp throat.

"I can't help it that I'm stupid over you. It's just too much, Gideon .It's ..."

"…Uncontrollable." I mutter for her.

I start again, slowly moving in and out, thickening and growing with each push and pull.

"And...you need control." She breathes.

Holding her face between my hands as I move inside her,

"I need YOU, Eva. "My gaze fierce on her face." I need you."

…..


	38. Chapter 38 Running

Chapter 38 Running

All rights belong to Sylvia Day.

We return to the gala just as the other guests are making their way into the dinning hall. I wait for several minutes outside the ladies restroom where Eva has gone to rearrange her hair and reapply her makeup. When she returns, she looks as beautiful as ever. She is calmer no longer swamped by anxiety.

"Stay with me," I utter. Taking her hand and leading the way to the table.

By some perverse sense of fate, Corinne has somehow managed to seat herself beside me. I ponder on who she has managed to manipulate to be seated there, she wasn't even on the guest list! I swallow back my irritation. It's a deliberate manoeuvre on her part and I don't appreciate it.

Eva is very quiet. To build her confidence I refuse to let go of her hand. Keeping a firm grip throughout the meal, both of us choosing to eat one handed rather than break the connexion between us.

Corinne gives me a curious look." I seem to remember you being right handed. "

"I still am." Lifting our joined hands from beneath the table and placing a kiss on Eva's fingertips .

Corinne lifts one of her beautifully tapered eyebrows, subsequently picking up her knife and fork to resume eating.

In spite of my show of commitment to Eva this doesn't stop Corinne talking, I realize pretty quickly what her game is. Regardless of her sweet smiles and honey coated tones she seems intent on aggravating Eva. Having ascertained from Maggie no doubt that Eva is new to town she suggests places I should take her to, endeavouring to take me on a trip down memory lane.

"Can you remember when we went there, Gideon?" She croons.

I attempt to control the conversation, steering her away from contentious subjects. Keeping my voice low to avoid Eva hearing our conversation. I suppose I could shut Corinne down with a few terse words, although I feel a little sorry for her and it's hardly the done thing. I didn't feel here in public the right place to reproach her over her pathetic attempts to derail Eva and I.

I have to admit I'm a little surprised, Corinne was always such a sweet person, never badmouthing anyone. Seeing this other side to her nature is a revelation.

I'm inwardly cringing every time she opens her mouth to speak, wary of what she might reveal. So I remain focused on her ensuring she doesn't lean around me to engage Eva in conversation, forever fearful of her deliberately upsetting her.

I realise my mistake…In my doomed attempt to prevent Eva from finding out about Corinne in the ballroom, I have inadvertently given Corinne the ammunition she requires to disturb Eva.

I've told Corinne about Eva's vulnerabilities, and she is using this knowledge with deadly precision.

Eva flexes her hand attempting to pull free. I tighten my grip I don't want her leaving my side.

"What are you doing? " I murmur, turning to face her.

My eyes lift to see a man I recognize and detest resting his hands on Eva's chair.

Lucas…Every muscle tenses. Anger…a red-hot rage consumes me.

" She's going to alleviate the boredom of being ignored, Cross .By spending time with someone who's more than happy to pay attention to such a beautiful woman."

Fury pulsates through me. I hate this man with a vengeance, and the feelings are reciprocated. I' deadlocked, every muscle as taut as a wire.

If he lays one finger on her I'll obliterate him . He's deliberately provoking me in a petty attempt at revenge. Moreover, it is working.

He has deliberately sat next to Eva to taunt me…payback, take his revenge.

I think not.

Eva tugs on my hand, again I refuse to release her.

"Walk away, Terry." I warn him.

The man's an abomination, under no circumstances is Eva having a drink and pleasant chat with him. I can just imagine his poisonous words.

"You've been so preoccupied with Mrs Giroux, you didn't even notice when I sat at your table." He smiles derisively." Eva. Shall we?" Indicating towards the dance floor with his hand.

"Don't move, Eva." I command, my voice as cold as ice.

Eva visible shivers before replying in an aggrieved tone.

"It's not his fault, he has a point." She petulantly points out.

Hell , I thought I'd been doing the right thing, I've been protecting her, why can't she see this?

Biting back my annoyance, I tighten my grip on her hand. Under no circumstances will she be going anywhere with that degenerate.

"Not now, Eva." I order.

Terry smirks, clearly enjoying my discomfort. "You don't have to tolerate him talking to you that way." He tells Eva. "All the money in the world doesn't give anyone the right to order you around."

Eva looks at me clearly embarrassed and upset.

"Crossfire." She breathes.

There is such emotion in her low voice… it strikes me sharp. Instantly I release her hand as if an electrical current has shocked us apart.

Moving her chair back, throwing her napkin onto the table.

"Excuse me. Both of you."

Collecting her purse she moves away from the table heading towards the restrooms.

My instinct is to follow, yet I remain seated so as to give both of us a few minutes respite. I'm still reeling from her use of the safe word.

"Tut, Tut. Cross…" Terry gloats.

"Get out of my sight. Before I have you thrown out."

He shrugs his shoulders turns and wanders off.

"Gideon?" Corinne mutters.

"What? " I snap.

Before Corinne can reply, Maggie joins us, taking a deep breath to compose myself.

"Corinne, Gideon, "Maggie greets us.

Attempting to break the terse atmosphere, "Maggie, I like your new hairstyle, it suits you."

"Thank you."

My cell vibrates, taking it from my pocket I check the caller I.D.

Eva…A text. 'Not running, just leaving.'

Hating the fact that she is so unhappy and has felt the need to bolt again.

Have I pushed her too far?

Have all the events of the past week been too much for her to handle? Damn Corinne…

I have been an idiot, I've let how I thought I should be, influence how I could be. In love …I should have let Corinne know this in no uncertain terms, even if it hurt her feelings, tell her that there is no way back for us. Eva...only Eva.

Briefly I close my eyes , but it is impossible to stop the rise of sheer panic, tinged with fear coursing through me. How many more times is she going to forgive me when I fuck up?

"I've got to go." Rising from my seat desperate to follow Eva.

Corrine blinks in surprise, "but I thought you had to… "

"Someone else can do it. " Walking off before I finish speaking, cell in hand as I order my car to be brought around.

….

As I approach Eva's apartment I hear Eva screeching at someone, she sounds furious. Moving quickly forward to unlock the door and enter I stop dead in my tracks. Cary has three other people with him, two woman and a man, all naked. They're daisy chaining… except the guy has broken away and is now threatening Eva .

"Back the fuck up! "Eva shouts.

Cary disengages from the woman.

"Leave her alone, Ian." He snaps.

"Come on baby girl .You need a good time. Let me show you one."

The guy took a step towards her, I see red…I've seen and heard enough, propelling myself forward and punching the guy hard in the face sending him flying into the sofa.

"Take it to your room Cary, or take it somewhere else." I bit out.

I am fucking furious with everyone, Cary for putting Eva at risk. Eva for not trusting me and myself for acting like a prick all night.

Eva and Cary have a few harsh words, the bottle blonde on the floor rises, clocks me then visible preens, pushing her breasts out and pouting with her bottom lip.

Christ…No thanks I would rather be celibate.

I give her a scornful, contemptuous look. She at least has the grace to blush and cover herself up.

Then Eva pipes up.

"Don't take it personally he prefers brunettes."

The look I give her is withering. I am shaking with suppressed anger.

Eva swallows hard and takes an involuntary step back.

"Fuck! Fucking great! "Pushing my hands through my hair in frustration. Now I have frightened her!

"Get this mess out of my house, Cary." Eva sounds tired and fed up, turning she heads for her bedroom.

"You've better get him some attention," I mutter to Cary, indicating the guy on the sofa. His face covered in blood. I have probably broken his nose.

Well I hope it hurts.

…..

"Eva?" Entering Eva's bedroom and removing my jacket. I head for the bathroom, on entering I see Eva in the shower sat on the floor, eyes closed with her arms wrapped around her knees.

She hears me and cringes, tucking in on herself even more, this makes me livid. "Goddamn it," I snap. "You piss me off worse than anyone else I know."

She looks up at me through her wet hair." Go home, Gideon."

I can't quite believe she's said that, after that drug addled idiot nearly attacked her. I'm not leaving her on her own, what's more I'm not allowing Eva to spend the night here, she can come home with me. If she doesn't want to sleep with me she can always use her room.

"I'm not fucking leaving you here. Cary's lost his damn mind! That amped up asshole was seconds away from putting his hands on you when I got here."

"Cary wouldn't have let that happen, "she responds tiredly." Either way I can't deal with both of you at the same time."

Stopping the pacing I'd been doing." Then you can just deal with me." I say quietly.

She moves her fallen hair from across her face so she can see me clearly.

"Oh? I'm supposed to make YOU my priority?" She hisses.

I feel as if she has punched me hard in the gut, I'm not use to being admonished for my behaviour.

"I was under the impression we were both each others priorities."

"Yeah, I thought that too, until tonight."Eva snaps.

Christ almighty.

"Jesus. Will you drop it with Corinne already? I'm here with you, aren't I? I barely said goodbye to her because I was chasing after you, AGAIN." I stand glowering at her.

"Fuck you. Don't do me any favours." She cries.

Her petulance drives me crazy, she's deliberately pushing me away. In a pique of temper I lunge into the shower fully dressed and yank Eva to her feet and kiss her, gripping her arms to hold her in place.

Eva remains tense refusing to submit even when I try coaxing her with soft lush kisses. Moving my lips from her mouth to gently kiss down her throat.

"Why? " I mutter," Why are you driving me insane?"

"I don't know what your problem is with Dr. Lucas, and I honestly don't give a shit. But he was right. Corinne got way too much of your attention tonight. You pretty much ignored me through dinner."

What do I say? I was trying to protect you from her relating tales of our engagement together. And the fact Corinne was deliberately trying to irritate her. I've already admitted to myself I should have told Corinne straight out that me and her are not going to happen. How can Eva even think I would want to ignore her.

"It's impossible for me to ignore you, Eva. If you're in the same room with me, I don't see anyone else."

"Funny." She whines."Every time I looked you were looking at her." Calming down some I release her, moving my hands though her wet hair. "This is stupid. You know how I feel about you."

"Do I? You want me. But do you love Corinne?"

Love Corinne? Is she insane? Eva knows I love her. Is this what this is about? Eva tells me constantly how much she loves me, is this the reassurance she needs?

And what's she implying that I want sex with her, yet love Corinne? Jeez…

"Oh for fucks sake. No!" I explode.

Closing the water off, caging Eva to the glass with both arms so my face is inches from hers .

"You want me to tell you I love you, Eva? Is that what this is about?"

She flinches, tears springing to her eyes. Swiftly ducking her head under my arm. "Go home, Gideon .Please."

"I am home, "my voice full of suppressed emotion." I'm with you."

Pulling her closer I bury my face in her hair, holding on to her not wanting to let go. Eva bursts into tears, sobbing into her hands.

"Go away, Gideon. Please."

Seeing Eva so upset is breaking my heart. "I love you, Eva. Of course I do."

Again Eva flinches as if I've hit her, tears coursing down her cheeks , she struggles violently trying to break away.

"Oh my God, "she cries, kicking out at my legs." I don't want your fucking pity! I just want you to go away."

This hurts, everything hurts…Why won't she believe me? I didn't pity her. I adore her... I am obsessed with her beyond all reason.

She has to understand…There is no way I'm able to leave whilst she's so upset. What if she decides I'm not worth all this heartache and angst.

"I can't leave, you know I can't. Eva, stop fighting. Listen to me."

"Everything you say hurts, Gideon." She emphasizes the word 'hurt'.

I'm hurting too, this is why I have to press on and make her understand.

"It's not the right word, Eva. " I murmur into her ear ."That's why I haven't said it. It's not the right word for you and what I feel for you."

"Shut up. If you care for me at all, you'll just shut up and go away." She presses against my chest trying to push me off, I hold on tightly.

I have to explain about Corinne, what our relationship had been like, why being with Eva is so different. Eva will hear me out, I'm not going to release her until I've said my piece.

"I've been loved before…" I begin, " by Corinne, by other women ...But what the hell do they know about me? What the hell are they in love with when they don't know how fucked up I am? If that's love, then it's nothing compared to what I feel for you."

Eva stills…turns her gaze on the mirrors reflecting our images.

My face is a plethora of volatile emotions, my clothes dripping wet through. Eva is naked in my arms, black streaks are smeared down her cheeks from her mascara.

Finally, I seem to be getting through to her, kissing down her cheeks trying to quell her shaking body I continue.

"I think I loved you the moment I saw you. Then we made love for the first time in the limo and it became something else. Something more."

"Whatever, "she sighs. " You cut me off that night and left me behind to take care of Corinne. How could you, Gideon? "

A sharp pain slices through my chest as I once again realize how misguided some of my decisions regarding Eva have been. I'm so use to doing whatever I want without considering the feelings of others. Assuredly, at the Advocacy dinner I had done just that. I'd put my own feelings first without considering the consequences my actions may have had on Eva.

Scooping Eva up and carrying her out of the shower to the edge of the tub, bundling her up in a bathrobe. Taking her make up remover wipes out from the draw by the side of the sink, crouching down beside her and gently wiping away the smears on her cheeks.

"When Corinne called during the advocacy dinner, it was the perfect time to make me do something stupid. You and I had just made love, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I told her I was busy and that I was with someone and when I heard the pain in her voice, I knew I had to deal with her before I could move on with you."

Eva shakes her head, frowning. "I don't understand, you cut me off that night and left me behind for her. How does that move us forward?"

"I screwed up with Corinne, Eva. I met her my first year at Columbia, I noticed her of course. She's beautiful and sweet, never a bad word for anyone. When she pursued me, I let myself be caught and she was my first consensual sexual experience."

"I hate her," Eva pouts.

This encourages me, I smile. I love it when Eva goes all possessive on me.

Eva takes exception to this and adds,

"I'm not kidding, Gideon. I'm sick with jealously right now."

Finishing off wiping away the smears from her tear stained face and kissing her forehead, Eva needs affirmation of my love and intense feelings for her.

"It was just sex with her, angel. As raw as you and I fuck , it's still making love. Every time, from the very first time .You're the only one who's ever gotten to me that way."

She takes a deep breath, nodding slightly. "Okay. I'm marginally better."

I kiss her and for the first time in what feels an age, she responds, pulling back, " I guess you could say we dated, and were exclusive sexually. We often ended up going to the same places as a couple. Still when she told me she loved me I was surprised. And flattered. I cared about her. I enjoyed spending time with her."

"Still do, apparently."Eva mutters sourly.

I chastise her with a few admonishing light taps to her nose.

"Keep listening ... I thought maybe I might love her too, in my own way...the only way I knew how. I didn't want her to be with anyone else…So I said yes when she proposed to me."

Eva jerks back in surprise, "She proposed?"

"Don't be so shocked," I said with a mocking smile. "You're bruising my ego."

Eva throws herself at me clasping me fiercely.

"Hey, "returning her embrace with just as much ardour. "You okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm getting there." Eva releases me from her body lock and cups my cheeks with her hands.

"Keep going," she whispers.

I go on to explain how I'd said yes for all the wrong reasons. I had been lonely and flattered by her attention. Yet after two years hanging out we never spent a full night together, or talked about any of the things Eva and I talk about. Corinne did not really know me. I had convinced myself that being loved is something worth hanging on to. So we became engaged, Corinne was maybe hoping I'd open up more, spend a full night at the hotel which she thought was romantic , instead of leaving early, my excuse classes in the morning. And when Corinne broke off the engagement she was hoping I'd fight to keep her. Instead, I was relieved. How many times could I keep up with excuses not to sleep over.

"You never considered telling her the truth?" Eva enquires.

"No. Until I met you, I didn't consider it an issue. It affected some things, but I worked round it. I wasn't unhappy. In fact I had a comfortable and uncomplicated life."

"Oh boy." Eva trills her nose wrinkling." Hello Mr Comfortable, I'm Miss Complicated."

I flash my most wicked grin "Never a dull moment."

….

Eva stands fascinated as I strip off my waterlogged clothes.

"You feel guilty because she still loves you?"

"I do yes."I mutter quietly.

"Do you know Magdalene kept her hair long hoping it would remind you of Corinne? " Eva asserts.

"What? " I mutter. "Why? " I'm totally bemused by this.

"Because you're the big prize, Gideon." Eva sighs sounding exasperated.

"You don't know what you're worth."

"Actually I do twelve billi …"

"Shut up."She squeals, placing her hands over her ears. "It shouldn't be a surprise that women will go to extreme lengths to be with you, and fall in love with you...Magdalene thought you still wanted Corinne." She sighs at my stupidity.

"Then Magdalene is not paying attention."

"Isn't she? Corinne told me she talks to you almost everyday."

Damn Corinne ...That is a blatant lie. Scott often tells her I am too busy to receive calls, in meetings etc. "Not quite, you know how busy I am." Thoughts about the past two weeks with Eva flit through my mind. I feel myself hardening thinking about the 'busy' times I've had with Eva.

I start to feel the cold being in waterlogged clothes so I begin to strip.

"That's nuts, Gideon. Her calling everyday. That's stalking."

Dropping my pants and stepping out of them. "Where you going with all this?" I ask in wry amusement, because Eva's eyes are glued to my groin.

"Don't you get it? You drive women off the deep end. If a woman can't have you they're settling for less than the best. So they think about crazy ways to try and get you."

I laugh at her assessment of me then dryly add. "All except the woman I want, who spends a lot of time running in the opposite direction."

Eva stares at my naked body, drinking me in.

"Answer me one question, Gideon. Why do you want me, when you can have your pick of perfection instead? And I'm not fishing for compliments or reassurances. I'm asking an honest question."

No, she is showing her vulnerable side again, still questioning my ability to remain in a steady relationship. She thinks I'll take what I want and move on.

Lifting her up and carrying her through to the bedroom.

" Eva, if you don't stop thinking of us as temporary, I going to take you over my knee and make damn sure you like it."

Settling her in a chair, I rifle through some drawers for Eva's clothes.

"Have you forgotten I sleep in the nude with you?"

I explain, we're not staying, she is coming home with me.

"I don't trust Cary not to bring more intoxicated jerks home, and once I've taken my medication Dr Peterson prescribed I'll be dead to the world. Unable to protect you .So we're going to my place."

Eva's silent, staring down at her hands.

"I've been down this road with Cary before, Gideon. I can't just bolt to your place and hope he comes out of it on his own. He needs me to be around more than I have been."

Crouching down in front of her tilting her chin up with my fingers,

"I need you too, Eva." I openly admit." I know you need to support Cary. We will figure out how tomorrow. "

Eva cups my face with her hands. "Thank you."

"I need you, Eva." I murmur.

"We need each other," she whispers.

Pulling Eva to her feet, we start to dress.

As Eva pulls on her sweats." I feel tons better now I know the score with Corinne. She's still gonna be a problem for me. "

Eva pauses as she catches my gaze. " You want to nip her hopes in the bud, real quick. Stow the guilt Gideon, and start weaning her off."

Hmm ... I've known Corinne a long time, it might be easier said than done.

"She's a friend, Eva. And she's in a rough spot. It's a cruel time to cut her off."

Eva stills, her face has a determined expression, I think I ought to expect some trouble. She has that look, the ' don't mess with me'

look.

"Think carefully, Gideon. I have exes in my past, too. You're setting the example for how I handle them. I am taking my cues from you."

This annoys me. I know I've no intention of cheating on Eva. Her demands are as good as saying she doesn't trust me around Corinne.

"Are you threatening me?" I scowl.

"I prefer to see it as coercion. Relationships work both ways .You're not her only friend. She can find someone more appropriate to lean on in her time of crisis."

I leave it at that, I don't want another argument over Corinne, I'll think about what Eva has said in the morning, for now I want her back at my place in my bed.

….

Stepping into the limo I realise I've left my cell, cursing…

"I've forgot something."

"Here let me get my keys."

Eva reaches over for the overnight bag.

"No need," I smile, touching her face with my fingers."I had copies made before I gave them back to you."

"Seriously?"

"If you had paid attention," kissing her head." You would have noticed my apartment key on your key ring."

I leave to retrieve my cell, Eva's face is a picture her mouth wide open in shock.

Climbing back into the limo and tugging her onto my lap.

"We've had a rough night? "

"Yes ... "she whispers," but we got over it."

She offers me her mouth for a kiss. She's all sex and lush invitation … She's Eva.

"I can't wait to get you in my bed." I growl.

Then attack her neck with soft bites and lush kisses.

Everything's back how it should be …

For a while at least.

….

Authors Note: Phew…it's done, not perfect and I have already spotted or

had pointed out a few mistakes. Too late to rectify now.

A big thank you to everyone who has followed Gideon and Eve. Even bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed. I endeavour to answer your messages.

Apologies to anyone in the process of reading The Third Person, I have had to withdraw the story, since it is now in the hands of publishers and will be available on E. Book soon…paperback not until next spring.

Gideon's Mirror Image. Hopefully I will be working on this soon.


End file.
